Another Day in Paradise
by The Green-Eyed Wolf
Summary: Zhi Neng has never told anyone about his past, not even to Mei Jing. He prefers to keep it to himself. But what happens when he tells a young leopard everything after saving his life? There's more to this cub than what most people see, something special.
1. A Promise is a Promise

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter one: A Promise is a Promise.

A/N: Hey everyone! It's me, Shadows of Scarlet. Anyways.....I decided to try a little something new. Seen as I'm the Co-writer and original designer of the OC, Zhi Neng (if you don't know who that is, check out Shadowscarlet's story, A Proposal Made.) I thought that maybe you guys should know him a little better, which is pretty rare for someone like Zhi. But I thought, instead of going straight into, let's add a little twist.

By the way....this is another parallel (or in between the stories) version. But enough talk, enjoy.

--------------

It was nearing the end of another day for the Valley of Peace. The sun was beginning it's decent into the mountains, casting a radiant orange glow about the Valley. The villagers were already settling down; many of them preparing dinner for their families, others returning home from a long days work in the fields or from shopping at the village local shops.

The same was for those who lived up at the Jade Palace. Po was in outside of the Training Hall, surrounded by his small students. The class had started out like any other; the students would arrive early and wait for their loving idol- the Dragon Warrior, Po would then eventually arrive and be greeted lovingly by his small fans. He never really taught them much physical combat moves, but his stories were just as exciting, every week getting more and more interesting. The children just could not (or rather would not) stop listening, although they sometimes did do some technique training with the panda. Chi Li once insisted that Po add Lu Bao to his class, but the red panda was "too young" he inquired. Po was happy to teach him separately though, Chi Li accepted with a smile after understanding.

"So remember guys," Po said as he leaned down to their levels, "believe in yourselves and you'll be able to accomplish anything." The students bobbed their heads. Po smiled. He always liked being a teacher; it seemed to inspire the students a great deal. The panda looked into the horizon to find that the end of the day was nearing; he turned back to his students. "Okay it's getting late now; I think that's all we have for today." The young Kung Fu learners groaned in annoyance.

"But, Master Po?" A young bunny raised his hand. "You said you'd show us the Training Hall today." The other students agreed. The panda thought for a moment and realised they were right, he did promise them, it was okay with Shifu too, so long as Po kept them under control. Looking up to the sky once again he rubbed the back of his neck, wearing an unsure expression. "Well....I supposed we could." The students cheered happily. Po smiled again, but he warned the children with a serious look. "Okay we'll go in, but don't touch anything and don't disturb any of the others. They're still training." "Okay" the students replied in unison. Smiling, the panda turned around and leads the group up and into the Training Hall. Po opened the doors to the students, revealing the large Hall. The students all walked in with open mouths and wide eyes, Po chuckled at their response. The Furious Five were all on the obstacle course, running through it with such grace and precision. But there were four other Kung Fu warriors that the children had never seen before- two white tigers, a wolf and a mountain cat- but their skills wowed them none the less. The Furious Five an additional Kung fu Masters quickly turned to the door, spotting Po with his class, smiled and eventually went back to their training.

Po grinned. He about to close the door when he noticed one of his students had fallen behind. Po turned and knelt down. "Is everything okay, Xi Wang?" He asked in a soft tone to the young leopard standing outside the door. Xi Wang was the youngest and more skittish one of the entire class, at the age of about 6 or 7 years old he was usually shyer than all the others. He never made friends in Po's class, and never did any of the more risky techniques, but loved Po's stories more than any of the other students. The leopard cub always clung onto a plush toy that looked exactly like Po, which could only make the panda smile as he too had toy versions of himself. But some of the older students would occasionally make fun of the cub and tease him whenever the panda was not around. Especially a group lead by a rough bunny called, Ling Dao.

Soon the young cub nodded in response, clutching his toy. Po smiled as he rose to his feet, allowing the cub to pass into the hall, Po followed, and keeping an eye on the leopard that joined the rest of the group. Po took the lead around the course; the students couldn't take their eyes away from the Kung Fu Masters. "This is where me and the others practise our Kung Fu; this course helps us to become strong, agile as well as keep our skills in top shape." The Panda explained as he escorted them to the back of the Hall, the students marvelled at the sight still. Po wondered if they had even listened to him. It seems that Xi Wang had. The cub tugged at Po's shorts, causing him to kneel down at the cub's level.

"Will we have to do all that?" Xi Wang asked, even though his voice was above a mere whisper, Po's trained ears caught every word. He chuckled, placing a paw on the leopard's shoulder, which cause the young boy to clutch his toy even tighter.

"Don't worry Xi Wang. You won't be doing any of that for a long time." He smiled; the cub still seemed worried as he looked at the part of the course where fire flew up into the sky. Xi Wang could see Viper and one of the white tigers sparring against each other between the flames. Po followed his gaze and smiled as he looked back at the cub. "Do you want to meet them?" Po asked the cub who only shook his head, smiling slightly. Po got up and turned to the rest of the class. "Well guys, who want to meet the team then?" Getting their attention, they all turned around and raised their hands in desperation, apart from Ling Dao and his group. The panda chuckled at his class' enthusiasm. He quickly shuffled them to the back wall as he turned around and called for his friends. Hey Guys. Can you come here for a sec; I want to introduce you to my students." He called out.

The Kung Fu masters soon left their training, standing in a line in front of the class. "Well students. I' like you to meet: Tigress" He motioned to the female tiger who smiled at the children, Po carried on down the line. "Crane, Money, Viper, Mantis and our four newest students," He turned to the two white tigers, wolf and mountain cat. "Mei Jing." The white tigress waved at the children, they waved back. "Zhu Zhang", the wolf smiled and waved too, the children did the same. He moved onto the mountain cat. "Mei Ling, from the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. Who here knows where that is?" Po asked his class, a few of his students raised their hands; Xi Wang was hesitant to raise his own, so he decided to wrap it around his toy. When Po chose a student with a raised hand he got the correct answer, so he moved onto the final addition. "And Zhi Neng." Po beamed as he pleased a paw on the shoulder of the smiling tiger.

"Nice to meet you all" Zhi kind heartedly said. The students beamed back. "Po, when did you start a training class?" The tiger asked. Po frowned slightly. "You can thank Shifu for that." His frown turned into a smile. "But I'm glad he put me up to the task, I really enjoy teaching these kids. They look up to me." He said rejoining the class. "Well I think it's time we I get you kids home." The students groaned in annoyance. The Kung Fu warriors chuckled at the young kids love for Kung Fu. "Don't worry guys." Zhi spoke as children begged at the panda to stay a little longer, they all turned to Zhi. "We'll be here tomorrow. How about Po adds us to your training tomorrow? I wouldn't mind to help out." He asked them, most of the children turned to Po with pleading eyes.

The panda was sighed. "Sure thing Zhi thanks."

"No problem" the Tiger beamed.

"Well let's get going then" Po inquired whilst leading the group round the Hall and heading for the exit to escort the children home. Xi Wang remained at the back as usual, constantly looking back almost every second at the white tiger in the black robe. Zhi noticed and caught his stare which only caused the cub to turn away in shyness. Zhi smiled at his cuteness, the others smiled as well as the panda left. They too decided it was the end of training so followed on behind Po's class. "I feel up to some food. Po said he's cooking again tonight." Mantis stated on Monkey's shoulder as his stomach gurgled. "I hope it's that special Secret Ingredient Soup recipe." Monkey said as he visualised the bowl of steaming fresh noodles on the table.

"I hope so too" Crane added in. "I feel famished, training's been hard today." The avian rubbed his sore wings. Everyone agreed apart from Zhi, who kept thinking about that young leopard cub that constantly stared at him. "Well at least today was f-"Mei Ling was interrupted when everyone heard a scream. It was coming from Po's class, all eyes turned to the young leopard cub that was running past the kung fu masters to the back of the training hall. Po began to call out the cub.

"Xi Wang!" he called out to the child. Zhi and a few others saw that the young cub was running to go and get his toy plush of Po, but where it was caused a lot of eyes to widen. The plush was in the obstacle course- right in the centre the fiery field. The young leopard cub climbed down onto the course, but little did the he know was that it was still in operation. "Xi Wang!" Po called again, as he began to run after the cub.

Xi Wang ran up to his toy, on the piped floor, grabbing it and clutching it tight to his body. Everyone watched in fear as they all heard the whistle coming from the pipes. The fire was ready to burst. The leopard screamed in fear once he realised where he was clutching his toy Po tightly His body frozen in place. Zhi watched from the sidelines with as much fear for the boy's life as Po. Seeing that the panda was not going to get there in time, the tiger crouched low and pounced onto the field. If everything were to slow down at this moment in time, you would have seen Zhi land right beside the leopard cub, place his arms over his small body and shield him as the flames rose up and engulfed them both.

-------------

A/N: Well Oh No! Xi Wang has run into a dangerous part of the obstacle course and Zhi's jumped in to save him. What will happen to them? Will they be killed or survive? Who threw Xi Wang's toy into the field in the first place? Why did they do it? Find out next time. Bye


	2. Live to Play Another Day

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter two: Live to play another day

A/N: Well chapter two is up. Where we last left off was little Xi Wang walking onto the fiery fields of the obstacle course, Zhi jumping in just as the pipes erupt. What will happen? Let's watch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of Shadowscarlet's characters, apart from Zhi, Mei, Ling Dao and Xi Wang

-----------

Everyone in the Training Hall watched with fear filled eyes as they witnessed Zhi Neng and little Xi Wang get shrouded by the burning flames. But soon after the fires from the obstacle course subsided, Zhi saw his chance of escape. Sweeping up the young leopard cub, Zhi leapt off the course, just in time before the spot where they were just sanding shot up in fire. The entire group gasped in both relief and shock to see the pair safe, but as Zhi made it towards the end of the course, a flame shot up and grazed him on the all the way up the arm that was holding Xi Wang, burning off the fur and reaching the skin . Zhi hissed at the burning pain but dismissed it- knowing that the child was safe; he sighed in relief to know that Xi Wang was unharmed. The tiger turned around to see the children, Dragon Warrior and the other kung Fu masters approach them, and all of them had worried looks on their faces. The white tiger turned around fully, looking down to see the little leopard infant cradled in his arms, cuddling the toy Po close to his chest very tightly and crying a bucket load of tears; his head buried into Zhi's chest, hiding his face from the others.

"Zhi thank you!" Po exclaimed, running up to the tiger. Zhi looked up at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, he's fine." The tiger looked back down to the infant in his arms. Xi Wang was now holding onto his black robe, not intending of letting go.

"Well, I think it's time I got him home. He's completely scared." The Panda inquired as he reached in to remove the young cub, but Xi Wang only gripped tighter onto Zhi's robe and cried harder, like a child not wanting to be taken away from his father. Po recoiled as Zhi stared down at the little cub trying to calm him down. It seemed to work slightly as the infant's wails quieted. He stared up at Zhi with a quivering lip and a pair of, misty ocean blue eyes.

Zhi sighed. "Po" Zhi asked the panda. "Who exactly threw this kid's toy into the obstacle course?" Po placed a finger to his chin, he hadn't thought about that until this moment.

Turning around to his class, "Alright, step forward.... Who threw the toy into the pit?" he asked. The students looked among each other, they all shrugged eventually- it was obvious that whoever did it wasn't going to give up so easily, either because they didn't want to get caught or were being made not say a word.

Zhi was unconvinced. "Maybe I'll ask." he said in a stern voice walking up to the class, most of them cowered at the tiger's figure. "Who threw this cub's toy into the course?" Zhi asked again eyeing each of them with Xi Wang curling up in his arms,there was still no reply. Zhi decided to take matters into his own hands. "I know it was one of you. Someone in this class threw Xi Wang's toy into the obstacle course. Save yourself the trouble, _I_ want to know who." To Po and the others, it seemed that Zhi cared deeply for the cub.

"Zhi, how do you know it was one of the other students? It could have been that Xi Wang dropped his toy there and realised to go back for it." The panda inquired, he looked at the leopard cub. "Xi Wang why did you even go into the course in the first place, you know it's dangerous." Zhi now looked at the panda with a disbelief look as Xi Wang looked away in shame, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't blame the kid, Po." Zhi told the panda with a bit of an aggravated tone, his tone softened as he looked down at the young boy in his arms. "I did something that stupid once too." The tiger added with a smile.

"That's not the point Zhi! Po said in a rather angry tone of voice. "What Xi Wang did was very dangerous! He doesn't realise what would have happened if you hadn't reached him in time!?" Po asked in a shaken tone. Zhi growled audibly as his head turned to the panda.

"Then be THANKFUL that I had!" Zhi snapped back with a growl, showing his fangs, his patience being tried. Po recoiled in fear slightly. It seemed that he underestimated the feelings that Zhi had towards the cub.

Po sighed in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry, Zhi." Po apologised. "I didn't mean to snap." He added.

"It's okay, Po." Zhi replied in a softer tone now. "I just want to know who it was that threw Xi Wang's toy." The white tiger looked at the class who cowered in fear slightly. Zhi smirked. "And I think I know who did it." It was true, Zhi did know who did it: he was always the best at sensing when someone was lying or afraid- he had been taught many years ago how to sense through the ground, how to sense someone's heartbeat- whenever someone lied, their heart beat would always quicken, and the 'culprits' was beating at a rate a minute.

"Really, then tell me, who?" Po said firmly.

"Try the dark bunny at the back." Zhi inquired, pointing to the older rabbit standing at the back of the class, all eyes turned to him. As for Po, he recognised who it was immediately. It was Ling Dao. The panda's expression turned into a serious one, he marched right up to the young student.

"Ling Dao! What were you thinking!? Tossing Xi Wang's toy into the obstacle course?!" Po asked the rabbit in an angry voice, whilst bearing over the child. The student cringed a little, but spoke back. "I-I-It was...He started it! He was teasing me!"

"He's lying." Zhi interrupted "I can sense it. He did it." The tiger added. Po continued to stare at the student with an increasing disappointment.

"Ling Dao if you are lying. I'll be even more upset than I am right now." Po replied, eyeing the rabbit.

"Po..." Zhi spoke again, interrupting them. "I think you should take the others back home." Zhi stated as he looked at the panda who looked back. "And let Ling Dao's parents know what he's done." The tiger added in a stern tone.

Po agreed. "Alright. But before that, Ling Dao," Po turned to the rabbit, who glared back at him. "In accordance of what you did, you are banned from Kung Fu Training, for one week." Po stated.

The rabbit's face fell into shock. "What!" Ling Dao exclaimed. "No fair!!"

"A student nearly died because of your foolishness." Po stated.

"He deserved it." The bunny whispered looking away as he crossed his arms over his chest in a hump. But everyone caught wind of his words. Zhi growled; bearing his fangs again where as everyone else gasped, looking at the student.

"Excuse me?!" Po asked, while giving the rabbit a hard stare.

"I said he deserved it!" The Ling Dao repeated loudly into the panda's face. Now it was Zhi who seemed most angry, the tiger strode towards him, giving off a very strong glare of his own. His eyes were glowing slightly, only to the point where his irises were revealed. Po noticed and stopped him.

"Wait, Zhi."Po said while holding his hand out. The tiger stopped in his powerful stride, his eyes dimmed to their normal colour and shade.

"Ling Dao, how dare you! How dare you say such a thing about another student!" Po said loudly.

Zhi's eyes began to glow again as he spoke to the child. "This child is trying my patience more and more Po." the tiger warned as he continued to stare at the child.

"Don't worry Zhi" Po spoke whilst looking at the white tiger, "You just take Xi Wang home. As for you Little Boy, you are hereby banned from Kung Fu training....permanently!" Po said while looking angrily at the rabbit.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Ling Dao cried. His face stoned into complete shock, staring at the panda, and then his face turned into anger as he glared at Xi Wang cradled in Zhi's arms. "He should be banned! He can't do anything! He's worthless!" Zhi growled audibly, Xi Wang had begun to whimper at the harsh words, hiding his face.

"The decision is_ final_. You will no longer attend these classes. Now pack your things and GET OUT." Po said in a firm tone, pointing towards the door.

"Make me." Ling Dao tautened as he leaned into the panda; bring himself inches from his face. Po 'hmped' to himself as he picked Ling Dao up by the back of his outfit and tossed him on to his shoulder. "Oh, before I forget.' Po turned around to the class. "Let's this be a lesson to you all, I will not, and I mean WILL NOT tolerate bullying in my class PERIOD. Is that understood?" Po asked in a sharp tone. The students nodded in response, shaking their heads. The group of ling Dao being scared the most- they had never seen this side of Po before- it was pretty scary to them, but also Tigress and the other kung fu masters. Zhi on the other hand was pleased with how Po had just controlled the situation. Ling Dao would never bully another student ever again. "Now, I will take this delinquent home, and explain everything to his parents upfront" The rabbit on Po's shoulder, had his eyes widened open in fear now. "Xi Wang, will you be alright?" Po asked in a caring voice.

Zhi looked down to the infant in his arms, the young leopard looked back up tear filled eyes as he clutched on the tiger's robe and his toy. Zhi looked to Po with a smile. "He'll be fine. I'll explain everything to his parents, alone." Zhi said before any of the others stepped up to join him. "He's my responsibility Po; you just worry about the others."

"Good. He lives on the far side of the Valley. I'll be back." Po replied and with that Po took off.

Zhi bore down on the infant in his arms one last time, whose blue eyes were still misty from crying. Smiling, Zhi placed a paw up to Xi Wang's face and wiped away the salty tears. "All better?" He asked. The cub sniffed but nodded with a weak smile. Zhi looked up as he headed for the entrance, passing the others. "Be sure to let Shifu know that I will more likely be late for dinner tonight." He spoke without turning around. But as walked by the kung fu masters most of them gasped to find that the arm cradling Xi Wang was burnt and pretty badly, all the way up to his shoulder, it was a bit surprising that Xi Wang was not harmed at all. Mei Jing ran in front of her lover, stopping him in his tracks.

"Zhi, you should let Viper get a look at that first." She stated looking down on his singed arm Xi Wang also turned his head to find that all the fur was black and missing in areas.

"I agree Zhi." Viper spoke as she slithered and inspected the tiger's arm. "We should get this arm in bandages before you take the cub home."

Zhi shook his head in disagreement at the medical advice. "No." He said. "I would rather get Xi Wang home first. That's all that matters at the moment." The tiger leaned into the group, he obviously didn't want the cub to hear him say "And besides, you know I've been through worse.", but it seemed that Xi Wang had heard every word. The others nodded as Zhi leaned out. The tiger noticed that Mei jing was still worried about him; Zhi smiled as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Okay." Mei Jing said. "But if that arm gets any worse, please find a doctor." She insisted. Zhi smiled at her amount of caring. He leaned over and kissed her in thanks before heading out the door and down into the village

"Okay little guy. Let's get you home." Zhi said as he looked at the leopard cub.

*On the far side of the valley*

Zhi was still on his journey of taking little Xi Wang home. Along the way, he was attracting attention from almost every direction. To the villagers, it was an awkward sight to see this specific Kung Fu master walking around outside the palace with a child in his arm. It was something that was completely new for them all. Whilst walking he could even hear them talk under their breaths.

"Is that one of those new kung fu masters?"

"I think it is." Some of them gasped. "By the Gods, that's a child in his arms."

"I think it's a leopard? Who's the mother?"

"I couldn't have been that white tigress. He must have been cheating on her" Zhi felt a bit annoyed and angered by the gossip that he heard, but then his anger dimmed when he heard others say.

"Look its true. The cub's in his arm."

"Thank the Gods. But have you seen his arm? It's completely burnt."

"I heard the children from the Dragon Warrior's class say something about saving the cub from a fire."

"I heard it was something about an accident. But did you see the Dragon Warriors speaking to the Dao family?"

"Yeah, I heard them speaking about something to do with almost killing a student in his class."

"No!" they gasped.

"Yes" the others countered.

"Well I only hope that that the child is okay." Zhi could smile slightly to hear that Po had dealt with Ling Dao, the child dissevered for what he did. If it wasn't for the white tiger jumping in and saving him, Xi Wang could have died. Once Zhi arrived on the far side of the Valley, he stopped to look up and find himself outside a small house. It wasn't like the others in the village- It seemed like it was a home once. It was not large or tall, but rather stubby. The red paint on the walls was peeling from its surface, Zhi swore t looked like the crimson colour was just slashed on instead or brushed.

"Is this your place, Xi Wang?" Zhi asked the cub as he placed him to the floor. Xi Wang looked out to the house with a curious expression. _Maybe this isn't. I must have the wrong place_ Zhi thought to himself as he looked back up at the half demolished home.

"Yes." Xi Wang said with a smile, grabbing the tiger's burnt hand- snapping Zhi back into reality at the pain, although he did not bring his paw away from the cub's. It was the first time Zhi had heard the leopard cub speak, his voice was high pitched but yet it held a cute tone with every word he spoke, you would have thought that the young child was innocent to no end. The cub soon stepped forwards, holding onto his toy in one paw whilst leading the tiger by the other up to the front door. Xi Wang was about to knock when a breeze passed by the two felines, causing a window to slam shut. This scared Xi Wang a great deal, his tail was bushy and he grabbed onto Zhi's trousers tightly, sinking his tubby claws into the material. Zhi chuckled to himself a he kneeled down to the frightened cub's level, placing a paw on his shoulder. "It's okay, little one. It was just the wind. You don't need to be afraid." The tiger smiled at the leopard. Xi Wang nodded but still clung onto Zhi's silk pants, grasping his plush toy close to his chest. Zhi rose to his full height and knocked on the door. Only a few minutes later the door creaked open, behind it slightly shrouded in shadows stood a figure.

"Can I help you?" The shrouded figure asked, it sounded soft and tender. Like a female to Zhi's perspective.

"Good evening Ma'am. Are you the Mother of Xi Wang?" Zhi asked with a respectful bow.

"Yes...." the voice replied with a confused expression. The door now fully opened to reveal a beautiful leopardess. She was smaller than Zhi, wearing a long silver silk brocade dress with V-cuts on both sides and an elegant floral design running all the way from the bottom up to her shoulders, true it wasn't the best dress seen but it was still doable. She wore no makeup but her face almost seemed beauty in itself. Zhi seemed mesmerised for a second but quickly brought himself from gazing as she spoke. "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at him with brightly lit eyes that were oceanic blue. _Now I know where Xi Wang get's his eyes from. _Zhi thought to himself.

"Well, in some aspects, yes- only slightly though. But don't worry, Xi Wang is fine." Zhi said while ushering the cub from his side, which still seemed shaken a little. At the sight of his mother Xi Wang ran up to his her as she bent down to embrace him with open arms. The female leopard rose to thank Zhi for returning her son but stopped herself short as she glanced down. She gasped.

"Y-your arm!" Xi Wang's mother stuttered whilst motioning to the tiger's arm. Zhi looked down at the signed arm. "What happened?!" She asked looking back at his with caring eyes.

"I rescued Xi Wang from one of our Training obstacle course, after he chased after his toy, which was thrown in." Zhi explained.

"What?!" The mother gasped as she looked down to the cub that clutched his toy. "Xi Wang! What were you thinking?" The mother scolded loudly, which caused the cub to recoil in fear of the stern tone in his mother's voice, his ears folded back.

"Uh... Ma'am, please don't be upset." Zhi interjected politely. "I know what he did was wrong, and he assures me that we won't ever do it again. But the only reason why he did what he did was because of someone who found it funny to toss his doll there." Zhi said while trying to calm her down in a soft tone.

"Who?" The older leopard asked as she looked up at the white tiger, unconvinced. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"Oh no, it was. " Zhi retorted. "He was being harassed by a rabbit with the name of the Ling Dao. It was him who threw your son's doll into the obstacle course." He added, in a serious manner.

The white tiger noticed a quick change in the mother's face; it turned into one of anger and disgrace. "And you've only found out now?!" The mother hissed as she brought her child by her side. "That boy has been bullying my son ever since he started Kung Fu Training!" The mother sighed, trying to calm herself down, pinching the bridge of her nose. "At least tell me that Ling Dao has been dealt with."

"Oh yes." Zhi said with a smile, which made Xi Wang's mother sigh in relief. "He is now banned from Kung Fu training....permanently." Zhi said, putting emphasis on permanently.

"Finally!" The mother exclaimed. "Well...Thank you...Master...?" She hadn't asked the white tiger his name, but had heard of a white tiger training up at the Jade Palace under Master Shifu.

"Please, just call me Zhi." the tiger said with a smile. "On a better note, Xi Wang has been progressing very well. Possibly in the next few weeks, he'll be ready to start proper techniques and maybe if he does exceedingly well, which I'm sure he will, he'll be using wooden weapons. I mean, he's not at the top of his class...yet. But I feel it be a lot sooner than most students that he will rise up to be a fine young Kung Fu trainee." Zhi explained, while patting the cub's head.

"Well that's good to know. Thank you Zhi." The mother said with a bow. "Well...um...would you like to come in? I mean, that burn on your arm looks like it could use some bandages." The leopardess offered whilst lightly touching and inspecting the tiger's burned arm. But her inspection was cut short when she felt her son tugging at the sides of her dress.

"Mama" Called the cub, with a smile. The older leopardess turned away from the tiger and bent down to his level. "Mama, is it okay if he can stay for dinner?" Xi Wang asked his mother.

"Well yes. It's fine, Xi Wang. If Zhi wouldn't mind, or have other errands to attend to?" the female leopard asked whilst looking up at the white feline. Zhi gave off a hearty smile as he nodded.

"I'd love to." "Yay!" Xi Wang cheered in a happy tone. Both felines chuckled at the young cub's joy. Then something struck Zhi's mind, which caused his smile to widen from cheek to cheek. "Hey Xi Wang" he called to the leopard. "Maybe after dinner, I can teach you something that none of the other students know about." _Or are able to do, in your case, young one, _Zhi thought_. "_What do you say?" The White tiger asked while kneeling down. Xi Wang looked to his mother who only nodded in approval with a smile. Xi Wang nodded too, beaming.

"Alright then, it's settled. Thank you Mrs... Mrs...?" Zhi asked trying to figure out her last name.

"Shaonu...Mei Shaonu. Please come in Zhi. I also have dinner prepared." the leopardess smiled as she rose to her feet and stood aside to allow the tiger and her son in, although she couldn't help but stare at the burn mark running down his arm. _I'll give him some bandages later, _she thought, closing the door behind her and joining them.

A/n: Yay Zhi and Xi Wang are safe! ^...^ Praise Zhi! And Ling Dao was caught and is now banned from kung fu training. But what did Zhi mean by only Xi Wang can learn this new technique? What is special about this cub? Find out next chapter


	3. Dinner Time and a pleasant supirse after

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter Three: Dinner Time and a pleasant surprise after

A/N: Well it's good to be back...Hey everyone. ^...^ Well where left off was with Zhi having dinner at Xi Wang's place, offered by Mrs. Shaonu. But it seems that Zhi still has to tell Xi Wang's family something important- maybe it's some new technique. What is it? Let's watch.

------------

*Up at the Jade Palace*

Everyone had now settled into their seats around the table. Po had returned after getting each of the Kung Fu students home to their families. The panda was cooking his famous recipe of Secret Ingredient Soup, the heavenly aroma filling the room, catching every one of the hungry Kung Fu warriors' noses, teasing those who did not already have their meals.

"Please hurry up Po. I'm starving over here." Mantis said to Po in a whining tone. The panda didn't seem to hear him; he seemed to be in his own little world- deep in thought. It wasn't until a noodle landed Po's arm, burning him did the panda snap back into reality. "Ow" Po hissed as he removed the noodle.

"You okay, Po?" Mantis asked.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" The panda replied, as he looked at the master insect before returning to his cooking.

Mantis could tell that something was on Po's mind; he had been like this ever since he came back from speaking with Ling Dao's parents and dropping off the other students. "I said are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah... I guess." Po said as he returned to the table, carrying about 3 bowls of the soup on each arm, eventually dishing them all out to those who didn't have one, before sitting down next to Tigress. All those that received their evening meal did not hesitate to tuck in. But as for Po, the panda didn't even touch his bowl; he only stared at the liquid contents and the reflection it shined back. It seemed that whatever he was thinking about had even caused him to go off his dinner. Shifu noticed this as did Tigress, she placed down her meal.

"Po" Tigress spoke to the panda, placing a tender paw on his own. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your food." She stated, motioning to the bowl of soup that was getting colder by the second. The panda looked up into her eyes then around the table, it seemed that his unnatural behaviour had caused an awkward silence to fall on the kitchen, all eyes turned towards the panda. Po forced a weary smile, shrugging his shoulders. "It's okay guys. I've just got this little...thing on my mind. It's nothing." He waved it off, trying to change the subject. But Shifu was not going to let this drop so easily.

"What exactly is on your mind, Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Po groaned slightly. "Well...when I went to go and drop off the students earlier this evening, I decided to take Ling Dao home last- so I could speak with his parents alone." He explained, but hesitated, hoping that none of them would pursue the subject any further; sadly he was wrong.

"But?" Zhu Zhang pressed, leaning in, sensing that the panda was clearly hiding something.

"His father's abusive." Po said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed; their eyes widened.

"That's right. Soon as I told them what happened, the Father went off the handle and began to shout at him. The mother tried to calm him down, but he snapped at her too." Po replied.

"Oh Gods!" Viper, Mei Jing and Tigress exclaimed at once. "Didn't you step in, try to calm him down?" Tigress asked.

"I did. Good thing he's a reasonable man. Ling Dao was crying uncontrollably, when his father demanded him to go to his room." Po added.

"And the mother?" Viper inquired.

"Luckily she went to comfort him, but I could tell that the father was giving her a certain look. One I know I didn't need to see." Po added with a stern tone.

Everyone fell silent, completely shocked at what they had just been told. Ling Dao's father was abusive to him, and yet he never told Po or any of the residents of the palace. He should have gone straight to Shifu or the Dragon Warrior. It was more likely why he was so mean to the others. "Well...what did the father say?" Shifu asked with a stern expression.

"He said that he'd make sure it wouldn't happen again." Po replied grimly.

"I don't like the sound of that." Zhu Zhang spoke under his breath as he began to think. He spoke to Po in a serious tone. "Did you at least let the child back into Kung Fu Training?" The wolf asked. "Because I fear he made need it.....desperately." Zhu added as he looked at Shifu and the panda.

"Yes, but until he can show me that's he's capable of working with others, then I will decided to train him personally." Po replied.

"I think that is wise, Po." Shifu said. "A warrior is only as strong as those by his side." The red panda added as he motioned to everyone in the room.

The panda nodded with the others. "I know, but I still don't feel comfortable leaving him there." Po added, thinking of what might possibly be happening to the young child and the mother in that house.

"I agree." Zhu added as well. "Tomorrow, me and Po will go back down to the valley and talk with Ling's Dao's father and reason with him, see if he'll allow his son back up into the kung Fu classes, or to be trained by Po personally." the others agreed.

"Thanks Zhu." Po replied.

"No Problem." The lupine said with a smile.

"Speaking of which...." Zhu stated as he looked around the table, "Has anybody seen Zhi lately?" He asked. It seemed that nobody noticed the empty chair where a familiar tiger occasionally sat. Everyone shrugged or shook their heads. The grey wolf turned to Mei Jing. "Didn't he say he'd be back by dinner?"

"Yeah.... I thought he was going to drop off Xi Wang and come back. "The white tigress replied once she reminisced through what Zhi said back in the Training Hall earlier that day. "Although he said he might be late though."

"But not this late" Zhu Zhang quickly said, concerned for his friend.

"Don't worry guys." Po interjected calmly. "Right now, he's still at Xi Wang's house. He's having dinner with Xi Wang and his mother. I stopped back at his house on the way back, he wanted me to let Mei Jing know, and not worry." Po replied smiling. Zhu Zhang sighed in relief to know that his best friend was safe, Mei Jing was the same, but she seemed a bit...angered in a small way. There was something about the mention of Zhi eating at Xi Wang's house that caused a bit of a fire to brunt in her stomach.

*In Mrs. Shaonu's house.*

"So Zhi, how did you manage to not get burned completely?" Xi Wang asked, while taking a bit of his dumpling. Mrs. Shaonu had prepared a small dinner, she offered to make for her guest, but the tiger only denied her offer, saying that it was fine. But she still tried to treat Zhi like a king, but every time the tiger would deny and turn down her offer, taking very little whilst giving the rest to her and Xi Wang. The super concealed of a few plates of Tofu, dumplings and noodles.

"Well...it's very complicated, but let's just say that I've trained on that course many times." the tiger spoke as he bit into the piece of Tofu on the end of his chopsticks "But it looks like I still need more training." He added, rising up his burnt arm. The tofu inside his mouth was very good, almost as good as Po's cooking. "Wow, you're a really good cook." Zhi complimented, which only caused the leopardess to blush a light shade of red.

"But how fast you were moving, how you could do it?" the cub asked in a relaxed tone after finishing what was in his mouth; interested in the tiger's explanation.

"I've trained for many years, little one." Zhi said as he finished his bite. "Speed is one of the other main abilities that I have stored, "He swallowed. "Although I've trained under many teachers," The tiger seemed distant as he spoke. "Many...teachers." He repeated. Mei Shaonu squinted at the tiger; it seemed that there was a tender quietness in his tone.

"A pained past?" she asked the tiger.

"Very." Zhi replied without looking at her. "Very pained."He repeated.

"I can see that you don't want to talk about it." Shaonu simply replied.

"I'd rather not. It's left me scarred in more ways than one." Zhi said as he clenched his paws into fists, Shaonu noticed this and placed a paw on his fist, causing his to relax at her soft touch. Zhi turned to her to find her smiling at him; it was like magic- Zhi felt all of his anger flow away. The trio began to eat on in peace, Xi Wang mainly doing all of the talking, telling Zhi all about his life. The white tiger seemed intrigued by the young cub's stories, even the tiniest detail was told as if it was a fantasy tale. Zhi was impressed; Po's work had really paid off. It was also a good thing the panda dropped by earlier, Zhi had to let the others know he was okay- Especially Mei, she would occasionally go crazy if he wouldn't be back. The white tiger imagined she was more likely passing around the palace, missing the warmth he gave her every night. And what a lucky girl she was to have that kind of 'warmth'. Soon everyone finished their meals, Zhi having eaten the least, offering the rest to Mrs. Shaonu and Xi Wang. The older leopardess soon got up, trying to collect as many of the dishes as she could, seeing her struggle was hard for Zhi to watch. The white tiger got up from his seat and offered to help, taking all of the dishes, balancing them one on top of the other, which caused Xi Wang to star in awe. Zhi bounced his eyebrows at the cub, causing him to drop his mouth in amazement. The two felines left for the kitchen whilst Xi Wang stayed in the living room, and soon began playing with his toy version of Po.

In the kitchen, Zhi decided to help out the young lady with cleaning up the dishes. He washed them whilst she dried. Every time Zhi passed on the suds covered dishes, he would always look to find the leopardess smiling at him; the tiger could never help himself but beam back, sometimes adverting his gazes. An awkward silence soon fell on the couple; the only sounds were Xi Wang in the other room, cheerfully playing with his toy. Mei Shaonu soon broke the silence. "Zhi..." she began, taking capturing the white tiger's attention as he passed on another dish. "You said that you were going to teach my son something none of the other students know. Tell me, what is it that only _you_ can teach him?" Shaonu asked, looking at him.

"Well," Zhi began, wondering how to explain it. "Your son is very special." Zhi said while washing up another plate. "He's more special than you realise." Shaonu cocked an eyebrow to the tiger. "He has abilities he doesn't even realise yet."

"What kind of abilities?" Shaonu asked as she looked at the tiger confusingly.

Zhi let out a heavy sigh. "If you must know, your son...has powers." Zhi simply stated. He looked to Shaonu, but only found that she stared with both confusion and shock.

"Y-y-you sure?" She soon asked.

Zhi nodded in approval. "I can sense powers and those who have the abilities to handle and control them." He explained. "He is like me. I too have powers." Mrs. Shaonu remained silent for a while, Zhi continued on. "I'm not supposed to talk about this, Shifu's orders. But there is something about Xi Wang that I can sense- he has something that I find very familiar." Still Mrs. Shaonu did not reply; she only stared silently.

After the two felines stared at each other in silence for a few moments, Mei Shaonu's expression turned into one of disbelief. "Show me." She ordered firmly, looking at the tiger.

Zhi sighed, as he brought his hands out of the water, shaking them free of the suds "Alright." Zhi said. He looked around the room and down to the now-dry dishes. "Where do these go?" he asked, pointing to the circular china sets. Shaonu looked at him confusingly. "What?" she asked. Zhi repeated. "I asked; where do these plates go?" the smaller feline pointed to the cupboard behind the tiger. Zhi nodded as he faced the dishes. He placed his paw on the dishes, and closed his eyes, and began to focus on his paw; feeling the energy flow through his body, Zhi felt the time was right. He focused, opening his eyes to reveal them shining a bright yellow colour, which scared Shaonu a lot, causing the leopard to back up against the wall. Soon the plates began to move about- eventually levitating around the tiger; the cupboard door opened itself up as the plates and bowls swiftly and neatly stacked themselves inside before the cupboard door closed all by itself. Shaonu had just watched what happened in shock and amazement. She looked at Zhi to find his eyes were their normal colour and shade; the tiger faced her, holding up and single plate in his paw. He soon turned around and reached out to the cupboard, but instead of the china plate smashing against the wooden surface, the tiger's paw went right through it, but he didn't break anything. Behind the trail of his arm, he left a ripple of dots was flowing around his wrist, they were the same colour as the wooden doors. The mother had a shocked look on her face. After the little performance, Zhi pulled his hand back, and the space where his hand passed through had returned to normal- there was no plate in his hand. "How's that Ma'am?" he asked, looking over his shoulder and turning around to face her.

"Oh My God!" The mother exclaimed as he placed a paw to her chest and mouth.

"Sorry. Did that scare you?" Zhi asked, looking a little worried if his demonstration was a bit too much.

"No, no, not at all. It just surprised me. That's all." Mrs. Shaonu replied as she stepped up to the tiger, not wanting to offend the kung fu warrior.

"Oh, okay." Zhi said with a smile, he walked to the door and peered in to the next room where Xi Wang was still playing with his toy version of Po. "Xi Wang can do the same thing too." The tiger said without turning around, speaking in a low tone so that only Shaonu's ears could pick it up.

"He can? How can you tell?" Mei asked, as she leaned out to peer at her son happily playing with his toy, pouncing on it like it was his prey and play fighting with it. It caused a smile to tug at her lips; she leaned back into the kitchen.

Zhi followed. "It's all about focus. Once he masters that. It's possible for him to learn other techniques." Zhi replied, he said crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"Well, who will teach him? I mean, like you said, he's special." Mei asked in a slightly worried tone, only worried for her son.

After a short pause, Zhi answered. "I will." He said to the mother.

"You will?!" She exclaimed, looking up with hopeful eyes. "But what about his sessions with the Dragon Warriors, won't he mind that your teaching one of his students?"

"He doesn't mind. I'm third in command under the Dragon Warrior." Zhi stated proudly, smirking.

Shaonu looked thoughtful, a question bugging her about all the new information she had just received. "Do they know of your...abilities?" Asked the mother "The others at the Jade Palace"

Zhi's smirk faded a little "Yes." Zhi stated, nodding.

Hesitant, Shaonu said, looking into the tiger's eyes. "May I ask...how you got your powers?" As she finished her question there was something about those large yellow eyes that could not make her pull away. But even as she stared into the pale sun-like orbs, she could see that there was hurt behind them, something that was causing the tiger great pain, hurt and sorrow at the question just asked. Zhi looked away. "I'm sorry if I said anything wro-" Zhi politely silenced her, placing a paw to her soft red-like lips. He felt like telling her.

"I got them from a common enemy; I once battled him in the past after I discovered what he was truly behind. I was his student. I questioned his ways, we fought and I lost whilst being hit by his powers, absorbing them as my own." Zhi took in a deep breath; he was telling this student's mother more than what he told anyone else. "My comrades saved me and we've been looking for him ever since. I have nightmares of him every now and again, but they get worse almost every time they happen. I barely sleep- it seems the only way to shut them out." Zhi stated. Shaonu nodded in approval, understanding all the tiger had just explained.

"You were lucky your friends saved you." The mother softly said as she placed a paw on the tiger's unburnt arm. "I'm sorry you carry this burden." She apologized; even though it wasn't her fault she still felt it was necessary.

Zhi kindly waved it off. "Ah, don't be. I glad I'm carrying this burden. I feel more alive than I did before." Zhi stated. "It also reminds me of what I owe to repay my enemy when I see him. He did more than just give me these powers." He added softly.

"It's never good to carry something this dark." the leopardess explained. "But it can be used to protect the good." She smiled at the tiger, who beamed back. But as quick as her smile came it disappeared, Zhi could see in her ocean blue eyes that something had just caught her off guard, making her remember something she wish she hadn't. "I just wish I had the burden you have. I could have saved my husband. It was hard for me, I was pregnant with Xi Wang when it happened, but I pulled though." she quietly added.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zhi replied, placing a paw on her shoulder as she turned away, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

She sniffed lightly before turning "Don't be. Life has its up and downs." She replied wiping her misty eyes. "I'll be with him again, and so will Xi Wang. Everyone returns to their family at some point in time, either in this life...or the next." A few more salty tears rolled down her furry cheeks, these words made Zhi gave off a hearty smile. He rose up a paw and wiped the salty liquids away. Shaonu never cringed but rather embraced the tiger's soft touch, she smiled at him. Zhi only smiled back. He felt bad that such a beautiful lady was forced to live in conditions like these with her son. So he came up with a solution.

"Um.... Mrs. Shaonu, I know this might seem a bit shocking, but, how would you and your son like to live in the Jade Palace with me and the others?" he asked.

The leopardess' eyes bulged at the question "What?! You mean it? Actually live in the Jade Palace?" She asked, shaking slightly in the tiger's paws.

"Yes. I actually mean live there." Zhi replied beaming. He motioned to the house around them "No offence Mei, but this is certainly no place to raise a child. And we have plenty of rooms for spare." The tiger added. The female feline smile increased from cheek to cheek, but soon it faltered.

"But...what about work...I would feel like a burden if I just lived in the palace. I know that Master Shifu would never let you bring in any stranger from the valley with her child. Without earning my pay, what could I do?" She explained, looking up into the tiger's eyes.

Zhi thought for a moment, but soon realised "The Palace staff men are looking for help with maintaining the flowers in the gardens." Zhi shrugged. "I'm sure they'll hire someone like you, no problem." He added with a pleasant smile.

"Oh thank you....THANK YOU ZHI!!!!" the mother happily said as she lurched herself onto the white tiger, hugging him tightly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, but these were tears of joy. She was being offered a place up in the Grand Jade Palace, a place where she could raise her son properly, earning reasonable money. "Thank you." she quietly added, closing her eyes.

Zhi seemed uncomfortable with the female latched onto him, he forced a nervous smile,"Uh, n-no problem." Zhi said while placing her down, removing her from his body. Shaonu softly let go of the white tiger and called out the door to her son in the other room.

"Xi Wang, come here.... Mommy has some good news. Wonderful news." the mother called out to her child, the younger cub soon came into the room.

"What is it Mama?" he asked while walking towards his mother, Xi Wang could see both Zhi and his mother bear down upon him with cheek to cheek smiles. Shaonu bent over so she was eye level with her son, that same smile spread out across her face. Xi Wang titled his head in curiosity. "Is everything okay, Mama?" The cub had no clue as to what he was about to hear.

"Yes dear. How would you feel if we were to live..." his mother started, gripping his interests. "...in the Jade Palace?"

The question hit the young leopard cub hard. Xi Wang dropped his doll and looked surprised. "R-really?" he asked in a high pith tone, eyes widened, a smile easily seen growing on his lips.

Zhi now spoke, as he bent down and ruffled the fur on top of the cub's head, causing him to giggle. "That's right kiddo. You'll be living up in the Jade palace with your mother in the spare room; she's going to be our new flowerer in the gardens. And from now on, I am going to be your teacher." Zhi smiled, waiting to see the cub's reaction.

After a short silence of taking in everything the cub had just been told, Xi Wang jumped into the air, screaming with joy. He ran up with open arms to his mother who graciously accepted the hug, lifting him off the floor and onto her back. "Now me and Lu Bao can hang out all the time!" Xi Wang said in a happy voice, this caught Zhi a bit off guard; the tiger always thought Xi Wang never made any friends, Lu Bo never talked about him either. _I guess I've been too preoccupied with my own problems that I've been a shadow to everyone's conversation._ He thought, but smiled none the less.

"What do we say to Mister Zhi now dear?" Shaonu asked her cub as she placed him on the floor.

"Thank you?" Xi Wang asked in confusion, as he looked up at his mother, he was still young.

Shaonu nodded as she bowed to the white tiger and said. "Thank you, Zhi."

But instead of Xi Wang bowing, the young cub walked up to the large feline, Zhi looked down to the cub that stared up at him. The white tiger bent down to the cub's level. Xi Wang stood still and quiet for a moment, looking unsure of himself but eventually spoke. "Um...Zhi?" The cub asked. "Xi Wang!" Mrs. Shaonu scolded at her son quietly, but Zhi just motioned to her that it was okay. "Is it okay if I call you.....uncle Zhi?" He asked, looking at the large tiger. Zhi just smiled back and nodded, picking up the cub and placing him on his shoulders.

"Of course, you can Xi Wang. And is it okay if I call you Xi?" the white tiger asked to the cub above him. Xi Wang giggled and only nodded his head. To Mei Shaonu, she could only stand back and watch with pride as the image of Zhi and Xi Wang made her remember what it was like to have her husband around- this is what he would have been like if he still lived today.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Can you believe that? Zhi has offered Mei a place up at the Jade Palace! And Zhi is now taking Xi Wang as his own student, a student who has powers. But what about Mei Jing, she seems angry for some reason. Why? Find out next time, bye for now.


	4. Regrets

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter four: Regrets

A/N: Well folks....here it is, chapter four. Now I wonder what could happen now. Mei seemed a bit angry and Mrs. Shaonu was acting a bit...flirty with Zhi, what could go wrong? Let's watch

* * *

It was now getting on into the night. The sun had completely shrunk into the far mountains, leaving behind an aluminous night of shining stars and a half lit moon that shone a pure white light across the Valley. All the resident of the village had now returned to their homes; preparing to rest for the night and gain the energy they needed for the oncoming day. The streets lay deserted; baron- moonlight was the only way for anyone to see where they were going. That is unless their vision was better adjusted at night. Luckily for Zhi Neng, that was advantage of being a white tiger, a feline's vision was always better at night.

The white tiger strode through the stone paved streets. He had left Mei Shaonu's house a few minutes ago, leaving them with smiles on their faces and high hopes for a brighter future. The tiger would be back the next day to help them both with the move. Xi Wang wouldn't stop running around the house repeating the words "I'm living in the Jade Palace!" Zhi only chuckled and laughed at the kid's joy and enthusiasm, it only reminded him of himself when he was younger. The feline continued his stroll through the streets, smiling to himself and his thoughts. The Jade Palace steps soon came into sight and the Jade Palace that sat atop of the mountain.

But as the tiger approached the steps, a sound came from down an alley. The tiger froze in his place. His trained ears tuning into the silence that came from down the narrow walkway - from what he could hear, it sounded like something was down in the shadows, watching him. Now using his senses, the white feline felt the vibrations in the ground, nothing seemed to vibrate but whatever was in the dark alley and Zhi's own heartbeat. Soon the silence was broken with rustling, something or someone was moving, and it was coming right towards Zhi. The tiger quickly towards the shrouded alleyway to see a figure emerging from the shadows, it looked like a feline of some kind. Misjudging the figure for an enemy and not waiting for his eyes to adjust, Zhi quickly charged and tackled the oncoming figure.

Zhi rolled along the floor with the feline figure, soon coming to a halt to find himself on top; grasping the figure by the robe, claws sheathed at the neck. The white tiger panted slightly as he glared down at the fallen figure. "Zhi" it called. The voice sounded familiar, very familiar. It wasn't until Zhi's eyes fully adjusted did he realise that he was straddling Mei Jing.

"Zhi" Mei called again. Zhi blinked a few times before releasing his grip on her robe, retracting his claws from her neck.

"Mei? What are you doing here?" Zhi asked as he removed himself from the white tigress, offering a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I came to get you, and bring you home for dinner. You were late." Mei replied as she brushed herself off and fixed the chest area of her robe. "Why do you always like to pounce on me?" She asked with a smirk.

Zhi smirked back and shrugged "Why not?" He joked; they both chuckled for a moment. But soon the white tiger's ace looked confused for a moment, he looked at Mei. "Mei.....Didn't Po say that I was having dinner at Xi's? His mother offered."

Mei's face now turned into one of annoyance. "Really...." She begun "I guess I worried for nothing then." She added crossing her arms and turning her back to the white tiger. Something didn't make sense to Zhi; he placed a paw on her shoulder and walked around to meet her eyes.

"Is something wrong Mei?" Zhi asked, as he looked at the tigress, the sarcastic tone she just sued was only used when she was really mad, but just not showing it.

"No, not really" She sarcastically spoke again, averting her gaze from his "It's just that I made dinner for the first time, and I wanted you to try it." She replied, turning away again.

Zhi's face fell. "Oh Mei.I'm sorry. I really am, I thought....I didn't know. Mei Shaonu was offering up food and I also needed to-" The tiger was cut off by Mei's killer glare and words, obviously the mention of Xi Wang's mother was not what she best liked.

"What about his mother?" Mei asked, cocking an eyebrow at the tiger. "And why are you _here_ if you finished dinner?" Mei said while trying not to raise her voice.

"If you let me finish." Zhi calmly spoke. "There was something about Xi Wang that I sensed...Mei. He has powers. I had to show his mother, she didn't believe me so I had to show her what I could do." Zhi quickly shut his mouth when he realised that he just spoke the wrong words.

"Whoa, wait. Xi Wang has powers?" Mei asked. "You showed her you're powers?! Even after you promised me not too?" Mei said in an angry voice.

"I had no choice." Zhi quickly retaliated, trying to get Mei to quieten her voice "She wouldn't believe me if I didn't. I know I told you not to show your powers and I made a promise to it as well, but it was for your own safety." Zhi quickly spoke in a hushed tone.

"My own safety? MY OWN SAFETY!? Are you kidding me?!" Mei said in a shout. "Zhi you promised not to show anyone outside of the Palace, your powers!" she added in a worried tone.

The tiger nodded in answer. He continued to explain as Mei looked in confusion. "I could sense that he had something special about him, Mei. There was a familiar aura around him that I noticed and it was just like my own." Zhi answered." And the only way I could say this to Xi Wang's mother was by showing her my powers." Zhi explained as he took her into his arms but Mei Jing's expression changed into one of increasing anger, pushing herself from Zhi's arms she glared at the tiger."I know what I did was wrong, but this is a special occasion." Zhi said, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Zhi, that isn't the point! You _know_ we can't draw attention to ourselves. It's too dangerous!" Mei said while sitting down on a nearby bench.

"I wasn't drawing attention to us, Mei." Zhi said as he sat down next to her. "And it's not that big of a deal, they're going to be living up in the palace anyways...so that means that they're go-" Zhi was interrupted by the white tigress with a growl, she glared at the male feline, jumping up from the bench, to keep her distance from Zhi.

"Live? In the Palace? Have you LOST IT?!" Mei snapped.

Zhi quickly looked around the silent village road. "Mei be quiet...you'll wake the villagers." Zhi shushed trying to keep her voice low, but to wasn't going to happen so easily.

"Now, you're telling me to be quite?! You jerk!" Mei spat.

"Mei! What the hell is wrong with you?" Zhi asked in a now angered tone, trying to keep his calm and quieten the tigress.

"Zhi, what's Shifu going to say about this when she shows up tomorrow?" Mei replied, not calming down.

"Don't worry...the palace staff men are in need of a flowerer for the gardens. She's going to be the taking the job and the spare room so she can bring up her son properly." Zhi explained. "I had to do something Mei, she's a lonely mother who' living in a slum, raising a child. I had to do something."

Considering what Zhi had just told her, the white tigress' thought for a moment and let out a long sigh; shaking her head and unballing her fists she calmly said "Zhi....I want you to leave her where she is."

Now Zhi was the one who was getting angry, getting off the bench, the tiger pointed a strong finger to the tigress' face, inches from her nose. "No! I will NEVER leave someone in a situation like THAT! No one and I mean no one is going to stop me, not you, not Zhu, not even Shifu! I will specifically protect her and her child from anyone. ANYONE!" Zhi growled.

"So what, now you have someone new in your life, and there's no need for me anymore?!" Mei fired back, her anger rising again.

"Now that's NOT what I said!" Zhi snapped back. "Just because she's young, beautiful and has a young son, does not mean I abandon others!" Zhi growled. "But if you carry on like this there will be someone new in my life." Zhi threatened.

"Oh, now she's beautiful? Great job!" Mei replied sarcastically.

Zhi was really getting angry now, his latched out a paw onto the female's wrist, bringer her face inches from his own. His grip was very tight, tearing into her fur. "She's more beautiful than you ever will be." Zhi said, now this really had sparked a fire in Mei. The white tigress used her free paw and slapped Zhi right across the face, unsheathing her claws and allowing them to scratch at his face, tearing into the flesh this caused him to release his grip on her Wrist and stagger back, grasping his cheek.

"You Bastard! YOU UNGREATFUL, SELFISH BASTARD!" Mei replied while turning on her heels, heading straight for the Palace.

Zhi removed his paw to find blood soaking the fur, Zhi growled audibly as he sped after the tigress. Eventually grabbing her arm, tightly, whipping her back round to face him; her eyes coming to snap on the blood flowing claw marks. Zhi's eyes were beginning to glow brightly, snarling as he showed his teeth. "Don't you DARE call me selfish or ungrateful!" He shouted.

"I will and I shall!" Mei shouted in return. "You deserved it...and this" She added, coldly. Soon Zhi's feet began to feel cold, and they continued to get colder. Soon, after a short period of time, a mist was hanging around Zhi's feet. The coldness grew on his fur and skin, eventually the grey fog that was hanging around his feet froze in a sold block of ice and it continued to travel till it got to his waist. "Now, calm down and think about what you've done" Mei replied while turning to leave for the steps again.

Zhi stood there, looking down at the block of ice frozen around his legs and waist. Focusing on his powers, the ice soon began to form in cracks along the surface. Building up his strength in his legs, the tiger shattered the ice. His anger now replaced with rage, the tiger levitated his body and flew right after Mei's body. "You BITCH!" Zhi shouted as she flew right for Mei, not wanting to slow down. Mei turned around and threw her arm out- she twitched her hand in a upward motion, causing a whole wall of Ice to jet from the ground, jamming right into Zhi's waist and rise him into the air. Roaring the tiger removed his body from the ice wall, and used his powers to snap a large block of ice, which he threw at Mei. The tigress easily smashed the block as it came into contact with her fist. But what she didn't anticipate was Zhi hiding behind the ice. The tiger growled as he flew right into her; colliding their bodies together. They rolled around on the floor.

"I put everything in for you!" Zhi growled as the pair continued to fight each other, rolling across the floor whilst attacking a flurry of fist attacks and punches. "EVERYTHING!" Zhi repeated.

"And For what?!" Mei countered.

"To end up finding that you're a cold hearted Bitch!" Zhi shouted as the pair rolled away from each other came as Mei soon came to an abrupt halt on the stone floor where as Zhi landed awkwardly a few paces away with scratches, bite and claw marks all over his body, the same for Mei.

The female white tiger picked herself off the floor. Zhi soon began to move, propping himself up. Furious with the answer given, Mei Jing ran right towards Zhi's body and slapped him across the face on the other side, evening the blood oozing marks on his cheeks as he looked up at her. The white tigress sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I guess everything I've know was a lie." Mei said while having tears roll down her face.

"You better believe it." Zhi said as he got to his feet, allowing the blood to run down his fur and drip onto his tattered robes. "Because you know nothing about me!"

Mei was shocked at what Zhi had just said, but narrowed her eyes as the tears cascaded more and more matting her fur, she growled loudly. "If that's want you want then...fine!" Mei hissed while turning to leave.

"Fine!" Zhi shouted back as he watched his lover walk away. "I gave you everything Mei. I sacrificed my life for you." Zhi shouted out to the white tigress that still walked on."I gave you a life of love and care!" Zhi continue on. "I loved you once! Now I see you're nothing. You were nothing in my life!" The tiger continued to release his rage, not bothering to quieten down or run after her."Now I see that meeting you was the biggest mistake of my life! Not leaving Wan Neng! Meeting you! Loving You! That was the biggest mistake in my life!" Zhi shouted as he pointed to Mei's figure. In the distance, Mei had reached the thousand steps, and began to make her way up the steps, ignoring the Tiger's rants. She knew he was lying and just releasing his anger, but he had hurt her. He had hurt her more than he ever could. Back at where Zhi was, the Tigress was now out of his distance. Still furious, the tiger ran his paws through his heads, forgetting to sheath his claws. He began to pace on the spot, still angry but not with Mei- with himself. Clenching his fists the tiger slammed them down into the stone floor- causing a large creator to form. Shouting out in regret he lowered his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, forming with the blood oozing from his scratched cheek, dripping onto the floor. Soon a thunderous roar came from over head, and it wasn't until a few minutes later did a few droplets fall from the sky, mixing with the small puddle of tears. Eventually the heavy rainfall came pouring over the valley, but Zhi never moved from his spot, he allowed the freezing cold rain to fall onto his body and wash away the pain. "Mei...." Zhi quietly whispered into the open air, trying to call her, but he knew it was useless. "I'm sorry...I'm...s-s-s-sorry. The tiger soon placed a paw up to his eyes as he began to audibly cry, allowing the tears to flow freely.

*Up at the Jade Palace*

Everyone in the Jade Palace was settling into their rooms to rest up for the night. All of the Furious Five, Shifu and his family slept soundly in their beds. The only one who that was still awake was Po. We was finishing up with washing the dishes, he always or occasionally volunteered to wash up whilst the others went to sleep before he himself would retire to his bed and the warmth of Tigress.

As he continued to finish washing the suds over the china set plates, he reminisced about the meal that was prepared for dinner. Even though he cooked, Mei Jing said that she wanted to cook something special tonight and that Zhi was going to be the first to try it. But he never showed up. _That was a nice meal Mei Jing cooked_ Po thought, _but she said that Zhi was meant to taste it first. He never showed up though. I wonder where he could be. _Thesudden slamming sound of a door brought the panda out of his thoughts, causing him to jump out of his fur and go into his own stance of Kung Fu. He soon relaxed as he heard the cursing and mumbling of Mei Jing come down the hallways. The white female feline soon passed the kitchen door, entering and sitting herself down in a chair at the far end, slamming her fists into the table. She hadn't noticed Po. The panda stared in confusion and silence; eventually he walked over to the mumbling tigress and placed a paw on her shoulder, causing her to snap her head at the panda. Po backed up a bit- Mei's eyes were stained with tears and were bloodshot, the fu on her cheeks matted down. Her robe was cut and torn in various places; she looked like she had just been in a fight to Po's view. And she had. Her face softened quickly at the sight of the panda.

"Mei? You okay?" Po asked as he walked back up and placed his paw back on her shoulder.

The white tigress sniffed and wiper her nose with her sleeve; forcing a smile as best she could, Mei Jing said in a croaky voice. "Yeah Po...I'm...I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not..." Po softly said as he took out a chair from under the table and seated himself next to her. "Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked with a smile. That was one thing about Po, no matter what mood anyone was in, they could always talk to the panda- and he would listen intently and always find a cure.

"Well...me and Zhi...we've...... broken up." Mei chocked out as more tears began to flow from her bloodshot eyes.

Po look stunned. "What? Why?" He asked leaning in.

"Well..." Mei began as she wiped away the tears with her paw. "I went to go find him, I did. We started talking it eventually we started to argue, then we began to fight...and....." The white tigress paused, chocking on her own tears, she could bring herself to find the next set of words.

"You broke up." Po simply said, finishing the sentence for her.

Mei Jing only let out a gasp of air. "Oh, Po, I- I don't know what to do. I mean.... we've always argued, but he...he really hurt me. I don't know what to do." Mei sobbed as she placed her head in her heads. Po only looked at her for a moment. The way she was describing Zhi was nothing compared to what the panda had seen, Zhi was usually kind-hearted and helpful. It was true he got mad on occasions but he never hurt anyone, especially not Mei. Te panda leaned in; gently taking her paws into his own, removing them from her face to find more tears still rolling down her cheeks. The panda sighed as he took a paw and smoothly wiped away the tears from her eyes and cupped her chin.

"Listen to me, Mei." Po said in a soft tone. "Everything will be fine. Just give him time, he'll come back." The panda replied with a smile. Mei Jing smile slightly back and nodded. "Good, now...come here." Po said as he motioned for her to come into his open arms. The white tigress graciously accepted and leaned into the panda's open arms, wrapping her paws around him in a hug. "Just give him time." Po repeated in a whisper.

*Back down in the valley*

Zhi had now built up the will power to pick himself up. He was walking through the rain, but not towards the Jade Palace. He wouldn't be sleeping there. Not tonight, not after what he had done. Mei would never forgive him because of what he said; he knew he had broken her heart. And he could feel his own being torn in to. But he needed a place to stay, and only one came to mind.

AS he continued his walk through the pouring shower, not wanting to run but rather let it soak him and wash away the pain, the white tiger began to let his aching heart sing.

For every time you had to go asleep alone.  
For every time I tried to rush past hope you wouldn't notice.  
For every time I said something to make you cry.  
Now that all is said and done, I can't deny.

I'm so sorry for anything I might have done.  
And I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt the only one,  
And I'm sorry, the best laid plans sometimes fall through,  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.

For every time I lied right to your face,  
And you knew it.  
For all the wasted time that we cannot replace.  
For every time that a discussion turned into an argument, we'd fight.  
Hey, how I wish that I could have it back tonight.

I'm so sorry for anything I might have done.  
And I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt the only one,  
And I'm sorry, the best laid plans sometimes fall through,  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.

To try and count your tears would be like standing in the rain.  
The weather's been bad, for that I'll gladly take the blame.  
Now our two separate lives will never ever be the same,  
But I hope that you can forgive someday.

I'm so sorry for anything I might have done.  
And I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt the only one,  
And I'm sorry, the best laid plans sometimes fall through,  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.

Now finished with the song, Zhi took the final turn onto the street to find himself outside his destination. Walking slowly through the rain, the white tiger went up to the front door. Raised a paw and knocked onto the wooden frame. It was a few minute later did the door open to reveal the owner holding a candle. "Zhi?" the owner looked surprised by the appearance of the white tiger. He was in bad shape with his clothes torn and bloody cheeks, all illuminated by the burning candle flame.

"Hey Mrs. Shaonu. Sorry but um...can I stay here tonight?" Zhi asked with a slight smile towards the female feline.

The female feline stood mouth a gape for a moment but shook herself of her stare and quickly opened the door to allow the rain soaked tiger in "Of-of course, please come in." She said. Zhi entered as quickly as he could, he stood just on the inside hallways, not wanting to get any water over anything precious or upset Shaonu. Mei Shaonu quickly shut the door to keep out the cold air and rain; she walked beside the white tiger and took him by the arm, leading him up the stairs to a spare room. The wet fur soaked her paw but she didn't mind, her only thoughts were getting Zhi some towels and, a warm set of clothes and a place to sleep. She eventually found a bundle of towels and handed them to Zhi. Then she went through a few draws and returned with a neatly folded pair of clothes. She held them as if she was holding the Emperor's child. She looked down and stroked the material, Zhi watched intently as he dried himself of with the towels. "These were my husband's." She looked up to the tiger that was finishing up with drying himself off. "They should fit you, you look about his size." She said, placing them on a mat on the floor. "Is this okay for you Master Zhi?" She asked as she looked at the tiger. Zhi Neng smiled from cheek to cheek, a few more drops of blood falling from the cuts given by Mei Jing's claws.

"It's perfect, Mrs. Shaonu." He replied smiling.

"Good. Now, we should get you out of these torn clothes, and stitch up these cuts." She said, walking towards the tiger and began to undo the sash around Zhi's waist. The tiger was resistant at first but soon allowed the female to undress him. Eventually the sash and robe came off and were chucked aside. As Mei Shaonu turned around to face Zhi, she stared in complete awe for a moment at the sight of Zhi's figure. He had muscles in all the right places, his fur may have been matted but the look of the muscles easily showing underneath almost caused the female to lose her balance; the cuts, claw and bite marks were almost unnoticeable. It was a good thing he had pants on too. But soon snapping herself out of imagination, Shaonu walked towards the tiger and took a towel and began to dry him off where the robe was once placed, getting close to the tiger, very close. Zhi did nothing but stare at the female as she continued to dry him off. Eventually the two felines' eyes met and everything froze, Zhi stared down into the ocean blue eyes of Mei Shaonu as she stared up into his pure sun-like yellow orbs. The two slowly leaned in to one another. Their lips soon met in a sweet tender kiss. They soon broke and gasped before looking each other's eyes. They kissed again, but this time it was more passionate. Zhi placed his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zhi lifted her off the floor as she latched he legs around his waist. The kiss full of lust and ferocity.

Zhi soon moved them both towards the sleeping mat, kneeling down before placing Mei Shaonu on the floor, and beginning to undo her night gown buttons.

----------

A/N: Uh Oh...what's Zhi doing?! This is wrong! What's Mei going to say when she finds out? Till the next chapter...bye


	5. Welcoming with open arms

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 5 – Welcoming with open arms

A/N: Well where we last left off is Zhi "sleeping over" Mei Shaonu's house to escape the rain. What will happen when Zhi takes them up to the palace for their new start in life? Let's look and see.

-------------

Morning had now come to the Valley of Peace. The orange coloured sun crept out from on the horizon. Due to the harsh rain the previous night a cool morning breeze blew across the valley, brushing against the dew covered grass. The suns reflecting each droplet, making them shine like diamonds. Over the far side of the valley, in Mei Shaonu's house, Mei began to stir from her sleep. She seemed to wake up and find herself in the spare room of her home, the covers pulled over her body- which was completely naked. She looked around the room and soon found her clothes in a messy pile near where she lay. She reached over to her clothes and got dressed.

As she exited her room a smell of cooking ran past her nose. It seemed to be coming from downstairs. Following her nose, Mei went downstairs- the scent of cooking getting stronger- hesitantly she came to the doorway of the kitchen where she found the back of Zhi Neng. The fully dressed tiger was happily preparing breakfast, humming a low tune to himself as he prepared the morning meal. A few essentials were flying around the kitchen, salt being dashed into bowls, dough being rolled and strung out and cut by a knife as if there was an invisible beings walking around the room. It was obvious he was using his power again, now that Mei had seen them in action once it didn't freak her out as much.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people." Mei heard the tiger say as without turning around "Especially when they're cooking you breakfast" he eventually wheeled round to reveal two bowls of steaming hot noodles in his paws, he offered one to Mei. She took it; it felt warm against her cold paws.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, whilst cupping the warm bowl to herself.

"I could feel you. Every time something or someone moves or makes a noise I can tell who or what they are through vibrations in the floor." Zhi explained. "It's a skill I picked up whilst I was travelled."

"You're not from here?" Mei asked, seeming surprised.

Zhi shook his head. "No. Even though my name is Zhi Neng, I'm not from China. I was born in another country, when I was young my parents moved here. Only my little sister was born in China." Zhi explained as he walked past the feline and sat down at the table. Mei did the same.

"Then where are you from?"

"A country called the England. It's far from here, but I still remember what it was like. But China has always been a more......free flowing and peaceful place to me, although that did not stop me from travelling around the world and meeting new people." Mei looked intrigued by the tiger's explanation.

"I can see it has taken a great advantage to you."

Zhi smiled "That it has." As the two continued to converse, Little Xi Wang eventually came into the room, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes with a paw whilst the other held onto his toy. Zhi noticed the little infant. "Morning little Xi, sleep well?" Zhi asked.

"Morning Mama." Xi Wang greeted groggily, obviously not hearing Zhi; that is until he saw the white tiger. "Uncle Zhi?" He asked with his eyes adjusting. Zhi nodded in approval with a warm smile.

Mei got out of her seat and walked over to the infant. "Morning Xi Wang.... how's my little man?" She spoke whilst crouching down and picking him up in her arms.

"I' fine Mama. Why is uncle Zhi here?" He asked curiously, still looking at the tiger.

"Oh, well uncle Zhi got caught in the rain on his way back to the palace. So I let him stay here last night." Mei explained as she walked over to the table and placed the child down, letting him climb into a seat. "He made us breakfast." Zhi slid the bowl of noodles across the table. Xi Wang looked up at the tiger who only motioned to the meal in front of him. Xi Wang took his spoon and took a bite, the taste was amazing, it was also the right temperature for someone his age and size.

"Wow" Xi exclaimed as he swallowed his food. "This is amazing. Thank you uncle Zhi" Little Xi dove into his food making sure to get every last bite. Zhi smiled as he watched the young child eat before turning to Mei who sat back down in her seat. He watched in anticipation as she picked up her chopsticks, taking a few noodle strands and placing them into her mouth. As she bit down her eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates, her whiskers standing out in ends well as her fur. As she swallowed a wave of pleasure filled through her body, making her gasp. Zhi looked at her with intention. "How is it?" he asked.

"My Gods, Zhi this IS amazing." Mei complimented as she took another bite. The white tiger beamed in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it, because this if the first time I've ever cooked." Zhi simply said with light embarrassment. Mei almost chocked on her next bite.

"You're serious?!" She asked. Zhi nodded. "Well I must say that it is one fantastic breakfast, I've never been able to make nor have a meal this amazing." Zhi's smile got bigger as he continued to watch the two cheetahs enjoy his cooking. Mei soon noticed something. "Aren't you going to have some as well?" She asked.

Zhi shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry" he lied. "Besides you're going to need the energy, there's a lot of stairs to climb to get to the Jade Palace." The two cheetahs nodded and continue to finish their meals. Zhi offered to do the dishes whilst Xi Wang and Mei finished packing. Eventually everything was ready. Soon later the three felines were leaving the house for the last time, heading for their new home in the Grand Jade Palace.

*Atop the Thousand Steps*

The three felines had now reached the final step of the thousand of steps leading up to the Jade Palace entrance. Zhi had carried most of the bags, saying that he 'has the strength and that it will make it easier for them both'. Unfortunately for them he was right. Halfway up, Xi Wang couldn't walk any further so Zhi decided to place the infant on his shoulders. Although Mei seemed to be having troubles every time Zhi offered to help she would deny him. So he sneakily used his powers to make the luggage lighter. Now at the top Zhi set little Xi down who went over to his mother and helped her with the last couple of steps.

"By the Gods" Mei wheezed out as she set down the bags in her hands and bent over to get her breath back. "How can you not feel tired?" She asked Zhi.

"I have to do way worse training than that, trust me." Zhi said with a smile. Mei only smiled back, finally getting enough air. Zhi picked up a few more of the bags and walked over to the door, pushing them open to reveal the jade palace arena. Mei stared in awe at the sight, where as little Xi only smiled, he had been through this way so many times. Zhi walked through the entrance, one of the doors bouncing back and closing shut. Zhi set down the bags and was about to call for Mei and little Xi to come through but was stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Zhi" the voice called to the tiger. Zhi turned to find the Shifu standing on top of the stage in the Jade Palace Arena. The white tiger groaned audibly, Shifu was the last person that Zhi wanted to see. But he knew that he would have to tell Shifu about Shaonu sooner or later- it looked like it was going to be a lot sooner than he expected. Zhi said for Mei and her son to wait outside the doors as he crossed over the large arena to the stone steps where Shifu descended. The two eventually met.

Zhi seemed uneasy but stood with confidence against the cold stair of Shifu's blue pupil- although their colour was soft; they glared at Zhi Neng like ice. "Zhi..." Shifu began sternly, "I have been told that you were bringing someone from the village to come and live in the palace." Shifu's glare still remained cold as he cocked an eyebrow to the tiger. "Is this true?"

Zhi took in a deep breath and answered. "Yes, Master. This is true." His voice hiding no lie; the tiger seemed fixed on the aged panda's face as he could not tell if it softened in relief or in annoyance- maybe it was both. The red panda turned away and stoked one o his moustaches. Zhi decided to act swiftly. "But it is for a good cause, Shifu. I've seen something very special and rare in this family." Shifu's face shot up. Zhi continued on. "It was when I took Xi Wang home yesterday. I could sense a familiar aura coming from him. It's very much like my own; I think he has powers, Shifu." The red panda seemed dazed for a minute. "And his mother....." the white feline paused for a minute as he side-glanced back to the entrance; thinking of Mei and Xi. "She was living in poor conditions" Shifu seemed to be pondering the information he was receiving. "I could not leave such a young woman with a child in such a place. She lost her husband in the past." Zhi didn't notice the slight twitch in Shifu's eyes. "The last thing I could do was offering her a place here in the Palace- somewhere for her to raise Xi Wang properly, work a reasonable job and allow her son to be taught kung fu as well as make friends. I hear that Lu Bao and Xi Wang get along very nicely."

Shifu blinked for a moment as he looked at Zhi, the panda seemed anger by the news. Zhi seemed to go on but Shifu snapped up a paw to silence the feline. Zhi went quiet. "Zhi, are you trying to tell me that you've found a young woman, thinking that she can work and live up in the palace? Taking on her son as a student and hoping that I wouldn't even notice?" Zhi remained silent. He sighed and nodded in answer, lost for words.

Shifu burst in a hearty laugh, catching the feline way off guard. Zhi looked at Shifu as if he was deranged or not himself. "Zhi, the only thing that's wrong with this is that you did what I failed to realise in doing for many years." Zhi looked dumbstruck; his jaw felt liked it dropped all the way to the floor in awe. Shifu turned and limped towards the arena entrance. Zhi stood froze for a few seconds but soon slapped himself out of the shocked trance and walked beside the panda. His eyes asking a question. _What do you know, that you're not telling me?_ "I know of Xi Wang's family, I was once friends with Mrs. Shaonu's husband, we were great friends in my younger years all the way up until the day he died."Zhi listened intently. "For years on end I helped Xi Wang's father, Hǎo Rén, to ensure that he and his family received everything they needed."

Zhi thought for a moment. "But what happened to Xi Wang's father?" Shifu stopped in motion; he released a sighing breath before continuing on. "I think that Mrs. Shaonu should tell you herself." The panda answered, his voice filled with remorse "a story is better told by those who know it well." These words caused Zhi to suddenly think about yesterday, when he was in Mei's house. _A story is better told by those who know it well.....then I have story yet to tell. _Zhi came out of thought as he placed a paw on the small panda's shoulder, holding him back. "Shifu wait here. I'll bring them in."

The tiger went to the wooden doors and disappeared behind their wooden frames. A few minutes later he returned with Mei Shaonu carrying her bags and Xi Wang clutching her dress tightly in one paw whilst the other held onto his toy version of Po. Zhi came in with a few other bags in his hands. He set them down as Shifu approached the felines. Mei greeted Shifu with a respectable bow. Shifu did the same back. "Mrs. Shaonu. It's good to see you again." Shifu said with a smile.

Mei chuckled lightly. "Likewise Master Shifu, it has been a while"

"I see you look well. How have things been?"

"Difficult." Mei breathed out "But I've been able to work it out as best I can."

"That you have. I know that Hao would be proud of you." Shifu said calmly as best he could. Zhi suddenly felt as if Shifu should take back what he just said, the mention of Mei's husband caused a tear to roll down her cheek. But he remained silent as the female feline smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you, Shifu. I know he would be."

Shifu nodded and clapped his hand together. "Now Mei, I understand that Zhi here has offered you the gardener job here in the palace." Mei nodded in approval. "Well I must say that we would be happy to take you on as our new gardener. You will be living in the staff dormitories with your son. And Xi Wang will be Zhi's newest pupil." Shifu looked towards Zhi who smiled back, glad to know that Shifu was allowing him to take Xi Wang on as his own student. "He will make an excellent Kung Fu master. I am sure of it" Mei's smile grew from cheek to cheek. "You will rest for today and begin work tomorrow." Shifu explained. Mei nodded, and bowed. Shifu did the same.

"Now do you need help with your bags?" Shifu asked.

"Oh, no it's okay Shifu. Zhi has been helping me with it all." Mei motioned to the white tiger. "But I'm thankful for offering your help." Mei picked up a few of her bags as Zhi did the same.

"Very well, Zhi knows where the dormitories are, he'll take you there." Shifu turned to leave with his hands laid behind his back, but he paused. "Oh Zhi, I need to speak with you before the day is over. You can find me in the kitchen; do not try to skip this meeting. Do I make myself clear?" Shifu eyed the tiger in a stern tone. Zhi cringed; somehow he knew that it was not going to be pleasant. The white tiger did have a feeling he knew what it was going to be about, and it wasn't only going to be him and Shifu tonight.

"Yes Master." Zhi replied holding in annoyed sigh. Shifu turned and left. Zhi turned to Mei and Xi "Shall we get moving them?" Mei nodded as she followed Zhi towards the stairs with bags in hand.

*In the dormitories*

"Well here we are." Zhi said as he opened the door of the staff dormitories. The door creaked open to reveal a simple room. It was much like the students' dormitories. The room was a reasonable size for two. Two mats were laid out on different corners of the room as well as a pair of clothes for Mei. Zhi moved aside for the pair of felines to examine their new room.

Little Xi stared in awe at his new bedroom. "Is this our room, uncle Zhi?" He asked Zhi, looking up the tiger whilst holding his toy.

"That's right, Xi." Zhi replied as he walked into the room, setting down the bags and ruffling the cub's fur on his head, causing him to giggle. "There is where you'll be staying from now on. This is your new home."Zhi smiled at the cub who squealed with joy.

"Zhi" Mei called the tiger. "Can I have a private talk with you?" She asked, walking out the door. "Xi Wang" his mother spoke, the cub turned to face his mother. "Be a dear and start unpacking your things. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay, Mama." Little Xi replied as he began to look amongst the bags for his belongings. Zhi left the room with Mei Shaonu out into the corridor and onto the palace grounds. They walked among the paths in silence. It was a bit nerve racking for them both, eventually Zhi broke the silence.

"Mei. What is you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, stopping by one of the few gardens.

"Zhi, I can't thank you enough for what you've done." She began, facing towards Zhi "But I feel that this is too much. I mean i...." She paused and turned away from the white tiger, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's about what happened last night."

"Oh, yeah.....that." Zhi said looking away. "I'm sorry if you feel uneasy about it." The tiger rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry." Mei said turning around.

Zhi looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"What happened last night...I shouldn't have done that." Mei said looking down.

Zhi stepped forward and cupped her chin, causing her to look him in the eye. "Listen, Mei. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I somehow seduced you into doing it even though I now you had a husband and that you have a child already. I should have restrained myself."

Mei looked away for a moment but soon spoke "Well, I guess we're both at fault. It's been a while since I've done THAT before." Mei said with a light blush on her face, it was visible beneath her golden fur.

Zhi chuckled to himself. "Yeah....me too" Zhi paused for a moment "Look Mei. I just want to know that you're happy. This is a fresh new start for you and Xi, and I'm sure things will be much better. I'll be here for you." He took her paw into his own. "You know that, right?"

The female giggled and welcomed his soft touch "Yeah, I know. Thanks for the tip." Mei said with a smile. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for work." She added while turning back to the student quarters.

"Well if it's okay with you? May I give you a hand?" Zhi said with a smile.

"Really now, are you sure?" Mei asked with a smile.

"Just a little more to what I've already done, and once I'm finished you can get some rest whilst I take Xi to find Lu Bao, I'm sure he's eager to play." Zhi beamed as he walked up to the feline.

"My, my....a lady's man and a father figure? I must say, every time I look at you, I feel like I'm seeing my husband reincarnated." Mei said with a pleasant smile and walked onwards with Zhi by her side.

Zhi stopped for a moment but soon smiled brightly and continued on walking. "I believe that no one is lost, even when they die their souls are among us, watching over us." Zhi's voice broke slightly, his grin fading, but he tried to keep it with a smile. "Its how I know my family is alive, so to speak."

The female feline was taken back in surprise "Wow, you're strong." Mei said with a smile.

"Both physically and spiritually" Zhi joked. The pair laughed together as they walked back into the dorms.

But before they enter, Mei stopped Zhi and stepped in front of him, placing her paws on his chest whilst looking into his eyes with seduction and lust "Well, if you're feeling up to it. I guess I could spare a bit of free time... just for you" Mei said with a wink.

"Always" Zhi winked back with a smirk. Taking her paw in his own he lead them both back into the room where little Xi Wang was about halfway through unpacking his things. "But first we need to get things sorted" Zhi said as he released his grip n her hand, reaching for a bag and began to unpack.

"Right, work first. Play later." Mei said while placing a small kiss on Zhi's lips before finding a bag of her own.

"For us all....Hey, little Xi" Zhi called to the feline cub. "If we hurry up I'll take you to find Lu Bao. How does that sound?"

"Yay!!" Xi Wang said while jumping up and down. Zhi smiled as he continued to unpack, but n the back of his mind he could not help but think about what Shifu was going to talk to him about.

-------------------

A/N: Well now Xi Wang and Mei Shaonu now live in the Jade Palace and Lu Bao is going to be great friends with Xi Wang. And Zhi is going to get a little "free time" with Mei. Lucky guy ^...^ .But what did Shifu have to talk to Zhi about? Something seems to be wrong, but what? Till next time, night.


	6. Acceptance in Denial

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 6- Acceptance in Denial

A/N: Well it looks like we've let off with Zhi having some 'fun' with Mei Shaonu. But don't forget that Shifu wanted to speak to him, what's it about? Why does Zhi feel uneasy? Let's watch.

------------

It was well into the night. The entire valley was in quiet slumber; even those up in the Jade Palace seemed at ease in their rooms. In the staff dormitories, Zhi Neng silently lay beside the body of Mei Shaonu, with Xi Wang sleeping on a spate mat on the other side of the room. Xi Wang and his mother were both asleep, both wearing pleasant smiles on their faces. Zhi on the other hand, was wide awake; lying on his side, facing Mei as she was facing back at him in her slumber. The white tiger smiled at the beautiful sight.

The moment they had just shared not too long ago was heavenly for them both and now they both lay naked underneath a shared cover, enjoying each other's warmth and affection. Zhi brought up a paw and lightly, yet lovingly stoked Mei's cheek, which caused her to stir a little but not enough to wake her. Leaning over Zhi placed a kiss to her forehead. "I have to go, I'll be back." He whispered to her sleeping form as he got out from under the covers and got dressed. Before exiting, the tiger took one last glance back into the room at the two sleeping felines. Smiling to himself, Zhi left.

*In the Jade Palace Hallways*

Zhi had just reached the inside of the jade Palace halls, venturing towards the dormitories. Along his stroll from the staff dorms, Zhi let his mind wonder freely; mainly thinking about his time with Mei Shaonu, the joyful look on Lu Bao and Xi Wang's faces as they ran off together to have fun as friends. _It's good to see them both happy._ Zhi thought to himself. _This is a brand new start._ But even through all his happy thoughts, Zhi could not help but let a tint of curiosity tug at his mind; mainly to do with what Shifu wanted to talk about, somehow Zhi could not shake the feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. But he was going to find out once he found the red panda.

Walking past the dormitories and down into the kitchen hallway, to his surprise he could see a light illuminating from the doorway._ Probably Po, he usually likes to get a midnight snack. _The white feline had not eaten all day; his stomach was starting to go against skipping its necessary requirements. _Might get something myself whilst I'm here._ Walking into the kitchen, Zhi paused as he found Shifu sitting by the table with a cup of tea in his hands, a few candles on the table, giving the room a bright illuminating feature.

Shifu turned towards the entrance "Ah, Zhi. You made it." He said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I made sure of it, Master Shifu" Zhi replied as he took a seat at the end of the table, placing his paws on the wooden table he spoke. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Wanting to get to the main pint and be done with it.

Shifu placed the hot cup back onto the table. "You seemed rather... _eager _to have that leopardess move here to the Jade Palace this morning. Tell me, why is that?" Shifu asked, eyeing Zhi with a cocked eyebrow.

Zhi sighed in arrogance, he had a feeling this was what it was going to be about. "I already told you. She was living in poor conditions, trying to raise a child, who of which has powers he does not yet know about." Zhi bean quickly. "I offered her the gardener job to live a better life." Zhi looked towards the red panda; he could see that it was not the answer Shifu was looking for; the red panda was searching for something else.

"Really now?" Shifu asked, facing to tiger. "That wasn't what it looked like to me, when I was standing at the corner of the dormitories, this morning." He added, taking another sip.

Zhi's eye snapped wide open- apparently Shifu was in the staff dormitories when he and Mei were having their 'free time'. "You spied on me?!" He asked sternly in a loud voice.

Shifu placed the cup back down. "I didn't spy. I overheard you." He said calmly. The red panda soon stepped down from the table and walked towards the kitchen entrance, bamboo flute held lightly against his back. "Follow me." He quietly said. Zhi did as ordered and got up to follow. Shifu lead them into the open night. "Now Zhi" Shifu began as he continued to walk. "I know that this should be none of my concern, but I'm under the impression that one of my students is hurt; probably two." Zhi seemed confused by Shifu's words. He was not told about any injuries.

"Was there an accident?" Zhi asked.

"No. Not exactly"

"Then I'm confused. What exactly do you mean?" They soon reached the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Shifu took a seat upon one of the rocks, placing the bamboo flute in his lap "What I mean is that there has been something going on with you and Mei, Mei Jing that is." Zhi looked at the sitting panda with narrowed eyes.

"Where is this going?"

"Well, maybe I should be asking questions, not you. Now tell me, have you and Mei Jing fought recently?"

Zhi just nodded his head as he crossed his arms and turned to look out into the wide expense of mountains and the fully lit moon in the distance. "I want an answer Zhi, a proper one."

"Fine! Yes, we've had a fight. Happy?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that to. Anyways, have you two broken up?"

"We have."

"Why have you broken up?"

"And why should I tell you?" Zhi asked, now turning to face the panda. "This has nothing to do with you."

"If it involves my students or family, which apparently it does, I tend to find out why. So tell me." Shifu replied in a stern voice.

"Well I'm not going to. Now if this all you're going to talk to me about, I'm going back to bed." Zhi turned on his heels and began a powerful stride back to the Jade Palace, but as quick as lightning, Shifu was in front of him, sweeping the tiger's feet from beneath him. "You're not going anywhere! Not until you tell me the truth." Zhi flipped himself onto his feet and tackled Shifu. Both using their kung fu moves, the two fought in a sparring match; Zhi trying to pass Shifu where as Shifu tried to prevent Zhi from leaving, although, due to both of them being on a cliff, they had to be careful of the narrow space they had to fight. Eventually Zhi was able to pass Shifu by using his powers Zhi now had Shifu pinned down. "Now I'm leaving." Zhi wheeled around and began to walk away, still using his powers to hold Shifu down. But the tiger stopped suddenly. He shifted his feet slightly across the floor and listened intently. His anger rising, Zhi turned around and strode towards the pinned down Shifu. "Why didn't you tell me we were being watched?!" Zhi exclaimed at the panda.

"Because it was not time for them to be part of this conversation"

"Well it is now." Zhi replied as he turned around and spoke into the night. "Zhu, Mei. Come out. Now!" Nothing happened for a few moments, but eventually from out of the shadows of the Sacred Peach Tree, Zhu Zhang and a very pissed off Mei Jing stood. "How long have you been following us?" Zhi asked.

"From the kitchen, to here." Zhu replied simply.

"And why wouldn't you reveal yourselves?"

"Because we wanted to hear what you had to say." Zhu said motioning to himself and the angered white tigress next to him.

"Well I have nothing else to say." Zhi said as he released Shifu from the ground, walking back down the stairs and back towards the palace.

Zhu whispered a chant under his breath, and glyph now blocked Zhi's way, encasing all of them into a dome-like barrier around the tree. Zhi slammed his paws against the glyph wall, but it looked like that he couldn't break it.

"Sorry Zhi. Not this time" Zhu replied.

Zhi sighed as he slammed a fist against the glyph causing a ripple to appear for a short while. "I thought that YOU would understand this the most, Zhu." The tiger turned around and faced the wolf. "I guess it's going to be a long night." The tiger remained where he was, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it you want?"

"We just want to talk, Zhi." Shifu spoke as he got to his feet. "I have told both Zhu and Mei Jing about the fact that you and Mrs. Shaonu are a couple now. So think it's only proper if we try to sort things out civilised."

"And we also know what you did with Xi Wang's mother, Zhi" Zhu added.

Zhi's eye twitched a little. "Well, what _I_ want to know is what it has to do with you! Any of you" Zhi said, looking Shifu, Zhu and Mei Jing in the eye. The tiger calmed himself down, a smirk appearing on his face "But I'm not hiding anything. It's true, we're a couple now." Zhi explained quickly, he side glanced to a very pissed off white tigress "And we're happy." he added as his smirk got wider.

"Liar." said Zhu quickly and clearly.

Zhi's expression hardened. "Jealous, Zhu? This has nothing to do with you. If anybody it's between me and Mei Jing. Not you guys. But seen as she won't speak to me, that's not going to happen"

"Yeah... No. Not likely Zhi. A person just doesn't move from one person to next after a break up. It violates the rules." Zhu said calmly; pulling out a card from his sleeve

"Rules are meant to be broken" Zhi backfired.

"Not when comes to love, it doesn't" Zhu said while hovering a card in front of Zhi."Not only that, you're in pain." Zhu said placing another card in front of Zhi, now having two cards in front of him.

"I'm not the one in pain." Zhi said as calmly as he could; blowing the cards away slightly, but they returned to in front of his face."So spare me the cards, Zhu."

"That's not what they dictate." Zhu said, having the cards turned around, now facing Zhi. "Remember Zhi, my predictions are NEVER wrong." Zhu reminded the tiger. And it was true, whenever the lupine would go into his state of Arcana, his predictions were never wrong. "Also, the Lovers Arcana in upside down, and the Tower Arcana is right side up. Do you know what they mean?" Zhu asked the tiger.

Zhi shrugged, not even trying to answer _that_ type of question. "What?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

"The upside down Lover means misery, and sadness in ones heart or failing to understand someone." Zhu began to explain. "Whereas the tower that is right side up, meaning lies and deceptions. So clearly, you _are_ in pain. You're just using Mei to escape that pain." Zhu said.

Zhi's face and eye sharpened again, growling the tiger grabbed the two cards in his paw, crushing them with pure anger. "I am NOT using Mei as an escape!" He shouted throwing them back onto the floor. "She loves me and I love her. And she has a son, I feel like I'm part of a family now! I have sadness in my heart because I lost that a long time ago." The tiger's eyes were beginning to well slightly with tears. Zhi stepped forward to the wolf, standing a few feet from him. "I do not intend to let it happen again!"

Zhu's expression remained the same, calm and slightly victorious. "You just proved my point Zhi. See?" Both cards returned to their original state, and Zhu put the Lovers away, leaving out the Tower, which now turned upside down. He also pulled out the Moon Arcana, which was in the upright position. "You are in pain. The Tower in now in the down position, it means down fall. And the Moon, is in the upright position, it means hesitation, and mystery. You don't know what's right, right know, you say you love Mei; thought that's just a facade, and your saying you no longer have any interest in Mei jing, yet you returned to the Palace and stayed here. You don't know what to do. Do You?" Zhu asked.

"That...that...not the -" Zhi never finished his babbling sentence before Zhu asked the same question again in a more stern tone.

"You don't know DO YOU?" Zhu said in a firm tone.

"I I---alright FINE!" Zhi said as he slammed his fists onto the glyph again in frustration. "I don't know what to do. But I AM happy this way!" zhu was about to open his mouth but Zhi cut him short. "And don't you dare say otherwise!" Zhi sharply said pointing a finger to the lupine.

Zhu moved his Zhi's hand away gently, and took out another card, this time; it was The Death Arcana, which was now in the downright position. "Zhi, if you were happy, then The Death Arcana would be in the upright position, right now it means resilient to change. You still Love Mei Jing" Explained Zhu.

Zhi never moved from his position of slamming his fists against the glyph, his muscles were tense, nostrils flaring. "Don't test me Zhu! I'm warning you and I'm only warning you once! Leave me be! I love Mei Shaonu and no one else. Am I clear?" He asked, turning his head slightly.

"It seems you leave me no choice Zhi." said placing the forepaw over his left eye, which caused an eye to appear in the vertical position, and it locked on to Zhi."I'll have to go into the depths of your mind to test that fact." Zhu stated sharply.

"You'll do no such thing!" Zhi threatened loudly, as he turned quickly to the wolf, the tiger's eyes began to glow slightly. Zhu removed his paw from his eye and the vertical eye disappeared Shifu's muscles tensioned a bit, if Zhi was going to strike, he would have to intercept and stop the tiger. "Why can't you just let me live my life?! The way I want to?!" he asked to the trio. No one answered for a while, but Shifu soon spoke up.

"Because, Zhi, to gain means to lose, and to lose is to gain." Shifu explained. "No sacrifice...no victory." He added. Zhi seemed to calm down by his master's words.

"I know what you say is true, Shifu." Zhi spoke calmly now, his eyes turning back to their normal shade. The tiger walked over to the tree and placed a paw against its smooth surface, his back to the trio. "I've lost so much and yet I've gained an equal amount." Zhi spoke, trying to reason.

Zhu stepped forward and placed a paw on the tiger's shoulder, Zhi flinched slightly "But Zhi, what are you willing to gain, should you leave the woman your TRUELY Love?' Zhu asked. Zhi looked towards Mei Jing, who only started back, their eyes locked. _What am I willing to gain? I know what I'm willing to gain_. Zhi thought. The white tiger flinched as the same thoughts replayed in his mind. _I know what I want to gain._ _What to gain! WHAT TO GAIN! _Now completely filled with rage, Zhi's paws balled into fists. Wheeling around the white tiger aimed his fists, making contact with Zhu's lower jaw. The grey lupine stumbled backwards before falling on his backside, causing the him to release the glyph dome trapping them all. Mei jing ran to Zhu's side, finding his lips bleeding. Shifu, seeing enough, quickly placed himself between the two males before Zhi could attack.

The white tiger fists were still balled, his breathing was heavy and in pants. Apparently what Zhu had said caused a spark of pure anger and frustration to explode from within the tiger. Still feeling hatred, Zhi raised another balled fists aiming straight for Zhu. Shifu glared at the tiger with a looked that said 'Don't you touch him, or you're in trouble' look, but Zhi wasn't noticing Shifu's glare, his eyes solely fixed on the injured lupine. Zhi's face softened, he could see what he was doing. He had hurt his friend. He hurt his best friend over some words. But it was_ what_ he said. What he said. His face tightened again into snarl; roaring, Zhi attacked, his eyes glowing brightly.

------------

A/N: Uh Oh. It seems that Zhi is really pissed off. What's going to happen? Tune in next time.


	7. Separate Lives

Another day in Paradise

Chapter 7- Separate lives

A/N: Hey, hey. Long time no see. Well now the wait is over. Let's see what Zhi does.

* * *

As Zhi charged forward, Shifu wasted no time in intervening. But something happened that actually shocked Shifu as well as Mei jing. When Zhi attacked, his entire body began to glow. His stripes turned to pure white, he continued to glow brighter and brighter and with it, Zhi's clothes changed to a snowy colour and his eyes beamed a pure yellow shade. Soon Zhi was within striking distance he fazed himself right through Shifu and Mei Jing until he came right above Zhu, pinning the wolf to the floor. "Why." The tiger growled at the wolf.

Zhu seemed unfazed. "Why what?" He asked the glowing tiger in a calm manner.

Zhi snarled as he slammed the wolf against the floor, hard. "You know damn well 'what'." Shifu and Mei were about to advance on the tiger but Zhu motioned with his paw to stay where they were. "Why? Why do you have to ask me these questions? I've let you live your life of free will without ever interrupting unless you were in trouble." Zhi's body began to get dimmer and dimmer as he continued on. "You said that you would always stand by me and in return I said the same to you. I said I'd protect those I love and care about. I am willing to gain nothing more than what I once had." Now that Zhi was calming down, his eyes turning back to their normal colour, the tiger removed himself from Zhu's body, allowing him to sit up. "That's what I'm willing to gain." Zhi sighed as he got to his feet and walked past Shifu and Mei to the edge of the mountain. Zhu picked himself off the floor.

"Zhi, there's nothing you will gain from doing this. I know what you feel, as does Mei. We share a connection unlike any other."

"You three are practically one person, split into three souls." Shifu added, seeing where this was going. "Why must you destroy something that precious?"

Zhi didn't turn around as he spoke. "I'm not destroying it Shifu. Me, Zhu and Mei will always be together. I just don't love Mei anymore. She's no meaning to me."

After a short moment of silence, "Zhi" Mei spoke up for the first time since the conversation had started, and she sounded very upset, to the point where tears were forming. "Why do you not love me anymore? I know we had a fight, but every couple does eventually. But we can look past this. We can start over and continue on living each other. We'll be together forever. We'll get married and have kids together." The tears now began to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I really am. But please. Take me back. I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Zhi's body, resting her head on his back. Zhi took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mei." Was all that Zhi said, "But I.....don't." Soon Mei's sadness was replaced with ager. Tearing herself away from Zhi she ran to Zhu, crying into his chest as the wolf wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Shifu just glared at the tiger where as Zhu only sighed as he caressed Mei in his arms. As he looked towards the tiger, he could hear that Zhi was muttering some words to himself. Soon the words became clearer and clearer, Zhi was singing.

**(Zhi)**_ You called me from the room across the hall._

_All full of romance _

_For someone that you met_

_And telling me how sorry you were_

_Leaving so soon_

_And that you miss me sometimes_

_When you're alone in your room_

_Do I feel lonely too?_

Zhi turned around, walking right up to Mei in Zhu's arms. Zhu Zhang tightened his grip but Mei Jing forced herself out of his grasp so she was face to face with Zhi.

**(Zhi and Mei)**_Well you have no right_

_To ask me how I feel_

_You have no right_

_To speak to me so kind_

_I can' go on _

_Just holding on to time_

_**(Zhi)**__ Now that we're living_

_**(Mei) **__Living_

_**(Zhi and Mei)**__ Separate Lives_

Zhi looked away from Mei's eyes. And turned to leave, walking down the steps. But Mei Jing was not finished with him just yet. She continued to sing on, causing Zhi to stop in his tracks, though he didn't turn around.

_**(Mei)**_ _Well I held on to let you go__  
__And if you lost your love for me_

_Well you never let it show_

**(Zhi)** _Never let it show_

**(Mei and Zhi)** _There was no way to compromise_

**(Zhi)** _so now we're living_

**(Mei) **_Living_

**(Zhi and Mei)** _Separate lives_

After a long sigh, Zhi decided to turn around.

**(Zhi)** _Oh, it's so difficult_

_Love leads to isolation_

_So you build that wall!_

**(Mei)** _Build that wall!_

**(Zhi)** _Yes you build that wall!_

**(Mei)** _Build that wall!_

**(Zhi and Mei)** _And you make it stronger!_

_Well you have no right_

_To ask me how I feel_

_You have no right_

_To speak to me so kind_

Hearing enough for one night, Zhi turned around and walked away. Not turning back.

**(Zhi)** _someday I might_

**(Mei)** _I might_

**(Zhi and Mei)**_Find myself looking in your eyes_

**(Zhi)** _But for now we'll go on living_

_Separate lives_

**(Mei)** _Yes for now_

_We'll go on living_

**(Zhi and Mei)** _separate lives_

_Separate lives_

As the pair of tiger's finished singing, they were well out of ear shot of each other. Zhi had disappeared into the Palace staff dormitories, leaving Shifu and Zhu and by the Sacred Peach Tree. Mei Jing had become so heart torn that she had run off into the palace, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had never felt so betrayed. Both masters watch the two white tigers leave in different directions. "It won't be for long." Zhu soon said after a moment of silence.

Shifu looked at the wolf as he picked up his bamboo flute. "What won't be for long, Zhu?" He asked.

"Zhi's love for Mei Jing is still strong. He still loves her. They just need time. Zhi is just caring for Shaonu; in a way....he loves her too." Zhu paused for a moment, as if he was in a trance. "And I think he's going to do something that he's never done before. Zhi has never been one for trust, but he's going to put a large amount of trust in Shaonu tonight." He added

Shifu 'hmmmed' at Zhu's words. "Do you know exactly what he's going to do?" Shifu asked as he began to walk off with Zhu in tow.

Zhu remained silent for a while. Shifu stopped and turned around to the wolf. "Zhu? What is he going to do?" Shifu asked in a more firm tone. The wolf now wore a look that easily showed he was hiding something and didn't' want to tell, or more over...he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Shifu. I just can't. It's a promise that I made to Zhi." Zhu sighed, he knew he was defying his mater but a promise was something that Zhu Zhang could never break or take lightly, for he even had his own promises.

"I see." Shifu said as he turned and walked off. "I do not blame you for keeping a promise, Zhu. I just need to know if Zhi is going to do anything dangerous or idiotic. I don't want any of my students getting hurt."

Zhu followed on. "He won't. It's nothing dangerous. But I do know it's going to hurt him, it always does." Shifu just 'hmmmed' again, theses words that Zhu was saying weren't very comforting, still he trusted Zhi on his ways. Hopefully, everything would be back to normal in the Jade Palace. Hopefully.

* * *

Zhi had just come back from his talk with Shifu, Zhu and Mei Jing. On his way from the Sacred Peach Tree, Zhi could not help it when everything that they all said to him played over in his mind, never ending. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _ The white tiger sighed, running a paw over his head. He soon came to the door of the room where Shaonu and her son were sleeping. Slowly Zhi pushed the door open, making sure not to wake the inhabitants. He peered into the room and couldn't help but smile. Pushing to door open he walked in, closing it behind him silently. Xi Wang was cuddled up on his mat on the other side of the room, clutching his plush doll of Po. Zhi titled his head at the young sleeping cub. _By the Gods, he's so curled up you would have thought he's a fur ball with spots and a doll on the side._ The white feline chuckled quietly. Picking up the blanket at the end of the cub's bed, Zhi crouched down as he laid it over the leopard's body, stroking the cub's head softly afterwards. "Sleep well, little one." Zhi whispered, as he got up and turned to Xi's mother in her bed. _An angel asleep_ Zhi thought as he gazed upon the sleeping leopardess. The white tiger walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. The memories of what happened at the Peach Tree coming back into his mind. After a while tears began to whelm within his eyes.

From Shaonu's view, she was just stirred by a sudden jolt on the bed. Slowly waking up, she noticed that someone was sitting on the side of the bed. "Zhi?" She spoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The figure turned around and smiled, the moonlight through the window illuminated the figure with a burnt arm. It was Zhi.

"Hey." He cooed as he noticed that he accidentally had woke her up, turning to face her.

Mei smiled. "Hey" She cooed back, still slightly tired.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly.

"No." She whispered. Opening her eyes to look up at his ace, she then noticed his bloodshot eyes and the tear stains. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked sitting up, whilst holding the covers up with one paw to her bare chest.

"What do you mean?" Zhi asked.

"You're crying." She replied, brining up her free paw to his cheek, wiping away some of the tears. "What's wrong?" She asked again sweetly. Zhi sighed as he took her paw away from his cheek, turning away. Mei seemed confused and worried for the tiger. She sifted across the bed, till she was by his side. "Zhi, please tell me." She pleaded, trying to look into his eyes.

"I just had a talk with Shifu." Zhi stated. "He wanted to talk to me about...us." The tiger added as he looked at Shaonu. "Although it seemed he wasn't the only one, my other colleagues, Zhu Zhang and ...Mei Jing. My ex-girlfriend. They all kept on saying that I was only covering up my fight with Mei Jing with loving you." Shaonu took in every word that was said.

"Well..." She replied. "Do you love me?" she asked.

Zhi was silent for a while, he hadn't hoped on answering that question, after a long sigh through his nose Zhi replied. "Of course. And I'll show you how much I do."

Shaonu blushed slightly. "Zhi, we only finished a while ago, I don't know if I-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Zhi interrupted.

"Not that, Mei." Zhi said in a more serious tone than he intended. He sighed. "I want you to get dressed. Meet me outside." With that the tiger rose from the bed, picked up his katana and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused leopardess under the covers.

* * *

Outside, Zhi was standing against the Sacred Peach Tree, resting his back against the bark as he gazed out across the mountains. _It's a good thing that they're gone. This place is more peaceful when people are not around to irritate you._ Zhi thought to himself. _I just hope this is going to be worth it. "_Zhi?" A familiar voice called from behind the tiger, breaking him from his train of thought. He turned around to find Mei Shaonu standing behind him, dressed in her brocade dress but rather a light blue dress with plum blossom embroidery that shined against the moonlight. Zhi was once again mesmerised by Mei's appearance. He smiled.

"A little formal for a Palace gardener" He complimented.

Mei giggled slightly. "A little something extra, given by Lady Mao Lin. She say's it used to belong to a friend of hers, she insisted." Mei explained as she joined Zhi by his side, taking his arm. "What is it you wanted to show me?" She asked.

Zhi chuckled for a moment. "Well I do wish you picked something warmer to wear." He began. "You're more likely going to need extra layers where we're going." Mei looked at him.

"What do you mean, Zhi? Are we going away somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes. It's a place I know all too well." He replied, looking out at the bright moon.

Mei glanced at the katana hanging off the tiger's back. Zhi caught her eye and comforted her. "Just a precaution; where we're going is not dangerous unless I fear there will be someone there we don't want to meet." He explained. It worked; Shaonu seemed to calm down, only a little.

After taking a deep breath, "Is it far?" Mei asked.

Zhi nodded "Quite far." He said.

"How we going to get there?" Mei asked. "Carriage?"

Zhi shook his head.

"Are we walking?! You're going to make me walk all the way to some place, far away?" Mei asked, a little shocked, but Zhi answered again with a shake of his head.

"No. But we will get there." Zhi took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for what he was going to say next. "Mei. Do you trust me?" He asked, looking right into her eyes as he took her into his arms.

The young leopardess stared straight back into his eyes. She kissed him. "Of course."

Zhi now wore a smirk on his face. "You sure about that?" He asked in a playful mood.

"Yes." Mei replied with a smile. Then her face changed into a questionable look. "Why do you ask?"

"Look at where we are." Zhi stated. Mei looked at him more confused than ever, as she looked around her body went rigid. Fur bristled. _Now that's what I call a fur ball_ Zhi thought to himself. "Don't worry I got you." Zhi calmed her, but Mei still held on tight with her claws. Zhi didn't blame her. All the while they were talking Zhi used his powers to levitate both him and Shaonu off the ground and over the cliff side.

"What's happening?!" Mei quickly said, scared from not having the ground beneath her feet.

"I'm using my powers to levitate us both. I can control matter. So I can control you." Zhi said as he took her paws in his won. "Watch" With that he pushed the leopardess away from him. She screamed at the thought Zhi was going to let her fall but she just floated away like a leaf in the breeze. "See, I won't let you fall." Zhi said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't try to struggle though. I may have you under my control but only to a certain extent." But it looked like Shaonu wasn't listening; she was too busy trying to get back to something to hold on. She was crawling in mid air. Eventually she leaned to far forward and ended up hanging upside down. _Too late._

"Darn it." Mei cursed as she hung upside down in mid air, the blood rushing to her head. The bottom part of her dress was beginning to slip down due to her being upside down. She immediately grabbed and held it up. Zhi noticed this and stroked his chin in delight at the sight. "Stupid dress." She cursed again. Mei suddenly noticed the look that Zhi was giving in her direction. "Quit staring, Zhi. It's nothing you haven't seen before." She called to the tiger who only chuckled.

"I know. I can't just help myself." Zhi joked; Mei only gave him a certain glare. "Okay I'm coming." He said walking towards her as if he was on flat land. When he was within distance, the tiger grabbed her upside down body and turned her so she was upright. "I warned you." He stated. Mei only playfully hit him, although it was on his burnt arm. "Ow. What was that for?" He said, cradling his arm.

"That's for leaving me hanging upside down. That was embarrassing." She replied, continually hitting his shoulder. Zhi laughed for a while but soon caught her paws, his face now holding a serious look.

"Now Mei, where we're going is a place that only I know about. I know its location the only other person that knows where it is, is someone I hate down to my very soul." Mei's face too looked serious, she understood what Zhi meant by 'a person he hated to his very soul'. "Are you ready?" He asked. Shaonu nodded. With that, Zhi took her hand and used his powers to fly them off into the distance. Where Zhi was taking Mei, she had no idea, but whatever, or wherever it was, he was very serious about it.

* * *

A/N: Well it looks like this was something that was unexpected. What's Zhi really feeling? Where is he taking Mei Shaonu? Will Mei Jing and Zhi ever get back together?


	8. No place like home

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 8- No Place like home

A/N: Hey everyone. From where we last left off, Zhi was taking Mei somewhere and he seemed serious about it. Where are they going? Let's watch.

* * *

After a short flight through the sky, overseeing most of China by the night sky, Zhi soon found his destination to land. With Mei Shaonu holding on to his hand, he lowered both of them with his powers onto a patch of grass. Neither feline could see within a metre of where they stood as a heavy mist seemed to shroud them. As their feet touched sturdy ground once again, Mei let out a sigh of relief, though she still held onto Zhi's robe. "You okay?" Zhi asked her as noticed how tight of a grip she still had, through the ground he could sense that her heart was beating quite fast.

She looked up at him, loosening her hold slightly; thankful that she was back on ground level."Yeah, I'm fine. Just...my first time flying" She joked.

Zhi just smiled at her. Then his expression changed into a serious one. "Follow me." Was all he said. Zhi was about to walk off when he was held back by Mei on his arm, he turned to find she had a fear filled look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Zhi, I don't know. I don't like this place. I can't see a thing." Mei stated as she wrapped her arms around his own, looking around at the wall of fog that surrounded them. Zhi could tell now why her heart was beating so fast. She was just scared because of the mist. He placed a reassuring paw on her arms.

"Don't worry. Here, this might help." Zhi said as he tried to pull his arm free, but Mei only held on tighter. Zhi smiled. "Trust me. I'm not going anywhere." With those reassuring words of trust, Mei slowly let her arms fall from his own. Zhi took a step forwards and placed his hands together in front of his chest. The white tiger closed his eyes and focused. His breathing was deep and slow. Mei Shaonu only watched from the behind; after a short amount of breathing, Zhi thrust his hands outwards, wrists cupped together and palms flat, and then he swiped them to his sides. From Mei's view she was completely amazed, the entire fog soon dispersed. Everything became clear, the moon above shone brightly, illuminating the entire area around them both.

Where the pair was standing, was within a field a field of tall grass and unfarmed crops. Mei looked around, whilst Zhi just stared forward, striding off without saying a word. From the leopardess' view she could see that there were numerous fields, although they all looked as if they weren't tended to in many years. Then there was something else that caught her attention as well as confusing her at the same time. There was a tree in the distance, but it what was hanging from the tree that confused her most. By the looks of things and thanks to her eye that could see quite a distance away, she could see that there was a swing tied to one for the braches: it wasn't much, just a simple set of strings hanging from a strong branch near the bottom of the tree and a plank of wood. It was swinging slightly, caught by a breeze.

Soon Mei looked around and noticed something that completely stood out from everything else. Right in front of her, was a building. She could see a few paces ahead of her stood Zhi. He was completely still. "Zhi?" Mei called out to the tiger. He didn't answer. "Zhi?" She asked again, still no answer. It seemed as though the tiger was deaf and couldn't hear her. She quickly walked up to the tiger, standing by his side. As she managed to see his face, there was something about the white feline's face that seemed unnatural. "Zhi, what is it?" Mei asked as she placed a paw on his chest. She could see him staring straight forward, unfazed by anything. Then she noticed something, he was crying. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace, inside the student's dormitories, Zhu Zhang sat in the lotus position on his bed. His eyes closed and his mind set. He was meditating on something, or specifically on someone. Soon he opened his eyes, revealing them to be pure white. After a while they dimmed to their normal shade. The wolf sighed as he uncrossed his legs, letting them hang over the edge of his bed. Leaning forward the lupine placed his head in his paws. "Zhi..." He breathed out.

The grey wolf sighed again. "Zhi, you're going too far with this." He said aloud, shaking his head, as if the tiger were right in front of him. "This is too quick. Don't take her inside that house." Zhu let out a deep sigh; he knew it was pointless talking to thin air. "This is going to end badly." He said to himself. "Very badly."

* * *

"Zhi." Mei Shaonu called to the tiger. "Is this....?" She trailed off.

"...my home..." Zhi finished for her, coming back into reality.

"This is your home?" Mei asked as she looked towards the building yet again. To her eyes it looked nothing like a house, the walls were tainted a black colour by flames, the windows were broken on the hinges swinging loose every so often clanking against the window trim. The curtains looked as if they were ripped to shreds the front door itself was completely missing, leaving only a darkened archway. The leopardess was actually surprised that the roof was still intact, well...most of it.

"This was not just my home." Zhi replied, his voice croaky. "It was my parent's house. This is where we lived when we moved here to China. I was only young." He added, walking towards the doorway, leaving an entirely stunned and dazed Mei behind. The leopardess only watched as the tiger stopped in the archway, placing a paw on the frame, stoking its surface as if were silk in his paw. "This was the house we lived at, out in the country side, where no one could ever bother us. A place of peace." He stepped into the darkness, disappearing from Mei's view.

"Zhi." She called after the tiger; there came that unnerving silence again. "Zhi, are you alright?" Still the only thing she got back was that nerve-racking silence. Wanting to see if the tiger was alright, Mei summoned up her courage and strode forward through the abyss-like doorway. After walking through darkness so black that even when her eyes adjusted she still could see nothing, she eventually came to find herself standing in moonlight. Looking up she found that the point on which she stood was directly beneath a large hole in the ceiling, the moon hanging high in the starry night sky.

She then heard a noise, snapping her head down she scanned the darkness around her. There was something in the darkness. "Zhi... is that you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry to keep it short, kinda quick on time here. But what was that sound? Where's Zhi? Find out next chapter.


	9. An Unwelcome Visit Part 1

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 9- An Unwelcome Visit Part 1

A/N: There's something hiding in the dark. Who could it be?

* * *

"Zhi... is that you?" Mei Shaonu spoke to the shadows; her only reply was another sharp sound, coming from behind her. Mei was beginning to get scared now; her breathing was becoming quick in pants, sweat was forming, her heart racing a mile a minute. "Zhi, knock it off, you're scaring me."

Silence.

Then without a warning's notice, an arm wrapped around Mei's torso, a paw covering over her mouth, she was pulled into the darkness. She tried to scream but it was no use, her attempt came out in muffled cries, barely audible. The figure holding her laughed out loud at her futile efforts. Mei knew that the person holding her was not Zhi. The paws were smaller than the recognisable bulky size of the tiger's- but he was strong none-the-less. Soon the leopardess was dragged out into the open felids again, her eyes quickly adjusted to the light; looking up she could see that it was a wolf, but by the looks of things, it wasn't Zhu Zhang- she had met with the wolf back at the Jade Palace earlier in the day, this was not him. The lupine laughed again "Boys!" He called out. "Looky at what I found." Mei first wondered who the wolf was talking to, but eventually from the dark archway of the house they came walking out; about seventeen other wolves, each of them wearing different types of weapons but all of them wearing the same clothing, you would have thought they were identical brothers. The only wolf that was different from the others was the one holding Mei; he only had one good eye. The other looked to be scratched badly, leaving a scar.

"Well, well, well. I think we've hit the jackpot, boys." Said a wolf with a pair of Sais on his waist.

"That I believe to be correct." Said another with a Chinese bow, "I think we're going to get...." He smirked at the leopardess. "A LOT out of this." The entire group laughed. Mei's eyes went wide with fear.

"So..." The wolf holding Mei said into her ear, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. "...what is a lovely lady like you, doing in a place like this?" He didn't remove his paw to allow Mei a chance to speak or better yet, to yell out. The only sound that the feline made was muffled screams. "I don't think she feels like talking, boys." The lead wolf smirked at the rest of the gang. They laughed again. "Why don't we take this precious thing and the rest of the jewellery we found in that house, back to our place. I'm sure we'll be able to get something ....special out of them both." Now Mei was really scared, she was going to be taken and used. _Where is Zhi?! What...what if they found him too! Oh Gods, Zhi!_ "Bind and gag her." He ordered wolves with identical broadsword, thrusting Mei in their direction. As Mei was forced into the bandits hands, instincts began to kick in for the feline. With her claws unsheathed she clawed, scratched and gabbed anything she could get, she just needed to get out of their grasp. Then she would run. It didn't matter where, it didn't matter how far: she would just keep running. But the bandits had a strong hold on her and they weren't intending on letting her go. Within seconds Mei's arms were bound behind her back, her mouth gagged by a piece of cloth, she was then thrown onto the largest wolf of the group, who placed her over his shoulder. She was helpless to do anything.

As the group began to move away from the charred remains of the house, three wolves were ordered to pick up the bags filled to the brim with found treasures. The three lupines each took hold of a bag just outside of the shadowed archway; they all hauled the heavy bags over their shoulders. Unfortunately, one of them dropped a silver bracelet. The metal ring bounced as it hit the wooden archway, rolling into the darkness and out of the wolf's sight. The lupine cursed for loosing such a valuable object, he turned to see that the two other wolves were already hauling the other bags, heading after the group. Being as selfish as a bandit can be, the wolf dropped the bag of valuables- he was not going to let this one little accessory go. But the shadows were beginning to scare him a little. So not wanting to go fully into the house again, the wolf stretched his arm into the black archway, searching for the bracelet. Then he felt it. The bracelet was within his grasp.

But then something latched onto the wolf's arm from within the darkness. As the frightened bandit screamed for help, he was sucked into the shadows.

The last cry of the wolf that was taken into the house caused the entire group to turn around: all of them readying their weapons at the sound of one of their own howling in fear. They all faced the house; the two with the sacks filled with valuables had dropped them and as well faced the house with their weapons raised. Even the one carrying Mei dropped her to the ground to draw his own weapon. They were all scared, even Mei. The leader, who was the furthest from the house called out. "You two, go check it out." He ordered the bandits by the bags. The two wolves' looked at each other for a second, neither wanting to go near the house. "Now!" The leader barked. Without a second thought, the two bandits ran up to the house. As they reached the front door, the duo placed their backs against the walls on either side of the open doorway. With their weapons ready one of them called into the darkness.

"Lee?" No reply.

Grasping their weapons firmly the other asked again. "Lee? Are you-" Before the wolf could finish his sentence, something shot out of the doorway and into the open. It travelled far, rolling along the floor till it came right up to the pack leader's feet. It was a body, face down in the grass.

The entire group, apart from the leader, moved a distance away from the body. As the leader bent down and over turned the corpse, all those surrounding it gasped. It was one of their own, the wolf presumably named Lee. His face was scratched with claw marks, fresh blood oozing from the wounds. His clothes torn and shredded by sword strikes. A big cut ran across his chest. The two wolves by the door were now completely terrified. There was something in the shadows that had just slain one of their teammates, tearing him to shreds. They just wanted to get away from the house, but it was too late. A pair of arms burst through the walls of the charred house, each one gabbing onto either wolf's shoulder; pulling them back through the walls and into darkness.

From the group's view, the screams of the two wolves pulled through the walls caused all eyes to turn towards the house again. There was no sign of the wolves, only two large holes on either side of the door. That and the ear-piercing sound of screams from within the premises. With no idea of what was going on inside the house, the group began to back away from the residence, weapons raised and ready. The only one who didn't move was the group leader.

Then there was silence again. That ghostly silence.

Immediately, after a short while, like the first, two bodies were thrown from the out of the darkness. It was the two wolves; they too were bloody and slain like wild animals.

Seeing enough the leader of the pack unsheathed a Taijijian, from his waist, picking up Mei from the ground, he placed the blade across her neck. "Who is in there?!" He hissed into her ear. Mei only shook her head; the gag was still in her mouth.

"Boss...." One of the wolves called out.

"What?!" The leader snapped, as he looked towards the wolf, but he noticed that the bandit was moving backwards and staring forwards. Actually, he realised the entire rest of the group was moving slowly moving backwards, away from the house. As both Mei and the wolf leader looked in the same direction as the others they could hear a low growl. A pair of yellow eyes was staring from within the darkness of the doorway, but these pair of eyes showed no iris. They were pure yellow and they were glowing.

As the figure emerged from within the darkness, Mei let out a sigh of relief. But it was a short sigh as the figure that now stood in the archway chilled her to the bone. It was Zhi. But the tiger was covered in blood. His eyes were glowing brightly, his fangs bare and showing, if you would have seen them, you would have thought he had just eaten those three wolves and drank their blood. His clothes were slightly torn. His katana was being held strongly in his right paw, fresh crimson blood running down the shiny coal coloured blade. The enraged tiger raised the blade, pointing the tip in the gang leader's direction.

"Let....her...go..." He ordered, his voice sounded demonic and low -like many voices in one.

No one moved. "Now!" He shouted, causing most of the wolves to jump on the spot. The leader just laughed as he held the blade closer to Mei's throat.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders." He calmly said. Zhi stepped forward and in return the wolf pressed the blade against Mei's throat, causing her to gasp out sharply. Zhi stopped in motion. "Now, now. We don't want any spilt blood do we? Well at least not from a beautiful creature such as the one in my hands." Zhi growled loudly at the comment. "Now you listen to me, you freak! You just killed three of my men. You're going to drop your sword and surrender." He stated coolly but with a fierce tone. Zhi growled more; in return the leader put pressure on the blade against Mei's throat cutting it slightly. A line of blood dripped down her furry chest. "Make your choice." He added. Zhi's glowing eyes looked straight into Mei's; he could see the fear behind them. She was so scared she was beginning to cry slightly.

After a moment the tiger sighed. His eyes returned to their normal shade. He dropped his sword to the floor as a sign of surrender. He raised his paws up in defeat. The leader smiled. "Good. Now step away from the sword, get down on your knees and place you hands behind your head." He instructed. Zhi obeyed, he stepped a few paces away from his katana, kneeled down and placed his hands over his head. The leader removed his blade and pushed Mei into another wolf's arms. "Bind his hands. Beat him as well. But don't kill him. I want to have the pleasure of doing it myself." He ordered to a few wolves who took no chance of letting the tiger escape. They forcefully tied Zhi's hands behind his back. Then one by one they each took a turn in beating the tiger senseless. Kicking, punching, hitting, and beating him with their weapons. It hurt, but Zhi knew it was better this way. _Draw their attention away from Mei. She has to live, for the sake of Xi Wang. For the sake of her son._

Even though the gag covered her mouth, it still did not stop Mei's muffled cries calling out to the tiger. She couldn't take her eyes away from the brutality of which Zhi was experiencing. She could see him in the middle of it all. In the centre of the laughing bandits, she could see the curled up figure of the tiger. More tears began to flow from Mei's eyes as she watched the wolves continue their assault whilst the pack leader closed in on the tiger; he stopped to pick up the katana that Zhi was forced to drop after sheathing his own weapon.

The blade felt heavy in the leader's hand. _Hmm.... this could be worth something._ He thought as he closed in on the assaulted tiger. "That's enough!" He ordered to his men. They instantly stopped, moving back to allow their leader full access. The leader smiled at his group's work. Zhi was badly beaten; he had bruises in easily seen areas. His burnt arm looked worse than before; he had a black eye, a cut lip as well as various cuts all over his body. But he was still alive, just barely. The leader 'hmped' to himself at the sight. He crouched low to Zhi's eye level. With his free paw he grabbed Zhi's bleeding chin and held it up. "So freak." He said to the barely conscious tiger. He held up the katana. "This is a beautiful sword. I can see the blood of my teammates running down its surface. You were the one to make the blow." He slapped Zhi hard across the face when he noticed the tiger's eyes closing. The pain woke Zhi up. "Don't fall asleep on me now, freak." He teased, holding his face up so Zhi could now see Mei. "I want you to look into her eyes as I rid you of this world. I want you to look into her eyes and say 'it's going to be okay'. When you know it won't." The wolf walked behind Zhi, placing the katana blade against his neck whilst holding the fur on top of his head, yanking it backwards. "Say it!" He hissed, letting go of Zhi's head fur.

The tiger let his head hang low for a few seconds, but he soon raised it up. His eyes meeting with Mei's, their gazes locked. "Mei..." Zhi breathed. "It's....it's going to be okay." He said as best he could with a smile. "It's going to be okay." He repeated. Mei looked away with tear filled eyes. One of the wolves holding her slapped her across the face and forced her to face Zhi again.

Now _that_ was one thing the tiger was not going tolerate.


	10. An Unwelcome Visit Part 2

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 10- An Unwelcome Visit Part 2

* * *

At the sudden motion of seeing Mei get slapped, Zhi's anger rose to an all new high.

With his eyes glowing at their brightest, the tiger roared in rage, causing a few of the wolves to move back. Zhi slammed his head back, right into the leader's nose, causing the leader to remove the blade from Zhi's neck. This was all that he needed. Tightening his muscles, the ropes binding Zhi's wrists broke, freeing his hands. At the moment he could feel the binds snap, Zhi grabbed the wolf leader's arm holding the katana and pulled. The leader came flying over his shoulder, landing on the floor with a 'thump' a few yards away. "Get him!" The wolf with the Sais shouted to the others.

All at once, the group charged in on the tiger, weapons ready. But Zhi was also ready. As they charged in, the first one to come within striking distance was a wolf with a Pudao. Zhi ran right for him. Once he was within the right distance the tiger jumped, his foot landing on the staff part of the weapon. Zhi pushed hard with his foot, sending the wolf backwards as he sprung off to the left, swinging his foot round and making contact with another. The bandit spun and landed on the floor, his head bleeding. The total number of enemies downed now being four. Just thirteen left to go.

Now being surrounded by oncoming bandits and completely unarmed, Zhi used his foot to flick up the fallen wolf's weapon into his paw. The tiger spun round, swinging the blade out to all those oncoming. Unfortunately they stopped just before the blade could even get near to them. Pausing for a fraction of a second, Zhi could tell that there was a pair of bandits running right up behind him. So, braving to not keep an eye on the large number of wolves in front of him, Zhi did a full spin. But about halfway through his twirl, Zhi dug a foot under the fallen bandit's body his foot stopped when it came into contact with a stone. Thinking it was enough, Zhi lifted the body up into the air, jumping up and kicking it with both his feet. The body was sent flying into the two wolves, knocking them to the ground, crushing them under the weight. _Six down, eleven to go._ Zhi fell to the ground, landing on his back with the weapon still in his paw. Now that they saw him on the floor, about six wolves all swung their bladed weapons down on the tiger. Zhi knew he wouldn't be able to block all of them, but luckily he felt his foot against the stone he had found under the body. Placing his foot flat against the surface, Zhi pushed, sliding across the floor. Right under one of the oncoming wolves' legs. Stealing a few throwing knives from his belt in the process.

Once outside of the group, Zhi did a back flip onto his feet. His trained ears then picked up the sound of bow strings being stretched. The group in front of him still seemed dazed as to where their target went. Wasting no time, Zhi threw his bladed weapons into the back of four of the wolves. _Ten down, seven to go._ The four wolves fell to the floor, now they wouldn't pose as any threat for what Zhi did next.

Running up to one of the bandits that had his back to Zhi, the tiger latched a thick arm around the bandit's neck. Zhi spun him and the bandit round just at the same time those with bows fired their arrows. All of them impaled the wolf used as a shield, spurting blood over Zhi's face. _Eleven down, six to go._ The tiger quickly pushed forward, with the wolf shield still in front. Even though the bandits were still replacing the arrows into their bows, Zhi didn't want to be an open target. _Closer. Closer. That's it!_ Now within distance, Zhi attacked the furthest wolf to the left, dropping the dead weight in front of him Zhi took his chance. Raising a fist, the tiger struck the bandit straight on the jaw, dislodging it. But he didn't stop there; Zhi used his free paw to grab hold of the wolf's hand that still held onto the bow. The other paw pulling on the string that had an arrow quiver attached. The wolf seemed too distracted to even think of grabbing hold of the tiger's paw that held the string; instead he thought it was a better idea to try and reach over his shoulder and try to grab hold of the tiger's head. Big mistake, Zhi used this moment to aim and fire the arrow at the closest bandit, but he purposefully aimed it so that when the arrow was fired, it landed in the wolf's shoulder, causing him to turn and fire his arrow into the wolf next to him. _Five down._ The wolf facing both Zhi and the struggling bandit fired his arrow; it impaled the wolf Zhi hid behind, killing him. _Four. _As soon as the wolf was impaled, Zhi threw him aside. He ran straight towards the far away wolf, roaring. His eyes still glowed brightly.

Seeing that the enraged tiger was closing in, the wolf bandit reached over and tried to find an arrow quiver but he was having trouble, every time he felt the tip it just slid around in the hollow case on his back. His eye never left the head-charging tiger. He was at least twenty metres away. Soon he found the arrow end, quickly picking it out of the case and over his shoulder he placed it in the bow. He looked up. The tiger was now halfway to him._ Come on! Come on, Hurry!_ He mentally ordered himself. The bow clipped onto the string. The wolf wasted no time in raising his armed weapon and pulled the string back, hoping he still had time. Unfortunately, it was too late. The tiger was on him, out of fear the wolf let go of the string. The arrow flew and struck the tiger in the shoulder. The feline stumbled for a bit but quickly regained his balance with a cry of anger the tiger grabbed hold of the wolf's face, and slammed it into the ground so hard that a small crater formed where the now shattered wolf's head lay.

_Three._

As Zhi kneeled down next to the dead wolf, he couldn't help but place his arms in front for support on the ground. His eyes turned back to their normal shade. Zhi was beginning to feel tired. With the addition of not having anything to eat throughout the entire day plus the fact he was just beaten almost to death, bleeding and now had an arrow stuck in his shoulder, it was now beginning to take a turn for the worse on him. He was breathing heavily and blood was flowing from his fresh wounds. How much longer could he last? It didn't matter; he had to save enough strength and energy to fly both him and Mei home.

But this moment of rest was a big mistake. There were still three of the bandits left; one of them was part of the group who was lucky enough not to have a throwing knife stuck in his back, the other one being the wolf with the arrow stuck in shoulder, and finally the leader, who had somehow gone missing ever since he was thrown over Zhi's shoulder. Both of them saw that the tiger was low on energy. He would soon be unconscious or better yet for them, dead. But not wanting to take any chances, they both looked at each other and nodded. The wolf that still had an arrow in his shoulder used his non-hurting arm to silently pull out an arrow from his casing. Picking up the bow with his bad arm, he placed the arrow into the weapon and loaded it. Before pulling the string back, he nodded to the other wolf.

Knowing what his colleague meant, the wolf reached behind his back and pulled something out of his back pouch. Brining it round to his front he flicked his wrist as the blade that was in his hand turned out to be three throwing knives, the same for in his other paw. He nodded back to his colleague. They were going to attack secretly from both sides.

As Zhi still lay hunched over on the floor, his breathing heavy, he was about to take another deep breath when his body went rigid. Thanks to his forepaws placed firmly on the ground, he could sense everything. Behind him on the right, a wolf he had forgotten about was taking a stance, ready to throw something in his direction. To his left he could also sense the downed bandit with the bow and arrow; the wolf needed to place his elbow on the floor to steady his injured arm. That was all Zhi needed in order for him to understand what was going on. Then he sensed the vibration. They had both attacked. The wolf with the throwing knives threw at the same time the other one fired his arrow.

Zhi acted. As the arrow and knives came from either side at high speeds, Zhi swiftly got to his feet, faced the approaching projectiles raised his paw and with glowing eyes he muttered the word. "Wait."

The arrow and knives stopped in mid air, a foot from where Zhi stood. The two wolves were amazed. Zhi took one of the floating knives and inspected it. He then looked at the two wolves. Their mouths were agape, frozen with bewilderment. _Big mistake!_ Without moving, Zhi turned the remaining throwing knives and arrow back on the wolves and sent them at the duo. Within seconds the two bandits fell down to the floor: one with an arrow in his head and the other covered in throwing knives.

_One._

Thanks to that last minute attempt, Zhi fell to the ground again. His eyes transformed back to their usual shade. He was really weak now almost to the point where his vision was beginning to tunnel. But it wasn't over yet. There was still one last bandit to take care of. The leader. And Zhi knew exactly where he had hidden. During all the time Zhi was fighting off the rest of the group, the one eyed leader had taken the still bound Mei Shaonu and taken her into the long grass fields. Picking himself off the floor, Zhi grabbed his injured shoulder for a moment before running off into the fields. Thankfully, it wasn't far.

* * *

With the tiger being taken care of by his teammates, the scared leader had silently slipped away, finding and dragging away Mei in the process. He didn't want to come out of this empty handed, so he continued to carry the leopardess over his shoulder. She was heavy but he could stop later. Once he was out of the danger zone. He also still had the tiger's black bladed katana in his paw. That too would be sold for profit. The girl on the other hand was something he intended on keeping for himself. The wolf leader soon stopped short as he heard a voice call out from behind.

"Mei!" The vice hollered into the night air. The lupine's face fell. _No! He couldn't have survived all of them! My mind's playing tricks on me. _"Mei!" The voice called out again, this time sounding closer. At the sound of someone calling her name, Shaonu screamed against the gag in her mouth. She soon began to kick and scream, trying to capture Zhi's attention. "Shh! Keep quiet!" The leader barked quietly. But Mei wasn't listening, she continued to scream louder and struggle harder. Eventually her cries were heard.

A few meters behind them now stood Zhi. He had found them. The lupine turned around and faced him with a growling face, his teeth bare. "You've annoyed me just about enough, boy!" He growled. He raised Zhi's katana sword and pointed the blade in his direction. "You've rid me of my treasures. So now I'm going to rid you of yours." He stepped back. Zhi stepped forward. "You're going to stay right there and not follow me. If you do, you can kiss you're pressure bitch goodbye." Zhi growled at the term he used to describe Mei. He took another step forward but he only got a warning. "I SIAD to stay there!" Zhi growled, he knew it was useless to fight this leader. He was too badly injured and low on energy to fight. He needed that to get back to the Jade Palace. But he wasn't going anywhere without Mei. He tired to think of any possibility, but nothing came up. That is, until he felt something sharp in his paw. The throwing knife he picked out. A smirk formed on his face. He only had one shot; he needed to make it count. Placing the blade firmly into his paw Zhi readied to throw, but he needed a distraction. Thankfully, he got one. Mei began to struggle again, causing the wolf to glance away for a second. This was all he needed. Swiftly and suddenly, Zhi rose up his injured arm, aimed the blade and threw.

The blade spun threw in the air and hit the wolf. Sadly, because it was his bad arm that threw it, the knife landed in the wolf's shoulder a few paces off where his heart was. But it was enough. The wolf howled in pain as the blade punctured the skin. He dropped to the floor, grasping his shoulder. Mei's body and the katana fell too. Zhi took this chance to charge, he ran. Along the way he picked up his katana and ran over to Mei. Using his sword, he cut into the ropes biding her, once free she removed the gag from her mouth. She took in a deep breath of air. Wasting no time Zhi took hold of Mei's body around the waist, picked up his katana and used his powers to levitate them into the air, heading back for the Jade Palace.

The wolf removed the throwing knife from his chest with a grunt and looked around to find the katana. It wasn't there, nor was the girl or the tiger. He looked up into the sky just in time to see all three fly off into the distance.

"No!!" The wolf howled at the night sky.

* * *

It was nights like this that Zeng fancied the best. Nights that seemed so calm the goose could actually relax for once. The goose sighed as he strolled among the grounds of the Jade Palace. It was so peaceful. The starry night, the fresh roses, the unknown object flying in the air, te- Wait a second. Unknown flying object in the air?! Zeng looked towards the sky, the flying object didn't look like a bird, and it had a tail. Two tails! No, it was two felines. Flying felines?! Felines don't fly. Well whatever it was, it seemed to be having trouble staying in the air. It was heading right for Zeng. The goose began to panic again; these flying felines seemed to be heading straight for him. The goose tried to move but it was too late.

* * *

Zhi was having a hard time trying to stay airborne. After the intense fight with the pack of wolves, he was barely conscious. He fought against the tiredness. He could see the jade Palace in view, he just needed to get them on the ground and they would be fine. But unfortunately, the tiredness over came the tiger. Saving the last amount of his energy, Zhi let go of his flight power. The two felines began to descend to the Jade Palace, but they were coming in too fast. Thinking of only saving Mei rather than himself, Zhi wrapped his arms around Mei's body, placing a paw on her head, holding her close to his chest. He then tuned them both so he was under her. They came closer to the ground, closer and closer. Impact.

* * *

The goose watched with fear as the pair of felines crashed into the ground, they both rolled for a long distance over the floor before coming to an abrupt halt. Zeng ran over to the pair of felines and gasped with fear at what he saw. The felines were recognisable. It was one of the newest tiger students. He was badly injured. He had his arms wrapped around something; the arms went limp to reveal a leopardess. She began to stir.

"Aww" Mei groaned as she woke u. The landing was as comfortable as she had anticipated. She grasped her head. "Ow Zhi. You could have picked a softer landing, you know." She added as she looked down, but she immediately wish she took back what she just said. Zhi's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be moving. "Zhi?" she asked. No reply. "Zhi" She asked again, tapping the tiger's cheek. "Come on now." He still didn't stir. Mei now began to panic. She looked around and spotted a palace goose. "You there." She called to him. The goose jumped. "Go find help. Ow. Quickly." The messenger goose didn't look like he was going to argue. The tiger needed medical help. So he went to find Shifu.

It was a good thing Zeng knew where Shifu was. The red panda occasionally like to meditate by the moon pool in the Hall of Warriors. And that's where he found him. The messenger goose burst through the great doors in a hurry. He landed on the jade floor. Zeng looked up to find that Shifu was by the moon pool, he was with the new wolf student. They both looked at the goose with a confused expression. "Can I help you Zeng?" Shifu asked the goose.

"Master Shifu. Come quick.2 the goose panted as he got to his feet. "That new tiger student. What's his name...um...Zhi. He's injured. Badly. He's in the Palace arena." The goose stuttered. Shifu and Zhu's face fell. At the very mention of Zhi's name and the words 'injured. Badly'. The two masters sprung into action. "Zhu go get the others. Zeng, find the palace doctor." Shifu ordered. The two ordered as they were told to do. Shifu ran down the steps and into the Palace arena. As he travelled down he could see that Zhi was not moving where as Mei was trying to get him to wake.

Soon the others came down into the arena. All of them gasped when they saw the state of Zhi. Po, Crane and Monkey looked away, just holding back vomit. Tigress had never seen anyone so badly injured. Mao Lin was instantly by the tiger's side. Chi Li covered Lu boa's eyes as she too looked away. Even though Mei Jing still was angered with the tiger, as Zhu came in and told what the goose told him, she was one of the very first to rush out of the dormitories. As Zhu was the last one there, he pushed through the crowd and froze with fear at the sight of his best friend. Then he noticed the arrow sticking out of Zhi's shoulder. There was a symbol painted on the feathers. When he looked at the symbol more carefully, Zhu gasped in shock and fell down onto the floor. His face ridded with fear. He knew that symbol. He knew it all too well.

Eventually the palace doctor and nurses came by; they quickly inspected the tiger and placed him in a stretched, carrying him off to the infirmary. Everyone watched with hope filled eyes as their tiger friend was carried off, all of them worried for Zhi's life. But out of them all, both Mei Jing and Mei Shaonu watched with tear filled eyes and dreaded hearts.


	11. Redemption

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 11- Redemption

A/N: Now here I stress that this story is a paralleled or an in between story of A Proposal Made. So no flames please. Enjoy.

* * *

Zhi began to stir from his sleep. It was hard, but he eventually he opened up his left eye. Just barely- as if it was half closed. He looked around; everything was fuzzy and blurred but it soon came into focus. Opening the other eye, the tiger found himself lying on a bed, he thought for a minute it was his room, but then he realised that it wasn't: although it was easily recognisable- he had been in this room once before. It was the Infirmary. Slightly dazed, Zhi raised a paw up to his head but stopped short as a quick shot of pain ran up his arm and down his spine. He growled and used his other paw to grasp where the pain originated, his shoulder. As he reached the joint, he felt something unusual: his top robe was off and there were bandages over the fur. But there was still blood stains coming through the white material. Zhi laid his paw back down on the bed and looked down, he surprised that his pants were still on. Thankfully. Zhi never liked to be undressed when in medical facilities, it just creped him out. But to his surprise though, his entire lower torso was covered in more bandages as well as parts of his arm.

The tiger quickly sat up, somewhat worried at why he as in the infirmary. But as he sat up, two things seem t stop him; the first one being a shot of pain coming up his spine and running through his ribs, the other being a strong paw come across his chest. The tiger turned to find the paw belonging to his friend. It was Zhu Zhang. "Zhu?" The tiger spoke to his colleague. The wolf nodded as he placed another paw on the tiger's shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Zhu asked.

Zhi grunted as he hunched forward, placing a paw up to his chest as Zhu moved his own away. "Awful." He replied. "Kinda like when we first arrived at the Jade Palace." He joked, remembering when he had first arrived the Grand Palace; it didn't turn out too well but it was quite a way to make an entrance. Zhu chuckled at the joke, he too remembered it well. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for the best part of a week." The wolf stated. "But it's good to see that you're okay." Zhu added as he sat back down in a seat next to Zhi's bed after helping the tiger settle back down into his bed. "Man, you had us worried." Zhu said. "And it's alright." He added.

Zhi noticeably raised his eyebrows. "Wait, wait. 'Us'?" Zhi asked as he looked at the wolf. "'It's alright'? Zhu, What do you mean?"

"Dude, you gave everyone a hell of a scare." Zhu pointed out as he sat forward. "You came crashing into the palace, literally. When we managed to reach you, none of had never seen you so messed up. We thought you were dead but luckily you were just knocked out." The wolf took in a deep breath. "Zhi, why did you take Shaonu to your house? Why didn't you let any of us know where you were going or that you were taking her along with you?" Zhu asked as he looked at his friend.

The felines sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was still angry with Mei." Zhi used his good arm to run a paw over his head. "Maybe I just needed a way to show Shaonu that I loved her more than Mei after that talk we had by the Peach Tree. I mean, I took my katana with me. I thought we might be expecting unwanted visitors; things just didn't turn out the way I expected them to. One minute I was in my house the next thing I know, wolves are raiding my family's belonging, and they bound Shaonu-" Suddenly Zhi's eyes widened, the tiger bolted up in his bed but grunted once he felt pain course through his ribs. He placed a paw up to his chest. Zhu saw his friend in pain and stood up so he was in front of the tiger.

"Zhi, you can't ju-"

Zhi latched out a paw on Zhu's top and grabbed tightly. "Zhu, where's Mei? Where is Mei Shaonu, is she okay?"

Zhu let a small smile come across his face. He placed a paw on Zhi's bandaged shoulder, being as gentle as he could "She's fine, don't worry. She's in her room sleeping." Zhu said while he softly laid Zhi back down on the bed before sitting back down next to the tiger. "As for the others, they are busy trying to figure out who attacked you." Zhu added. "Shifu has them in the Hall of Warriors. They've all been wondering what happened ever since you came back."

Zhi let out a sigh of relief. "Well it's good to know that Shaonu's okay." Zhi said with a smirk. "And it's also good to know that the others are trying to find out who the attackers were. I think they may have some help now that I'm awake." Zhi smiled at the wolf. "Why don't you bring them in here? I believe I can shed some light on this situation. Better yet, take me to them." Zhi decided as he sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Zhu had a look that said 'I don't know' but he thought if Zhi could shed some light on the attackers then it would prove easy to find them, or make it...easier. "Care to lend a friend a hand. I think I may have some trouble walking." Zhi said as he looked at the wolf.

"Sure thing." Zhu said, slipping himself underneath Zhi's arm, helping him up.

"Thanks." Zhi beamed as he was helped to his feet, placing his arm around the wolf's neck. For a slight minute Zhi seemed dazed but eventually he smiled cheek to cheek.

"You alright?" Zhu asked.

Zhi's smile got bigger. "You know something. If you were Mei Jing right now....this would so be déjà vu." Zhu sighed, hanging his head but smiled as well.

"I guess so." Zhu smiled as he helped his friend out of the infirmary.

* * *

"But Master, how will we ever find these attackers?" Viper asked. "I mean, we don't even know who they are or what clan they come from."

"That may be true." Shifu replied. "But we cannot let these criminals attack innocent people. I am sure we will be able to locate them soon. We just have to be patient."

"Master Shifu is right." Tigress encouraged. "These people have no right to just walk around and do as they please. And the way that Zhi looked when he arrived at the palace last week." Tigress' fur bristled slightly. "It just gives me the shivers to see have seen him like that."

"I know." Crane added. "And I thought we looked bad after we battle Tai Lung." All of the Five shivered at the memory of how they ended up after their fight with Tai Lung at the Thread of Hope.

"I had never seen any that badly injured or bleeding since the day students tried to gain entry into the Lee Dai Kung fu academy. And all they got was just a few bruises here and there." Mei Ling added.

"Well...." Shifu interjected. "Until Zhi revives from his injuries, I believe we are going nowhere or doing anything until then."

"Then I guess you better be ready." Echoed a voice. "Because I'm awake." All eyes turned to the entrance of the Hall of Warriors, there stood Zhu Zhang with Zhi on his arm. "Hey guys." Zhi smiled as he and Zhu walked into the large Hall.

"Zhi." Shifu welcomed. "It's good to see you alive and well. You really had us worried."

"I guess my injuries were worse than last time."

"I can believe that." Tigress countered.

"Good to see you haven't changed whilst I was asleep, Tigress." Zhi countered back. Tigress gave a smirk. "But onto serious matters." Zhi spoke firmly now as he was helped onto the floor on the edge Moon Pool. The tiger sighed as he was placed on the jade floor. "I understand you want to know who attacked me and Shaonu." The others came and joined the sitting tiger in a circle. "Well I have the information you need."

"Very well then." Shifu said as he sat down next to Mao Lin.

Zhi looked at the group and noticed someone missing. "Where's Mei Jing?" He asked.

"Well, ever since the talk we had at the Peach Tree," Zhu said as he sat down next to Zhi. "She's locked herself out from everyone. She still comes out to eat, but she barely talks, she's been training none stop as well. We're all getting a little bit concerned for her."

Zhi sighed; he ran a paw over her head. "Sounds like she's turning into Tigress." He then noticed the glare he was getting from both Tigress and Po. "No offense." He quickly added.

"None taken. It's just not like her." Tigress said. "I managed to catch her on the way back from dinner one night; all she did was grab my wrist and try to overthrow me. She did it poorly and when I was far enough she went into her room and slammed the door in my face after I tried to go after her." Zhi 'hmmmed' at all the descriptions he was getting of his ex-girlfriend; he knew why Mei Jing was acting like the way she for the past week. It was because of him. He was the reason for Mei's shut out. _What have I done? It's my fault._

"Well as much as we need to deal with this problem concerning Mei Jing. The question still stands: Who was it that attacked you dear?" Mao Lin asked the tiger.

"Well, it all started when we first arrived at...." Zhi quickly stopped himself, unsure of what to say next.

"Yes?" Mao Lin urged gently.

Zhi took in a deep breath. He looked at Zhu sitting next to him. The wolf saw what the tiger was asking through his eyes. Zhu nodded. "...my home. My real home." Zhi continued.

Everyone gave a confused look. "I thought you said you were from another country?" Po asked.

Zhi sighed. "I am. That was where I was born, but I moved to China when I was young, when...." Zhi took another deep breath. "....when I was with my family. We moved in to the country side. My father was a farmer; my mother was a wonderful cook and well my little sister....." Zhi took in a shaky breath; he fought hard to keep the tears back. ".....she had just been born, too young to even open her eyes." Zhu placed a paw on the tiger's back as Zhi hung his head low, the wolf knew how hard it was for Zhi to talk about his past, especially his family. It took a moment, but the tiger summoned his courage and continued on. "I took Mei Shaonu there last night and-."

"Umm, Zhi." Mantis interrupted. "Why are you so down about this? I mean, aren't your parents and sister still around. Did they move somewhere else or something?" Zhi growled at Mantis, but Zhu placed a paw on the tiger's shoulder. The tiger looked away at the Moon Pool, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Guys...." Zhu spoke softly to the group. "Zhi's family was killed, by Wan Neng."

They all gasped. A few more tears rolled down Zhi's cheeks.

"Zhi, is that true?" Po asked. Zhi just nodded, a tear feel into the Moon Pool.

"It's true." Zhi said as he looked at the others. "It's true that Wan Neng took everything from me, but I intended to repay the favour." As the tiger looked at each of the group, they could all see the determination in his eyes, as well as the pain and hurt of his past.

"So, what happened?" Monkey asked.

Zhi took in a deep breath, as another tear drop feel into the Moon Pool. "Guys, for the time being...I don't feel like talking about it." He said, looking at the rippling reflection of his injured face on the water's surface.

Shifu sighed. "We understand Zhi. It is not our place to know your past unless you wish to share it." He explained. "But when you do, we will be here to listen." He added.

Zhi wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Shifu."

"So Zhi, about these attackers..." Shifu replied, changing the subject. "...can you remember anything about them?"

"Well, there was about eighteen of them. They were all wolves." No one noticed Zhu Zhang tensed up. "And there was this leader: he seemed to have a damaged eye, like a cut or something from some previous battle. The rest seemed like simple followers." The tiger smirked. "And because of how they were going to kidnap Shaonu, I lost control and took all of them down. Well almost all of them. The leader's all that left." A few of the masters were surprised that Zhi could take on that many skilled warriors, but then again they themselves had taken on thousands of warriors over the years.

"_That makes it easy for us_." Zhu thought.

"But if I remember right," Zhi carried on. "There was this insignia on their clothing." Zhi explained as he tried to remember the events that night. "I can't remember what it looked like...it was..." Zhi grunted as he couldn't sum up the image in his mind.

"It's like this." Zhu soon spoke. He reached to his shoulder sleeve and pulled something out. He held it in his paw for a second before he slammed it on the floor in front of Zhi. The tiger looked at Zhu who just seemed to be in his own little world. Zhi reached down and picked up the object, it was the feathery part of the arrow that shot into his shoulder. He noticed something painted onto the feathers, Zhi squinted at the mark and it soon became clear.

"Yeah, this is the insignia." He passed along the group who each in turn to a look at the arrow end. "But I don't know who it belongs to. Shifu?" He asked the red panda.

The aged master shook his head. "I've never seen this sign before. I'm sorry but I don't recognise it." The others agreed; none of them had ever seen this symbol on the feather's end. It was a mystery, no one knew the insignia. Well...save for one.

"I know who it belongs to." Zhu spoke up, snarling slightly. All eyes turned his way. "I know it well."

"Is that so?" Shifu asked as his eyebrows noticeably rose. "And how do you know this symbol when we don't, Zhu?"

The wolf continued to snarl, and his eyes began to glow a dull red. "It's because of the scent. I know the scent of that arrow from anywhere" Zhu growled out.

"How so?" Tigress asked.

"Because.....it's the scent of my Father's murderer" Zhu replied. All eyes widened, even Zhi's.

"Oh my God, Zhu!" Zhi cried out as he tried to sit up straight. "What...what happened?"

"The leader, he is the one who killed my Father." Zhu repeated.

The tiger rose up his paw; he was going to set on the lupine's shoulder but was hesitant. But seeing his friend so tense, he placed it on his shoulder anyways. Zhu didn't move or do anything. "Zhu." The wolf faced him. "Please tell us. What happened, to your father?"

"Zhi... like your family, for the time being, I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." Zhu said calming down.

The tiger sighed. "I understand." The group sat in silence for a long time, to the point where it was getting a bit awkward. "So..." Zhi began, breaking the silence. "...I think I should go and see how Shaonu is doing." Zhi added as he tried to get to his feet. But as he did, the tiger still had not regained his balance, he almost feel into the Moon Pool if it wasn't for Zhu's paw grabbing his own. "Whoa." He said. Zhu got to his feet as he held onto the tiger. "Looks like I still need help walking." Zhi smiled at the standing lupine. "Do you mind helping me to Shaonu's room, Zhu?" He asked.

"Of course." Zhu smiled as he helped his friend out of the Hall of Warriors. But before they left through the doors, Zhi stopped them both and turned around.

"Po" He called.

"Yeah, buddy." The panda called back.

"I'll be looking for you later. I'm going to need some healing if we're going to track down this leader." Zhi looked at his companion, Zhu smiled. "He's not going to get out of this so easily. Shifu, you can try to stop me and Zhu, but we're going to go after this guy with or without your permission."

Shifu smiled. "I wouldn't even if I could. But you two are not going to go alone."

"Count me in." Po said wearing his hearty smile.

"Me too." Tigress added.

"And the rest of us." Mantis said. "We can't let you guys have all the fun, can we?" Zhi and Zhu shared a chuckle.

"Okay then. I'll come looking for Po and the rest of you when I've finished." Zhi said as he and Zhu turned to leave. "After I have something else to clean up." When the pair were out ear shot of the others. "Zhu..." He asked the wolf. "How did the others react once I returned?"

"Well, I was glad. So were the others. Mei Jing was still mad, but I noticed a small smile appear on her face." Zhu stated. "We took Shaonu to the infirmary and brought her son along too. She wasn't that inured but you were another story all in all." The wolf leaned in to Zhi and whispered. "Between you and me, Zhi, I actually caught Mei Jing sleeping in the corner one night of your infirmary room. She looked like she had been there a day or two. I went there the next night and she was gone."

Zhi sighed through his nose. "Change of plans Zhu." Zhi said firmly. "I want you to take me to Mei Jing's room. There's something I need to do."

"Um...okay" Zhu said as he helped Zhi of towards the Student's dormitories. _I hope you know what you're doing. _He thought.

* * *

It wasn't before long as the duo of friends were able to reach the student dormitories. They both walked down the hallway until they reached Mei Jing's room door. Zhi raised a paw and knocked. For a few minutes there came no reply.

"Maybe she's not in." Zhu suggested.

"No she's in. I can sense her. She's just not talking." Zhi said. "Here she comes." And the tiger was right, the door opened to reveal Mei Jing standing in front of them.

"Mei, I think Zhi has something he wants to tell you." Zhu said.

The tigress folded her arms. "And that would be?" She asked in an unsatisfied tone. Zhi looked at Mei and sighed. "Let me in first Mei this is something I want to say in private." Mei seemed unfazed but soon stepped aside to allow Zhu and Zhi in. The wolf placed Zhi onto the bed before he turned to leave.

"Oh, Zhu." He called to the exiting wolf.

"Yeah, Zhi?" the wolf replied.

"I would like you to do something for me." Zhi stated. The wolf nodded. Zhi then said something which Mei did not understand it seemed to be in another language, but Zhu seemed to understand every word.

Zhu glanced at Mei Jing then at Zhi who just nodded in certainty."Okay. I will." Zhu responded

"Thank you." Zhi thanked as Zhu left the room. He then turned to Mei Jing. "Mei. I've been meaning to say something to you. Something I knew I should have said since we broke up."

"Well, what is it?" Mei said sharply.

"I'm.....I'm sorry." Zhi simply stated, Mei said nothing. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I shouldn't have been so harsh. I didn't mean what I said back down in the valley."

* * *

Zhu Zhang had arrived at the place where Zhi had told him to go. He quietly knocked on the door, at first there was no reply but eventually the door opened to the resident inside. They had the bed cover sheets wrapped around their body. Zhu was slightly mesmerised for a minute but quickly snapped himself out if. "Umm...Zhi told me to come and get you."

The resident clutched the bed cover closer to their chest. "He's awake?" they asked in a shock tone.

Zhu nodded. "He said he wanted me to come and get you." Zhu then noticed the second figure asleep on a mat in the corner. "And he also said to bring him along to. Zhi said he had a feeling he'd want to see him now that he's awake. He said he'd be glad."

The resident smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll wake him now and we'll get dressed."

Zhu smiled. "Okay then. I'll wait outside." _Zhi, I really hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

"I see, did you now?" Mei asked sarcastically.

Zhi looked down but nodded. "Yes, Mei. I did. I was angry, I was foolish and I had lost control. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never did and I never will again." She still remained quiet. "It's just....I had to help Shaonu. I only wanted to help her and her son." Zhi added. "To have them live a better life."

There was a moment of silence.

What Mei did next was something Zhi was not expecting. She gripped Zhi's shirt and pulled him off the bed and onto her, locking them in a passionate kiss, causing Zhi's eyes to go wide. She pulled back and let out a breath and began to talk. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, you were just doing something nice for the women, and I overreacted. I'm sorry Zhi." Mei said, a tear falling from her eyes as she looked away in shame.

Zhi placed a paw against her cheek, cupping it and causing her to look back at him. Zhi saw the tear on her cheek and licked as a way to show his appreciation. "Mei." Zhi said as he looked directly into her eyes. "I'll make you a deal. If you can forgive me, I'll forgive you. How does that sound?"He asked with a smile.

She pulled him into another kiss, sealing the answer that Zhi had been longing for. "Deal." She said after breaking off.

"I'm glad." He said, settling back into the bed after being hoisted off it by Mei's grip. "But there are still a few things that I still need to clear up. And I'm not sure if you're going to like one of them." Zhi said as he looked away. There came a knock at the door. "It's Zhu." He whispered to her. He turned to the door. "Come in, buddy."

The door opened to reveal Zhu, he walked in."I did as you requested." He said to Zhi. "Here she is." The wolf stepped aside to allow both Mei Shaonu and little Xi into the room.

As soon as the leopard cub saw the tiger he let go of his mother's hand and ran right up to Zhi, jumping onto the tiger and wrapping his little arms around the tiger's neck. "Uncle Zhi!" He screamed, holding onto the tiger. Zhi chuckled as he was forcibly laid down onto the bed by the cub.

"Hey little guy." Zhi chuckled. "How you been?"

_Uncle Zhi?_ Mei Jing thought.

"I'm okay." The cub said as he sat on the tiger's lap, allowing Zhi to sit up.

"That's good to know." Zhi replied. Have you been training whilst I was ill? The cub nodded.

"Yes. Master Po was teaching me himself." The cub exclaimed.

"That's good to know." Zhi smiled. "Now little Xi, I want you to go with this wolf." Zhi pointed to Zhu. "He's a friend of mine. He'll take you to go find Lu Bao."

Xi shook his head violently and held onto Zhi's chest fur. "No, I want to stay here with you." Zhi sighed as he petted the cub's head.

"Xi, me and your mama and this girl here...." He pointed to Mei Jing "...have to talk. We won't be long." Zhi explained. "You can go and play with Zhu and Lu Bao then when I'm finished we'll spend a little time together, okay?" Xi Wang sniffed and nodded. "Good. Now go with Zhu and I'll see you later." Little Xi got off the tiger's lap and walked out of the room, holding Zhu's paw. "This may be a while Zhu. Be sure to only come back when I call for you."

"Sure, I was going to teach him and Lu Bao something, anyways." Zhu said while leaving the room with the cub holding his paw.

As the wolf left to go with the cub. "Now...." Zhi started, turning to both the female once the doors were closed. "Before anything I say anything, I want you two to promise me something." He stated, looking up at the two female felines. "Promise me that after this is over, you won't be angry with me."

"I won't." Mei said.

"Nor I" said Shaonu.

"Good." Zhi breathed as he sat up straight without hurting himself. "Please. Just hear me out." He began. "You know that I love you both right?" He asked. The pair nodded in response. "Well, the thing is...." Zhi hesitated but soon spoke. His next set of words shocked both females. "I can't leave either of you. I love you too much each."

The two females said nothing, but their eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"I can understand that this shocks you. But it's true. I can't. I just can't let either of you go. I love you both. You're both amazing girls with so much potential and both have great personalities. I just didn't know what to do." Zhi said solemnly. He sighed. "If you don't want anything to do with me from now on, I won't hold it against you. I just needed to let you know."

Both females walked towards the tiger, and Mei was the first to kneel down in front of Zhi. She looked into Zhi's eyes with her paws on his knee.

Zhi looked into her eyes. "Mei. I'm sorry. I know we just got back together..." He sighed, running a paw over his head. "But...if you don't want anything to do with me. I'll stay out of your way."

What she did next, was surprising. She launched herself onto Zhi, and gave him a full on kiss on the lips, this time pressing harder. This surprised Zhi even more than the first time, but what surprised him even more was that as soon as Mei broke off from her kiss Shaonu was directly onto him, locking him in her own deep passionate kiss. After she broke, both females giggled uncontrollably as they both looked at completely dazed and shocked Zhi.

"O-oh-oh" Zhi stuttered. "Okay" He cleared his throat. "What in the hell was THAT" Both females giggled again.

Mei was the first to speak. "Zhi, if you love us both, then why didn't you just say so."

Shaonu was the next. "WE can learn to love and live together. I mean, little Xi needs a father. I don't think there is anyone who I'd pick to have Zhi as a father figure than you."

"And I'm happy to live with you, Shaonu and little Xi. In a way he'd be like a son I don't..." Mei blushed. "...have just yet."

Zhi seemed confused. "Are you sure about this, both of you?" He asked. Mei jing and Shaonu looked at each other; the leopardess leaned in and whispered something that Zhi could not hear. But there was a smile growing and growing on her face. They soon both turned to Zhi who now wore a worried expression.

"How about we...show you how much we love you." Shaonu spoke in a seductive voice, as she began to fiddle wither the sash on her dress, pulling it from her body. The same going for Mei Jing, she too had already had the sash off and was beginning to slowly slide her robe down from her shoulders.


	12. Look Forwards, Not Back

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter twelve- Look Forwards, Not Back

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long update. Things have been busy. Oh well here it is. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Morning had once again come over the Valley of Peace; the sun just slowly creeping out of the horizon, letting free a wave of an orange aura over the land. But it was still early for those who lived down in the village, but as for those up in the Jade Palace it was the perfect time to get up. That is for whoever were getting an early start for a chase-up on the wolf gang leader. The time was around three in the morning, a good few hours before the usual wake call and a fully healed Zhi was back in his old room inside the student's dormitories. His injuries were now a thing of the past thanks to Po's ever-so helpful pain-relieving powers, once he was healed, Zhi literally ripped the bandages from his body and turned back to his room to pack, which is what he was exactly doing right now. He was packing a bag that of things he knew that would be needed for this trip. Mei jing was also packing her own bag as she decided to track down this leader once Zhi had told her about where he was going and what he planned to do to this leader once he found him. Shaonu watched from the sidelines, she couldn't help but feel certain uneasiness for this hunt down.

"Zhi, is this really necessary?" Shaonu asked as she sat on her bed. "Do you need to track down the leader? I mean, he's probably gone by now. He could be anywhere in China."

"It'll be easy to track him down." Zhi replied as he continued to stuff required items into his bag, not looking at the leopardess. "I won't let him get away with what he's done, Shaonu."He needs to pay, for wrong doing"

"By the word 'pay', you mean to kill him." Shaonu said in a bland tone. She looked over at her son, sleeping in the corner. He seemed so peaceful ad still. She got off her bed and walked over to the cub's bed, sitting on the edge as she stroked his cheek. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Zhi, I don't want my son to be without a father again. It would break his little heart." She looked over at the tiger. "And it would break mine too."

Zhi sighed. He got up from his bag and went to sit down next to the leopardess on the cub's bed. He took one of her tender paws into his own, looking into her eyes as he said. "Mei, it's not just me who this man has done wrong. He's a criminal. A person who only cheats and lies to get what he wants. I have to make sure he doesn't cause any further damage. It's the only way to stop him." Shaonu looked away from Zhi; she couldn't understand how one wolf could cause so much pain, but yet the one thing that she was worried about, was losing the tiger she loved along the way. Zhi noticed the sad look in the leopardess' eyes. He cupped her chin and tenderly forced her to look at him. "Mei," He began, using her first name. He only did this when he was trying to be very affectionate and understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't kill him but rather make sure he is locked away for the rest of his life. To make sure he never harms any soul ever again." The female leopard smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, agreeing to his little terms.

"Okay, but once you've found him, be sure to come back home. Your son will be waiting right here for you." She then leaned in and purred seductively. "And so will I." She kissed him softly on the lips just for an arousal.

"I sure hope there's room for me in that greeting present of yours." Mei Jing called over from her bag, loud enough for the two felines to hear but not as much to wake the infant from his sleep.

Shaonu and Zhi chuckled. "Of course, Mei Jing." Shaonu seductively spoke as she leaned her head on Zhi's shoulder. Both of them swore that they spotted the white tigress shiver in pleasure slightly but it was hard to tell.

Zhi smiled as he looked down at the leopardess on his shoulder. "Would you mind coming along before we leave?" Shaonu just purred. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." There soon came a knock at the door, Mei Jing got up from her bag and opened the door to reveal Tigress standing in the hallway.

"The others are ready." Tigress stated in a whisper. "How are you two doing?"

Mei looked back over at Zhi who now had grabbed his bag, he had finished packing it. True, it was small but everything that he needed was in there, a few food rations to last about three weeks with a sleeping mat and a blanket. The only other things he would need are the clothes on his back and his katana. "I'm ready." Zhi said as he swung the bag over his back. "Mei?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm ready as well." Said the white tigress, picking up her own bag.

"Where are the others?" Zhi asked as he strapped on his katana.

"They're all in the Hall of Warriors. Mei Ling's decided to tag along as well."

"Okay, Tigress." Zhi now spoke in a serious tone. "I want you to gather the others and have them drop their bags off at Sacred Peach Tree then-."

"Why at the Sacred Peach Tree?" She interrupted, curious as to why the tiger had chosen to place all their bags under the tree instead of the courtyard, unless Zhi was planning something that he had yet not told the others.

"That doesn't matter for now." Zhi replied. The eyebrows on Tigress' face noticeably rose, she and never been talked to like that by anyone other than Shifu. But she understood why Zhi needed to find this leader. So she respectfully stood aside. But it was true, Zhi did have something planned, but he also needed to let the others know something before they were to leave the Palace. It was something he needed to make clear and very precise. "I just want you and the others to do as I've said. Once that's done, I then want you to go to the kitchen and have something to eat. Make sure you get something that's going to last you the day at least." Zhi ordered, since the others had decided to come along Zhi had told them that they would be doing things Zhi's way. "Shaonu will be joining you just to see us off." He moved past Tigress, taking Mei jing' bag from her shoulders in the process. "I'll drop off mine and Mei's bag and I'll join you in a minute." As Zhi walked out of his room and down the hallway, but then he noticed something. All of the student's room doors were open, save for one, Zhu's. Instead of just shrugging it off and walking out, Zhi turned around and walked to his friend's room. He knocked on the doo but there came no reply. "Tigress, is Zhu awake?"He asked. "Have you seen him?"

The tiger master shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't heard him since I woke up. I don't know if he's in his room or somewhere in the Palace. I knocked earlier to see if he was, but there was no reply. I decided to let him be for the time being. But from then on, there's been no sign of him."

Zhi tried to sense through the floorboards if the wolf was in his room, but there was feeling of him. Zhi sighed. "He must have gone to the kitchen or something." Zhi lied. He knew where the wolf was exactly. It wasn't by the vibrations through the floor, but rather by the 'Link' that both he, Mei Jing and Zhu all shared. Mei Jing could also feel it too; she knew where the wolf was but decided to remain quiet. There was something about the 'link' that seemed off, like Zhu was uneasy or in pain. "Okay. Tigress, Mei, tell the others to do as I've said. I'll go find Zhu and meet you all in the kitchen. Be sure to have Shaonu tag along. She's just seeing us off." He said walking down the hallway and out to find his friend.

Mei Jing and Tigress watched as Zhi left the student's dormitories. Once he was out of sight, Tigress and Mei Jing did as they were told, leaving to go find the Po and the rest of the Furious Five. Shaonu soon followed on after she checked her son was all wrapped up in his bed. As the trio of females walked towards the Hall of Warriors, Tigress couldn't help but ask. "Is he always like this?"

Mei Jing laughed at the tiger master's question but replied none the less. "Only when he is serious, other times it's usually a simple plan."

"And that plan is?"Shaonu asked.

Mei Jing shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on the situation, most of the time it's 'Stay alive and take down anything in your path' type of plan and so on and so forth." She said, trying to sound much like her boyfriend as possible. Tigress and Shaonu just smirked and both gave understanding looks of sarcasm.

* * *

Zhi strolled throughout the Palace looking for his lupine friend yet there seemed to be no sight of him. He checked the Sacred Peach Tree, nope. The Training Hall, negative. So where ever Zhu was, it was somewhere secretive. But Zhi knew how to find the wolf, it was easy. The only way for Zhu to be found was by using the 'Link'. It was quiet a mysterious thing the 'Link', most never fully understood how it worked or how those who ever had it used it. But once someone had grasp of the basic principles, then everything else became clear. And once Zhi had a fix on the wolf's connection, there was no hiding.

After walking back out into the Palace gardens, Zhi stood just out front of the Hall of Warriors. He knew that Tigress had already taken the others out of the Hall because there was no sound coming from within. But that wasn't where Zhi was searching. No, his friend was close, he was nearby. So this only meant that the wolf could be in one place. The tiger looked up, and there he was. Or more over, there _it _was, a giant boulder floating over the very top of The Sacred Hall of Warriors. Zhi knew that it was too high for him to shout for Zhu so instead he just levitated his body right off the ground, going higher and higher till he was about the same height as the floating boulder. And there sitting on top, was the Zhu himself with his back turned to the tiger and his ears lowered, his pudao and travel bag by his side. _At least he's packed._ Zhi thought, but he could tell there was definitely something wrong with Zhu, he could sense it, and that there was a dark aura surrounding him.

Now the tiger was cautious, he had once before snuck up on the wolf during his time alone and it ended up in a bit of a brawl. So instead of trying to sneak up on the lupine, he decided to take it slow and steady. "Zhu?" He called quietly. It didn't work, so he tried again a little louder. He levitated himself over till he was close enough to lay a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Zhu?" The wolf's head snapped round, causing Zhi to move away swiftly. Zhu's eyes were a dark scarlet glow, his teeth bare. Zhi noticed something in Zhu's paw; it seemed to be a necklace of some kind.

His eyes returned to their normal shade. "Zhi?" The wolf softly said as he recognised his friend. The wolf quickly turned away and placed the necklace around his neck and hid it under his robe before turning back.

"Hey, buddy." Zhi asked, disregarding the necklace- for the moment. The tiger levitated himself close to the boulder. "Can I have this seat?" He asked, motioning to the side of the large rock slab. Zhu nodded and allowed the tiger to sit down. "So, I take it something has been bothering you?" He asked.

"Nah, I've just been thinking about how we're going to start off with this...hunt-down." Zhu said as he watched over the Valley, watching how the sun rise came over the many houses and wide spread farms, though his mind was somewhere else.

Zhi rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Why must you lie to me? I know that's not what you're thinking about." He rolled onto his back, lying down. "You're one terrible liar, by the way. So I'll ask again, what are you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter, Zhi." Zhu said as he got to his feet. "All that matters is that we find this murder and maybe him pay for what he's done. He doesn't deserve to live." The wolf was about to jump off the large slab onto a smaller one when Zhi latched out a paw and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"This is what I'm afraid of, Zhu." Zhi said as he got to his feet as well. He still maintained a firm grip on Zhu's wrist. "You're just coming along to get revenge on this guy for your benefit and to seal the promise you made." Zhu looked away and snarled slightly as a warning for the tiger to keep quiet, but Zhi still continued. "You only want to torture this man to ensure he pays. To make sure he learns what it's like to lose something that's precious to him, just like how you lost your father." Now that had set off the spark of Zhu's anger. His eyes turned into a shade of crimson red, blood marks began to run down his arms and body. It turns out the wolf was not going to listen to any more, so he used his free paw to grab hold of the tiger's paw that was holding his own and removed it before backhanding Zhi across the cheek. The tiger rolled off the boulder but levitated his body to keep himself from falling.

"How dare you!" Zhu snarled. "How dare you talk about what is or is not my life's promise." Zhi just stood with his arms crossed. "I will deal with this insult-on-life once we find him and I will make him pay for what he's done. And no one is going to stop me."

"Would you cut down anyone who got in your way?" Zhi asked calmly.

"I will not cut down anyone who tries to stop me." Zhu growled. "I will destroy them. This hunt-down is my promise to my father and I will not let him be lye in shame. He was my father...." The wolf seemed to calm down slightly as he placed a paw up to his chest and grabbed his shirt, or rather the necklace that was hiding behind it. "....my father" His eyes began to turn back to their shade, the blood marks on his body disappeared. "....my father." Zhu collapsed onto his rock as he broke down into tears. He never let go of his chest as he placed his other paw up to his face. From Zhi's view, it was saddening to see his friend in pain; he knew what it was like to lose someone he cared about. It was a feeling he had yet to share, but not right now. The tiger floated back over to the rock and sat down by the crying wolf. He placed a paw on his shoulder in respect. "Do you know what it's like..." Zhu sobbed. "...to lose someone so close to you? Someone you love and look up to?"

Zhi sighed. "Yes Zhu. I do." He quietly spoke. "I know what it's like to lose someone I loved or worse, _people_ I loved. I lost a group of people that I cared more about than anything in the world." Zhu looked at the tiger with tear filled eyes where as Zhi just stared at the rising sun in the horizon. "It was a long time ago, there was a.....disaster and I ended up losing them all. I was the only survivor."

"W-what happened?" Zhu asked as he wiped away the tears with his forepaw.

Zhi sighed and looked away as he tried to hold back the tears. "It- It's not the time or the place to tell you Zhu, another time perhaps." Wiping away the oncoming tears with his forepaw, Zhi forced a smile and looked at the wolf. "Right now, we have to go and get something to eat. It's going to be a long trip, and I'm going to need a lot of energy to start off with." Zhi said as he got to his feet. "Care to join me and the others? They're more likely waiting for us." Zhu smiled as he too got to his feet. Using his powers the wolf lowered the boulder back down onto the ground, placing it just outside of the kitchen. They both jumped off as it fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Po was by the stove as per the usual, cooking up an energising breakfast. He knew it was going to be a long trip and so he decided to prepare a meal that would give everyone the burst of energy that they needed in order to get a good day's head start. Tigress, Mei Jing, Mei Shaonu and the rest of the Furious Five all sat around the table enjoying the panda's handy cook work whilst they talked about the trip.

"How do you think we're going to start off?" Mei Ling asked.

"I have no idea."Tigress replied. "But if Zhi has the nerve to talk to _me _like that, then he obviously knows what he's doing, but I'm still unsure of a few things."

"I agree." Crane added. "I still don't know why he asked us to place our travelling bags by the Sacred Peach Tree. Didn't you ask him why?"

"I tried to ask him but he just changed the subject. I was going to ask again but he went off looking for Zhu. He seemed a bit uncomfortable about looking for him." Tigress answered, there was a short moment of silence.

"I'm sure they're fine." Mei Jing spoke up. "They usually go off talking about random things. Most of the time it's just usually guy stuff." She explained. "Nothing to worry about." They all continued to talk on random things, Tigress sometimes asking why Zhi kept both Mei Jing and Shaonu. Every time the pair would just reply that he loved them both too much to let either one of them go- just as he had said it himself.

Eventually the wolf and tiger entered the kitchen and took the spare seats. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. We just had a few things to discuss and Zhi needed to drop off our bags at the Sacred Peach Tree." Zhu said as he sat down.

"Like what?" Po asked as he each gave both males something to eat before sitting in a seat next to Tigress with his own platter.

"Uh...just how we're going to find this leader, you know...like what we're going to do with him once he's caught." Zhi explained, trying to get everyone off the subject. Thankfully, Mei Jing gave a helping hand.

The white tigress faked a cough and asked. "So Zhi, you said that once the others dropped their bags off and came here to have breakfast you said you'd explain what's going to happen." Zhi smiled at her helpful assistance and whilst he himself got something down his throat, he explained to the rest of the group how they were going to find the wolf leader. Everyone listened to every detail, even Po. The tiger explained everything there was to finding the leader, but he left one thing out specifically.

"Okay." Crane spoke up after the little briefing. "We all get how this guy is going to be tracked down but there is one thing you've left out, Zhi."

"I know, I know. This is something that I need to tell you, but not here." He got up from his seat and turned to leave the kitchen. But they all saw that what he needed to say what something that hurt him. Zhu and Shaonu both had a good idea of what it was. "When you're all ready, meet me at the Sacred Peach Tree." He then disappeared down the corridor. Apart from Shaonu and Zhu, everyone looked at each other with confused expressions, all of them wondering what the tiger could be so secretively keeping from them.

* * *

Zhi was at the Sacred Peach Tree, sitting in the lotus position under the tree as he meditated. It was rather rare for someone such as Zhi to meditate; he only managed to grasp the full concept once he was alone and had nothing around him that would be classed as a distraction. Taking a deep breath in the tiger tried to think clearly, mainly about what he was going to say to others once they arrived. And they had. He could sense it through the stone floor that they were all coming up the steps to the tree. "I'm glad you're all here." Zhi said before anyone spoke up. He got up from his meditating position and turned to the group. "You've all had something to eat?" He asked kindly.

Tigress spoke up for the group. "We have. Now you said you wanted to tell us something before we left, well here we are." The others all looked at Zhi with intent looks and perked ears.

The tiger took a deep breath. "Okay guys. I know how we're going to start off looking for the wolf leader. What we're going to do is travel to the place where I last saw him. Once we're there, me and Zhu will be able to use our powers and follow his trail. I will use my powers to sense his energy trail. Zhu can follow his scent easily and use his Arcana cards to track him down. We do that and in no time, he'll be found." Zhi explained. The group nodded at Zhi's plan for tracking down the leader.

"That's a good plan, Zhi." Tigress commented. "But if I remember right, you said that the last place you saw the leader..."

"Was at my real home, yes. I did say that." Zhi quickly spoke for her. "And that's where we're going." He picked up his bag from the floor and placed it on his back. "And how we're going to get there to save time is what I'm going to love best." He said with a smirk.

Shaonu had a bit of a shocked look. She stepped forward, asking. "Zhi, you're seriously going to do what I think you are." The tiger smirked; Zhu and Mei Jing too had a bit of worrying looks.

"You sure you'll have the energy, buddy? I mean...there are a lot here. Crane can get there by himself but the others are who I'm worried about, and you as well." Zhu stated as he tried not to point out the obvious. The rest of the group looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Zhi, what are they talking about?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little uncomfortable right now." Mantis admitted. "We're not going to like...fly there or anything, right?" He gave an anxious laugh. Zhi, Shaonu, Zhu and Mei jing all gave nervous smiles; some of them rubbed the back of their necks. The Five's faces, even Tigress' face fell. Po was shocked.

"You mean you're going to fly us there?!" Po asked, bewildered. "All of us?!"

"Yeah. I am. You guys' don't have to worry. It'll be a quick flight. But if you're uneasy about it then I'm sure Zhu won't mind taking a few of you by on a floating rock." Zhi explained.

"Yeah I'm up for it. I'll be travelling that way any ways. I have to give Zhi some bit of a break don't I?" He sarcastically asked the tiger who just playfully punched him in the arm.

"Okay, so you know what's going to happen and how we're going to get there." Zhi told the group. "If you want to drop out now, then you may be excused. But this is a personal matter to both me and Zhu."

There was a moment of silence till Po stepped forward and said with a look of determination. "I'm not going anywhere. We do this as a team. I'm not going to abandon anyone, not you guys. Not now. Not ever." He stated with a smile. One by one the others came forward all saying the same thing. 'I'm in'. Zhi's smile got bigger and bigger as they each took a pace forward, eventually every one of them had joined. Apart from Shaonu who just felt a little at ease now Zhi was in good hands with his friends, this meant it would be easier for them to track the leader down.

Now that Zhi was happy with the company. "Okay then guys, grab your bags and I'll show you how we're going to get to our destination." With that he turned around and watched the sun with young Shaonu on one arm and Mei Jing on the other. Whilst the others grabbed their bags and prepared for the trip to come Mantis carried a little sack on his back that was about the size of a grain of rice, Viper too carried a bag but it was strapped to her like a belt seen as she no arms. But as Tigress was finished with her bag; she noticed that Po was having some trouble getting onto his feet. Seen as Po was the largest of the group, it was decided he would be carrying the most. It was nothing heavy, just some pots and pans, and most of the food to share among the group. So why he was having trouble standing up was beyond her.

Rolling her eyes at his failing attempts to stand, she walked over and asked. "Po, what's wrong?"

The panda grunted as he tried to stand up. "I don't know." He replied after he paused for a break. "I know that when I carried this bag down here it was lighter than this, so why I can't stand is a mystery." He tried again.

"Well, whatever is keeping you from standing; we have to make sure that you don't get crushed under the weight." Tigress replied as she hooked his arm in her own, heaving the panda to his feet. It was a bit weird because even though she herself was strong, getting Po to stand was a bit of trouble, but capable. Once on his feet Po quickly shrugged the backpack to check it wasn't leaning in any direction, but as the bag went clunk, he thought that he also heard the sound of a muffled 'oof'. But he thought nothing of it.

"So Zhi." He asked, capturing the tiger's attention. "How exactly are we going to get to this place?" The others looked at the tiger once they all had their bags slung over their shoulders.

Zhi glanced at Shaonu who only just smirked in the same devilish way that he did, she leaned over and kissed him passionately before saying a quiet 'goodbye' and leaving to go back to her son. The tension in the air now made a few of the group feel uneasy but they trusted the tiger. Turning to face the group he motioned Po to come forward. As the panda did so, "Crane, you'll be able to follow us on your own." The avian was confused but nodded in response. "Guys, the rest of you do what I say, as soon as I say it. If you don't...well there....may be an accident we don't want." Zhi instructed. The others nodded as well; still uneasy about what the tier was talking about. Po was now by the tiger's side. Zhi placed a paw on the panda's shoulder. "Now, Po. You've never made a jump off this mountain before, have you?" The panda gave a baffled look as to why the tiger was asking this question but respond none the less.

"No...I haven't." He replied slowly.

"Okay, okay. Now, do you trust me?" he asked, sliding his paw to backpack on Po's back. Mei Jing stepped back as she knew what the tiger planned to do next, Zhu also knew but decided to stay quiet. Po seemed unsure about this question but replied.

"Sure. I mean, why wouldn't I?" He said. But as soon as he finished answering the tiger he was suddenly pushed forwards by Zhi's paw. The panda tired to grab onto something but it was useless, the bag was a prisoner to gravity and so was he. Po fell over the edge of the cliff, screaming as he fell down and into the cloudy river below them. Tigress was flabbergasted that her lover was just pushed over the edge of a mountain with no training on how to make a landing. She knew he couldn't survive something like that. Tigress made a charge for the tiger and was about to pounce on him for pushing her boyfriend over the edge but Zhi just quickly ran to the edge and jumped and as he did so, he shouted. "JUMP!" before he too disappeared in the river of clouds. Most of the others stood dazed at what just happened, none of them moved for a second. But Mei Jing wasted no time before she too ran for the cliff edge and jumped with her arms spread wide, just as if she were going to dive into a pool. Then Zhu went, adding a little flip and twist into his jump and just before he was out of the other's view, he to shouted "Come on! Now!" The rest of the group was still stunned at what happened but then Tigress after a short moment, wanting to know if her 'Yin-Yang Cub' was okay, wasted no time as she too dived over the one by one the group jumped over the mountain edge and down into the clouds below.

As every one of the kung fu masters emerged from the bottom of the clouds, they could now see clearly in front of them. They were still diving further down to ground level, getting closer and closer to the valley. Right at the front Zhi had Po by his side; he was able to catch up with the panda during their decent. When he managed to catch up, the panda was spinning in all sorts of directions and screaming uncontrollably. But once the tiger was by his side, all he needed was to reach out grab Po's hand and hold on tight. Zhi looked over the back of his shoulder to find the others descending with him only a few metres behind. He then spotted Zhu to his left closer than any of the others. The wolf looked at Zhi, the tiger nodded. Zhu nodded back and spread his arms and legs out wide like a starfish. The wind caught his body and he flew past the others to the back of the group. Tigress looked behind to where Zhu now descended; his eyes glowed briefly before he outstretched a paw. A large boulder soon broke off from the mountainside; the wolf levitated it underneath him and softly landed onto it- stopping his free-fall.

Zhi also looked over his shoulder to find Zhu on his large boulder, now it was his turn. Because there were many more to carry this time, it was going to take up a lot of Zhi's energy, but he would have the time to rest when they arrived at his destination point. He then looked forwards to see that the ground was coming closer and closer, even though it was over a few hundred metres away. Zhi closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate. He focused long and hard, before the right moment came. Letting go of Po's paw, the tiger flew forwards slightly to gain the space he needed before he opened his eyes, revealing them glow a bright shade of yellow. They quickly faded back to their normal shade. "Everybody, brace yourselves!!" He shouted, though he knew there was little they could do, he just wanted to give a warning. Sensing all the matter of energy around each of his companions, Zhi spread his arms out wide and tensed his paws. Apart from Crane, the rest of Furious Five, Mei Ling, Po and Mei Jing all felt their bodies jerk suddenly. They all tried to move but found out that they couldn't: they wouldn't or couldn't change their positions for a landing, but what they didn't know, was that they weren't landing. Not just yet. Suddenly Zhi's body pitched upwards, the others soon began to follow in the same direction, pitching upwards as if they were gliding right over the village. Everyone looked forwards to Zhi who just looked back at them all with a bright smile on his face. He then looked up to find Zhu on his boulder joining the team. The pair of friends smiled at each other. Zhi looked forwards once more and then thrust his arms by his sides, the entire group burst forwards through the sky and into the horizon.

* * *

Zhi and the others had already left to track down the leader and Shaonu had left them long before. It was still early in the morning, so she was still very tired. After the events of last night with both Zhi and Mei Jing, the leopardess just shivered in pleasure at the memories but also because she was cold from the morning air. She made it to the student's dormitories and back into Zhi's room. As she entered the room, the leopardess began to undo the sash around her waist, she just wanted to get back in under the warm covers and sleep before her duty as the new gardener was needed. As she began to fold up her removed sash, she couldn't help but glance over at the sleeping mat on the other side of the room.

Placing the sash down, Shaonu walked over and kneeled down by her son's bed. She couldn't see the cubs head, but that was more likely because he just disappeared beneath them. The leopardess smiled at the thought. But being the mother that she was, Shaonu lightly grabbed the top of the covers and pulled them back, she stopped slightly as something confused her. She pulled the covers back a little further, her confusion growing as well as a spark of fear brewing in her stomach. Now worried, Shaonu ripped the covers off the bed and stared at the bed. Xi Wang was not under the covers at all, the only thing that lay on the bed was the plush toy of Po smiling up at her. But that was not what feared her most, a sudden thought rushed into her mind- a strong feeling that she knew where her little cub was, and it was too late to inform.

The group had already left.


	13. Family Reunion

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 13- Family Reunion

A/N: Hey everyone. Long time no see. ^-^ Sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update more frequently. But till then. Enjoy.

Time had now passed on for the large group of Kung Fu warriors. It seemed that Zhi was wrong about how long his little 'flying' trip was going to take. The sun that had once begun to rise from out across the horizon so many hours ago had now began to slowly sink back down behind the many mountains of China, casting a orange glow to fill the clouds in the sky. Zhi had not really anticipated it would take this long for him to carry the others to his house, but maybe he was just not used to holding this many under his power. It was draining his energy at a slow but steady rate. He could feel himself being drained of what energy he had left to keep the entire team stable in the air, but he pushed onwards through the nausea. The determination of catching the wolf leader drawing out the drowsiness. As the large group flew over the regions of China in an arrow like formation, the group could not resist in taking in the beautiful sun set scenery from another high up view, almost all of them 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the wondrous sight. The only ones who said nothing, being too focused on their goal, were Zhu and Zhi. Each of them picture what they were going to do when they had their hands on the wolf leader. Oh and when they do, they weren't going to be merciful.

Soon the tiger was snapped out of his as he heard the call of his name against the rush of air. "Zhi!" The tiger turned over so he was lying on his back, he craned his neck and looked down to see Tigress being the one who called his name. "How much further, we've been flying for hours." She shouted. Zhi didn't reply, but instead looked upwards so he could see where exactly they were. Then it came into view, nestled in between two mountains, set dead at the bottom of the valley there sat the burnt remains of his family's house. He turned himself back over so he could see where to land the group. He motioned over to Zhu and pointed downwards. The wolf understood what he meant by the silent signals, he nodded. Lowering his altitude till he was just above ground level. Zhi watched from above as Zhu jumped off his large boulder and gave the 'OK' signal. Zhi did the same back. Zhi spread his arms wide and took in a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling.

"Guys!" He called over his shoulder, loud enough for the others to hear. "Get ready we're there. You'll have to run it in." He then took in another deep breath. "Here we go." He said to himself. Then with one quick movement the tiger spread his arms wide and allowed the air to capture him as he shot past the group so he was at the very back. Focusing on the entire group, he closed his eyes and positioned his body so that he was upright as if standing on air. The entire rest of the group made the same actions as Zhi had them under his control- this way they were going to be able to land on their feet and run to in order to keep their balance. Rapidly descending down to ground level, Zhi remained at the back as he let each of the group free from his invisible grasp, allowing them free movement. The first to be free was Tigress and Po, the pair quickly made a quick sprint forward as soon as they landed on their feet. Then it was Mei Ling and Monkey. Then Mantis and Viper, and finally Mei jing. They all quick moved out of the way of each other, making sure not to trip over or fall. But as they all managed to come to a stop, all eyes turned to the tiger that was still airborne. Zhi was now panting heavily, and slouched over.

They all watched as the Zhi landed a few feet away from the rest of the group, but as he made contact with the ground, due to his tired condition, lack of energy and concentration, the tiger lost his footing as he began to run. He tried to regain his balance but it proved ineffective. He ended up tripping over his own feet, tumbling along the grassy plain in a ball of flaying arms and legs until he came to an irrupt stop. They all watched as he didn't move for a few seconds but then watched as he tried to push himself off the ground, but his arms gave way and he collapsed back down on the floor. He didn't move. Mei jing saw his motionless body and quick sprinted on all fours to where he laid with the others in tow.

As they all reached the tiger they could see that he was moving, but only his paws. Mei jing was quickly by his side. She quickly looked over the tiger's body, seeing that his paws were grasping the long grass spread out around him. "Tigress, help me turn him over." Mei jing said to the female tiger.

"Sure thing." Tigress replied as she bent down and helped Mei Jing over turn the white tiger's body. As Zhi rolled onto his back he let out a relieving grunt.

"Zhi." Mei called to him, trying to see if he was awake. He didn't reply, but rather only allowed his closed eyes to twitch slightly. "Zhi? Are you okay?" She asked tenderly but with a hint of worry in her voice. The tiger grunted this time, his eyes flustering open. Zhu eventually joined the group surrounding Zhi; he bent down next to the tiger's side.

"Come on." Zhu persisted, lightly tapping Zhi's cheek with his forepaw. The tiger began to stir some more. Zhi smacked his cheek a little harder. "Come on, big guy." He encouraged again. Zhi's eyes finally opened to see the entire group staring down on him.

He smiled. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey buddy." Zhu replied back with a smile. "You okay?" He asked whilst helping the tiger to sit up.

"Well, I was carrying five people, and we've been flying for over 8 hours. I'm not exactly what you mean by "okay", but other than that. I'm good. Just REALLY exhausted. *phew*" Zhi said while sitting up.

"Even more exhausted then last ni-" Zhu teased.

"Okay! Now that we're here why don't we go get camp set up?" Crane said butting in.

"Fair enough" Zhi said. _'I'll get you for that later Mutt'_ Zhi hissed in his head. The tiger grunted as his entire body ached from all the use of his powers. "I guess I'm just not that used to carry so many people under my control." The tiger opened his mouth and let out a long and wide yawn. "Man...I'm completely worn out." he added.

"Well don't worry about that." Zhu said as he looked around. "I agree with Crane. We'll camp here for the night. It was a bit of a long trip. You need the rest." Zhi nodded, too tired to vocally reply. Zhu turned to the rest of the group. "Guys...find a place to sleep. We'll be camping here tonight." Zhu stated. "Po, once you've got a tent set up, start preparing something to eat. But nothing big, we need to save the rations." He added.

"Will do." Po replied as he turned to leave with the others, preparing the tents.

Zhu turned back to the hunched tiger. "You rest up here for a while." He said whilst removing the back pack from Zhi's back. "I'll worry about your things. And when I get a tent from po we'll get you inside and let you rest." He looked at Mei Jing. "Mei. Do you mind staying here for a while, just till we get a tent set up?" The white tigress nodded and wrapped an arm around Zhi for comfort. Zhu got up and walked off with Zhi's things in his paw. "Give him some water if you can." Zhu called over his shoulder. So after as short while of setting up camp, Zhi was helped into the spare tent available by Mei Jing. The rest of the group began to gather around the camp fire that Po had now begun to set up for the group and this evening's meal. As Zhi was helped into his tent, Mei got up and left the tiger to get some sleep. He was very tired and he needed his rest so the tiger's lover decided to join the others and leave him be.

As Zhi turned over on his sleeping mat, making sure he had his back to the entrance of the tent, he silently opened up one of his eyes. He had faked about being tired. True he was tired but just because of the night before activities'. The reason why he faked it was because of something else. Being cautious Zhi turned his head, inch by inch till her looked over his shoulder. He was alone. _Good. _He thought as he reached into his pocket inside his robe and pulled out something small. Opening both eyes he examined a shinny, circular object. Shaped like an egg it was heavy but hollow. It was a music box. But not just any music box, it was a music box that the wolf bandits had tried to steal. Zhi had found this music box when he lost his footing and tripped, but keeping it out of sight from the others. The tiger sighed as he looked at the music box in his paw, there was a little hole where maybe a certain key was meant to be placed in order to wind up the mechanisms inside, thought it seemed oddly shaped like as if something chapped like a...heart was meant to be inserted to wind up the music box. But it seemed it didn't need the key, a little button of some kind. The tiger pushed the small device with his finger and suddenly but slowly the lid of the egg shaped music box sprung to life. As it opened a pair of wooden figures rose from the cocoon of the insides. They were carved out to be two tigers, both of them holding each other but positioned so they were dancing with the male figure dipping the female wooden statue. Unhurriedly the disc on what the figures stood began to turn, the cogs and little bells inside working together to creating a very high tuned symphony of music. Zhi's eyes suddenly widened and the tiger bolted upright. He could not believe his ears. That song. That...lullaby. It was all too familiar.

The tiger quickly shut the lid of the music box, cutting its soft music short and holding it close to his chest. Turning round the tiger used a paw to brush the curtain tent aside just enough from his to peek an eye through and see if anyone was close by. Luckily the entire group was by the camp fire. It seemed none of them had heard the music. It seemed they all thought he was asleep. Glancing down at the music box in his paw. Then gripping it tightly the tiger slipped out of the tent and quickly snuck behind it, obstructing his view from the others. With his back to the tent, Zhi scanned through the darkness then he saw them. Both of bags filled with the stolen belongings and the house in the distance. Standing to his full height Zhi placed the small music box inside his robe. And as quick and silent as the wind the tiger moved across the moonlit grass, swiftly picking up the two bags filled of valuables in quick motions and running right into the burned out house.

*Meanwhile*

The entire group sat around the large set up campfire. There were plenty of things to burn in these felids but they had to be careful not to set off a large scale fire. So they decided to keep it a safe as possible. Po had already set up his over the fire. He sat close on the inner part of the circle the group had formed around the dancing flames, every one of them laying back and relaxing as they all stared into the flickering flames. Po leaned in and removed the lid of the pot that contained a fresh brew of homemade soup that Po had been taught to cook by his foster father. The panda dipped in a spoon and stirred the contents for a while before placing the lid back on top and sitting a distance away from the fire.

After a short while Po could not help his Jade coloured eyes as they turned skyward: looking directly upwards at the millions of stars that lay spread out across the night sky. "Wow." Po breathed with amazement at the beautiful sight. Sure there had been stars out at night back at the Palace but here it just seemed exhilarating. The others looked at Po then followed his gaze skyward.

"Wow, to think that we made just before the twilight began." Zhu stated.

"Yeah." Po breathed out. "This is...beautiful." That was all he could say because there was nothing else to say. The sight was just...beautiful. "I mean, we see stars out at night back at the palace but here, it's breath taking."

"Yep. That's one of the benefits of being a wayfarer" Zhu said.

"I never knew that Zhi's family lived in such a tranquil place." Crane said aloud. "Even with all he's been through, this place still seems to hold a certain gust of peace."

"I'll say, and you have a perfect view of the ocean too." Po pointed out.

All eyes now turned to where Po faced. It was true. The moonlight shone brightly on the water surface illuminating the peak of every wave with a bright white shine before it disappeared into a dark blue colour. "Wow." Viper gasped. "And...he never told us about this place." She thought aloud as she raised her body higher to get a better view of the ocean.

"It's a nice place. It even beats the place I live at." Zhu commented.

"Where do you come from Zhu?" Tigress asked as she scuttled close to Po and wrapped her arms around one of his own.

"A land far to the east across the sea." Zhu replied, his eyes still trained on where the ocean floor an sky night met.

"It sounds far." Mantis spoke up.

"It is." Zhu replied with a smile as he remembered everything there was about his homeland. "But it's worth it the trip."

Po smiled. "I bet it is." He simply said. "Y'know. I consider Zhi lucky." All eyes turned to the panda. "He's been all over and outside of China. He's probably been to places I couldn't even dream of going to. A new world, somewhere to start fresh. But if the truth be told, like Zhi, I would like to come back to the one place I belong." He placed a paw on Tigress' waist. "Here." Everyone stared at the panda, completely stunned by what he had just said; it was as if there was a deeper side to Po no one knew about. Even Tigress seemed surprised.

"Wow, since when did you turn all sappy?" Zhu joked.

Po blinked a couple of times then shook his head as if waking up from a trance. "Huh, I guess when you're around such a tranquil place you just get the feeling to speak your mind." Then he glared at Zhu. "And I'm not sappy."

The wolf quickly snapped up his paws in defence. "Calm down Big man. Just a little joke." Zhu said in his defence.

The panda chuckled to himself a bit. "I know." Po smiled. "But I'm happy for Zhi. He really needs a place like this with all he's been through." The panda looked over at his shoulder to just see a figure running into the house with two bags over its back. But Po could tell who it was, so he just smiled and faced back into the group. "I'm sure his family would have been proud." He added before scooting back towards the fire to tend to the soup.

"Yeah." The others agreed as they settled amongst each other watching the rise and fall of the ocean on the cliff side.

*Meanwhile, in the burned out house*

The tiger stood still in a room inside the burned out house. The sacks that were once filled with valuable stolen by the criminals had all been replaced to their original and proper place; the last one was now in Zhi's paw. The white tiger stared at the dear object in his upturned forepaw, his eyes yellow eyes dancing in the darkness of the moonlit room. As to why the bandits wanted to steal this one particular object was beyond the tiger's thought, but it angered him so to even picture where the valuable would have been should the wolves' taken it away for profit. But pushing that thought aside, the tiger took in a deep breath as he reached over with his other paw and double tapped the object on its casing. He heard it unlock. The tiger opened the casing and felt the tears well within his eyes as he could not tear his stare away from the inside. He sighed.

Sure the object in his paw wasn't shiny or made of pure gold, but it was inside that Zhi classed more important to him than anything else in his life; something that he found very special. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace; it was a locket.

The tiger sniffed to in order to hold back the tears as he ran a paw over its smooth surface, feeling the curves and crevices against his paw pads. He stroked the inside of the locket in hopes to touch whatever was the inside. But he knew it was useless. As the tiger ran his finger over the clear surface and around the edges of the locket he realised that the shape: the heart shape and the key hole in the music box. _Could it be?_ Zhi asked himself as he dug a paw into his robe, pulling out the oval shaped music box. Holding it in one paw and the locket in another he raised both up into the moonlight to see that they had the same shape, both the key hole and the locket. Paws still raised Zhi placed the locket inside the music box's key hole it fitted perfectly with a click, stunned the tiger began to turn the locket in an anticlockwise direction, over and over again to the point where it didn't go any further. The locket removed itself back into Zhi' paw. Now with his hopes held high, the tiger once again pressed the button on the musical mechanism and, just like last time, the lid slowly but suddenly opened up to reveal the two dancing tigers. The tears in Zhi's eyes now began to well; he dared not to fight them. He placed the music box down onto the counter-side before turning his attention back to the open locket that he held lightly in his paw pad. The lullaby being played the entire time as the two tiger's danced together.

Inside of this locket were two pictures, one on either side. On the left side there was a picture of a male and female adult tiger, both of them holding each other in their arms with proud smiles and love in their eyes. They bore into Zhi as if staring straight back at him. On the other side a young male cub with a large smile and full of life held something in his arms as he looked up whoever drew him at the time. _That child is gone..._In his arms there lay a bundle of cloth but at a peeking end there was a very young cub's face. Her eyes close as she seemed too young to open them. _She never did..._ A tear rolled down Zhi's cheek and fell onto the inside of the locket. Luckily the inside was protected by small crystals. The salty liquid rolled down the smooth surface and fell to the wooden floor beneath with a 'drip'.

Zhi ran his paw pad over the image of the two adult tigers. "Mama, Baba." Zhi spoke as the tears continued to fall down his cheek, matting the fur. "It's been awhile." He forced a smile "How have you been?" Zhi asked the locket. Te pictures said nothing. "Too long I'm guessing, right?" He forced a chuckle "Well, things have been okay for me. I made a new friend. His name is Zhu and he's a really great guy; always smiling and outgoing, a real burst of energy. He's always been there for me when I needed it." The pictures still said nothing. "Also, I have a new girlfriend. Her name is Mei Jing, and she's real beautiful. Just like you Mom." Another tear feel onto the picture of the two adult tigers before rolling off and onto the floor to join the other tear. Zhi still continued on. "She's really caring and supportive also. You could say I found my second half." Zhi said while chuckling a bit, wiping his tears away. "And I hope it's okay with you, Baba; I have another girlfriend as well." He added, looking at the male adult tiger. "She's very beautiful and very caring. I helped her improve her life. She lives with me and Mei Jing, and she has a son. So in a way, he calls me his own father." He took another sniff to hold back more of the oncoming tears. "And I'm happy to call him my son. I hope I made you proud." The smiling pictures till said nothing. "Also, I have a whole group of friends too. The Furious Five, I'm sure you've heard of them. They're really good people. Viper; she's the sweetest of the five. Crane is cool also, really the right choice to talk to when you need advice. Monkey; he's the one who makes me laugh the most. There's also Mantis, he's the wise cracking insect with a somewhat perverted sense of humour, but never the less a good guy all around. And last there is Tigress; the hot head of the group. She maybe sweet, but when she gets angry watch out. Then there's Po. What a guy, there's only a few of them in the world. He's passionate, funny, goofy on occasions but never the less he someone you can easily call a friend." The tiger wiped his nose. "So yeah, I made new friends in my life, so I'm not lonely anymore. I may be sad here and there, but I have them to talk to." Zhi said while smiling. The air in the room went quiet for a moment, as the tiger waited for the pictures to say something or show some kind of sign, but nothing came. The tiger's smile soon disappeared as more tears fell down his cheeks. Then he said something that hurt him the more than anything. "Mama, Baba, Mei Mei, I love you." He cupped the locket in both his paws and closing his eyes he raised them to his lips, kissing the two pictures separately before resting them inside of the locket against his forehead. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'll be with you someday." His eyes slowly opened as he removed the locket from his forehead, lowering it down to the cabinet side but he hesitated. He just couldn't let go of the locket. His brain told him to let go but his heart was stronger. The tiger sighed as he took the locket by the chain and looped it over his head. He closed the locket before placing it underneath his shirt, the cold metal pressing against his fur made him shiver slightly but he quickly shook it off. The sweet tunes melody of the music box came to a 'clicking' stop, the two tigers ceasing their graceful dance.

As the tiger stood in the moonlit room, his ears twitched at the light pitter patter of footsteps running across the room. He didn't need to turn around as he sensed through the floorboards who it was- he knew exactly who was there. The same aura was very familiar. Zhi took a deep breath. 'Xi Wang, I know you're there. No need to hide, you can come out now." Zhi called out. After a short moment of silence, the cub emerged from behind a cupboard door. He peered round the edge but soon moved completely into view. Zhi turned to the little cub to find his head hanging low in shame, ears lowered. In his paw as not the plush toy version of Po but rather, to Zhi's surprise, it was the tiger himself. Maybe po had asked for his fiends to be included in the plush toy business. Anyways, the leopard cub held the plush tiger close to his chest as he timidly approached the tiger, shuffling across the floor. Anyone would have thought the cub had done something bad. The cub walked right up to the tiger's feet and looked up with tear filled eyes into Zhi's. _What is he expecting, a bad scorning? A backhand hit?_ The tiger thought as he looked confused by the cub's behaviour.

Zhi sighed through his nose as he knelt down to the cub's level. Xi Wang shifted a bit always as if he were afraid of the tiger. Zhi took the cub tenderly in one paw as he brought him closer so he could use his other paw to wipe away the salty tears in Xi Wang's eyes. "Baba..." Xi spoke, quivering. Now that he knew his mother was dating Zhi the tiger could say that he was allowed to call him father. He actually preferred it. "Baba...I'm...s-sorry" He sobbed as he clutched his toy.

Zhi couldn't help but bring the cub into a loving hug."Shh...Shh..." He cooed. "There's no need to be sorry. I had a feeling that you would be tagging along." Zhi said while patting Xi Wang's head.

The cub loosened his grip on the toy little and opened his arms, wrapping them around Zhi's neck as the tiger lifted him off the ground and into his arms, almost cradling him as he did when he saved the cub from the obstacle course. After some slight sobbing the cub asked. "Baba...are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not, silly" Zhi said with a smile as he removed the cub to look into his eyes. "I'm just worried about your Mama, she's more likely running around the palace screaming 'oh, my little boy is missing, my little boy is missing'." Zhi joked in a squeaky voice to cheer the cub up. It worked as Xi Wang giggled. "Man, your Mother's going to be mad" Zhi said after his laughter died down. "She's going to tan your hide." He said to the cub, whose ears lowered at the mention of a hard scorning and the seriousness in his foster father's eyes. The cub looked away as more tears were about to well within his eyes, but then Zhi smiled and chuckled. "And mine too...for letting you tag along." He added, laughing. "Next thing you know, you'll be looking like a tiger, than a leopard."

"But I like my spots!" Little Xi exclaimed while holding his arms together as if trying not to lose them. Zhi just laughed harder as he began to tickle the leopard cub on his side where a spot was spread out over his fur all the while saying him saying.

"Oh, what about this spot? Or this one or this one." Zhi kept asking the cub as he continues to tickle the little leopard in various places whilst Xi Wang just couldn't control his laughter.

"Baba! Quit it!" Little Xi squealed as he continued to laugh uncontrollably, trying to pry out of his foster father's grip. Soon after a few more moments of laughter and tickle attacks, the foster father and son soon settled down. Zhi removed the cub from his arms and lightly placed him back on the floor, keeping eye level with the cub as he crouched forwards, slowing the locket around his neck slipping out of his robe and swinging freely. Xi Wang noticed the shiny locket, his eyes mesmerised by its shiny surface. Slowly the cub reached out with his free paw and cupped it in his small paw pad. Zhi looked down at the locket cupped in the cub's paw. He very gently raised his own paw and placed it over Xi's. "Baba..." Xi spoke, catching the tiger's attention. "...what is this?" He asked.

Zhi took in a deep breath as he removed the cub's paw. Using the other he double tapped the casing and opened it. He held it up for the cub to see in the dim light. "It's a locket. It's got pictures of my family. My Mama, Baba and even my Mei Mei, my little sister. And if you look carefully, you see that young tiger cub holding the baby?" He asked Little Xi. The cub nodded as he held his toy plush of Zhi closer to his chest. "Well that's me, when I was maybe your age."

"You look just like me, Baba." Xi said as he looked at the tiger. "But with stripes instead of spots." He added with a smile.

Zhi could only smile at this and ruffle the cub's hair as he closed the locket and placed it back inside his robe. "Yeah, and you look just like me but without the spots." Zhi commented back.

"Baba..." Xi Wang spoke again after a moment of staring at the picture, not believing his eyes that he was looking at his foster father's family. "...where are they? Where are your Mama, and Baba?" The cub asked, he didn't do this in order to hurt Zhi but it just out of curiosity. Zhi's smile almost disappeared from his face, wondering how to tell such a young cub that his family was dead. So, with a quick thought Zhi smiled and placed a paw on his son's shoulder, and pointed to the sky.

"They're in Heaven, little one. They're happily living their lives up in the sky."

"Are they angels?" Xi Wang asked. "Baba, are they the angles in the sky? Are they the stars?"

Zhi's smile could not have gotten any bigger. "Yes, Xi. They _are_ angels. They _are_ the stars." Zhi explained, using the cub's term of heaven. "And whenever I want to speak to them, I just look up, and there they are." Zhi looked up through the hole in the roof to the glimmering stars dancing in the sky. Xi Wang did the same, both felines caught in the mesmerising view of the millions of bright dots in the night sky.

Xi Wang then lowered his head down to his chest and grasped his doll tightly, holding it close to his chest. A tear rolled down his cheeks. Zhi looked down to see his son crying. "Xi Wang?" Zhi spoke to the crying infant. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"...baba..." was all the infant whispered as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yes." Zhi replied. "What is it Xi? What's wro-" Zhi then quickly cut himself off. It wasn't him who the child was calling. But his father, his real father. Zhi's heart sank. Saying nothing the tiger scooped up the child into his arms and held him close to his chest, letting the cub's tears soak his clothes. "Shh...Shh...It's okay. It's okay." Zhi cooed. "It's okay." He repeated. "Your father is up there too." Zhi explained tenderly. "And he's looking down on you. Always. One of the proudest fathers ever. Because I know I am." Zhi added, Xi Wang jus held tighter onto the tiger's robe. "And he will always love you." Xi Wang now looked up to his foster father with tear stained eyes.

He wiped his nose with his tiny robe and asked. "R-really?"

Zhi smiled. "Really really." He said as he wiped away the tears.

The cub looked up to the starry sky once again. Then back down into Zhi's eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Baba."

"Sure thing, kiddo. There then came a low growling noise, at first Zhi glance thought someone had been watching the pair the whole time but then he realised that Little Xi was looking at his stomach, it was plainly obvious what was wrong. He was hungry. "We better get you something to eat." Zhi smiled as he placed the cub on the floor, offering a paw for Xi to take hold of. The little cub took it with one as he held his tiger plush doll close to his chest with the other as both father and foster son walked out of the room, but not before Zhi took the music box from the counter side and closed it, placing it in his robe. Xi Wang noticed the shinny oval object his father picked up but thought best not to ask anything about it, at least for the moment. AS the two felines walked through the burned and dismantled house, Zhi could not help himself but give one last glance over his shoulder at the burned out bed and whispered. "Peaceful dreams, everyone."


End file.
